


Heart Of Glass

by EvenEth13



Series: You Give Me Butterflies [2]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, Dates, Dates Nights, Disabled Characters, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Find The Cherub, Flirting, Fluff, Good Demons, He's Aware Of That, He's Self-Destructive, Heart of Glass, Hugs, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Lots of kissing, Making Out, Over-Protective Chloe, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Secret Children, Slow Burn, Texting, Unknown Emotions, Unknown feelings, Vacation From Heaven, caring Ella, for the record, lots of hugs, vacation from hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: After agreeing to take over for his brother, Michael has found himself falling head over heels for a Miss Ella Lopez. It's not a particular smart move he's made at the moment, but he's keen on getting the most out of it. This story is a race against time to cram as many dates as possible in a month.... but will a month be enough for the both of them?
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Michael, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Mazikeen, Ella Lopez & Michael, Ella Lopez/Michael, Eve & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Michael (Lucifer TV), Michael & Daniel Espinoza, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Michael
Series: You Give Me Butterflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061729
Comments: 44
Kudos: 73





	1. She's Got You High

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the same as the epilogue, except I've decided to add dialogue... I've split the epilogue into two, so the actual date starts at chapter 3. For new reader, Hello! If you haven't read part 1, I would suggest heading over to that one first, but if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. These two first chapter are a set up for the story... anyways enjoy! 
> 
> "She's Got You High" by Mumm-ra

**Saturday 3:15 a.m**.

**Michael:** I had a nice time tonight 😊

**Ella** : I had a nice time as well 😊

**Michael:** Oh! This is Michael, by the way

**Ella:** I knew it was you silly ha

**Michael:** You never know. Could have been a rando

**Ella:** very true!

**Michael:** Have you arrived safely at your home?

**Ella:** I have 😊

**Michael:** That's good. Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun

**Ella:** No thank you 😊. You're quite the charmer you know?

I think I'll keep you around

**Michael:** Is that so?

**Ella:** Yup ha

**Michael:** Then I can't wait for our next date 😊

**Ella:** My choice, correct?

**Michael:** Indeed. Anything but a rat funeral please ha

**Ella:** Darn… Completely ruined my plans haha

**Michael:** Ha!

**Ella:** I'll think of something. Too tired to think at the moment

**Michael:** I best be letting you get some rest

**Ella** : As much as I'd love to keep texting you…

I should get some rest. I can barely keep my eyes open

**Michael:** Get some rest, it's late.

**Ella:** Will do. Good nite Michael 😊

**Michael:** Good night Ella 😊

_____________________________________

**Saturday** **10:55** **a.m**

Ella woke up to a beam of light on her face and a round of curse words muffled from the other side of her bedroom wall. She threw the pillow over her head trying to get another few minutes of sleep.

Her neighbors were at it again.

A thud came next, it was loud enough to finally get her up.

She pushed the pillow off her head and gave her body a moment to stretch out onto the bed. Her hand moved around the sheets looking for her phone. The last thing she remembered doing was sending a text to Michael and falling asleep.

It was under her back when she found it. She lifted herself up and looked at the time. It was ten fifty-nine.

She groaned.

"It's not even noon!" She yelled out loud. It was more for her neighbors than herself.

She rolled onto her back and looked through her phone.

Her mother had sent a few messages explaining that she should come over for Christmas. She shook her head, her mother already knew she'd be heading over. She checked all her social media accounts. She smiled once she found out she posted a picture with Michael.

The two were cheek to cheek smiling into the camera. She hadn't expected the line of comments and likes from her family and friends.

"Michael, Michael, Michael…" She smiled just saying his name.

She closed out of instagram and rolled out of bed. She wished she could sleep in more, but the yelling on the other side of the wall was just too much to ignore.

Ella got up from her bed and made her way into the bathroom. She needed to brush her teeth and shower. She could feel the coat of sweat she made last night. She went ahead and started the shower and took care of that.

When she got out, she looked over her phone and realized she had a dm from an old friend. That surprised her. She opened up the message and looked at what she had to say.

_Who's Mr. Handsome? I never known you to post one night stands_

Ella rolled her eyes. It was always like this with Alejandra. She would pop into her life and demand information on the men in her life.

She went ahead and deleted the message. She didn't have to respond back to her. She left her life in Chicago behind, she didn't owe anyone insight on her new life.

Ella took another second to look at the picture between her and Michael. She couldn't remember taking the photo, let alone uploading it. It was a nice picture. People had nice things to say.

She went ahead and opened up the text message between her and Michael. His name had yet to be saved. So she went ahead and corrected that. She made sure to add an emoji after his name, a smiley face with three hearts around it.

_____________________________________

Michael was currently making lunch for him and Chloe. The Detective was laying on the couch in the living room with an ice pack on her head. The amount of alcohol she consumed was still hanging over into the afternoon.

Michael smiled as he listened to Chloe moan about. He had warned her to drink more water.

He was just finishing up their burgers when his phone went off. With one hand on the plate and the other reaching into his pocket, Michael successfully checked who messaged him.

His face lit up at the sight of Ella's name.

"I know that smile," Chloe called out. She removed the rag from her forehead and looked over at Michael. "You got a message from Ella didn't you?"

Michael set the plate down on the glass table in the living room. He didn't bother answering Chloe. He turned away and read over his text.

_So I've been thinking of date ideas…_

Michael smiled into his phone and typed out a quick answer to hide his eagerness.

_Yes?_

Within seconds he received another message.

_How good is your swinging arm?_ She wrote.

Michael shook his head at the weird choice of words. He could feel Chloe behind his back trying to read the message between him and Ella.

"Oi! Get back to your seat. This is a private conversation," he joked. Chloe gave him a smile before doing what she was told.

"It is Ella isn't it? What does she want?"

"No sure…" He went head and typed out another question. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

_Haha what?_ He wrote.

_____________________________________

**Ella:** How good is your swing?

**Michael:** Are we talking baseball or ?

**Ella:** What's the ? for 😯

**Michael:** Idk haha.

**Ella:** You know you just won't tell me

**Michael:** Maybe … ha. Come on tell me

**Ella:** No! It'd ruin the surprise!

**Michael:** Alright, alright. My throw is fair.

**Ella:** I can work with that. Thank you 😊

**Michael:** Glad I could help!

_____________________________________

Michael set his phone down as he sat across from Chloe. She took a minute to study Michael's smile. The man was smitten.

She went ahead and kicked his foot gently to get his attention. He looked up at her with a frown.

"You had fun last night?" she asked.

"I did…" he tried to hide a smile, but failed.

"When are you going to see her again?"

Michael took a deep breath and gave up any attempt at eating his food at the moment. He knew Chloe wasn't going to give up until she got everything out of him.

"I'm not sure yet. She's actually planning our next date as we speak."

"That's nice!" Chloe plopped down on the floor and got comfortable on the rug. "Do you know what you two are doing?"

"It's a surprise." Chloe smiled as she watched Michael look at his phone. He was waiting for a text message.

Chloe grabbed a fry off her plate and put it into her mouth.

"Mmm, you know an Ella surprise could be anything."

"Indeed," he let out a chuckle. "We talked a little about her previous dates with other guys."

Chloe made a face. She knew all too well about the awful dates Ella had been on in the past. She couldn't understand how people could date nowadays. She didn't understand the dating game anymore. It was times like this she was glad she had something with Lucifer.

At least she hoped she would.

"I'm actually quite excited, I've never been on a date before." He followed Chloe's example and plopped onto the floor to enjoy the rug.

The two talked amongst themselves until it was time for Chloe to head back to her apartment.

_____________________________________

**Sunday** **2:45 p.m**

**Michael:** May I know the dress code for our date?

**Ella:** Mmm… casual.

**Michael:** Casual?

**Ella:** Yes ha

**Michael:** Like parties or batting cages casual?

**Ella:** Batting cages?

**Michael:** Yeah like athletic wear. You asked about my throw...

**Ella:** Ooo! I'm on to you Mister! Nice try!

**Michael:** Lol, I didn't even do anything.

**Ella:** Batting cages Michael?

**Michael:** What? Haha.

**Ella:** Mhm

**Michael:** Alright, you caught me.

So help, I need to know the dress code

**Ella:** Casual

**Michael:** I don't know the meaning of the word

**Ella:** … Somehow I believe that.

Sigh. Fine

**Michael:** 😊 Casual as in?

**Ella:** Jeans. That's as much as you'll get!

**Michael:** I've never played baseball but I'm a fast learner! :)

**Ella:** Love the enthusiasm! But it's not baseball ha

**Michael:** So you've explained but then why would you bring in my swinging arm.

**Ella:** Ooo… got me there ha

**Michael:** So baseball? 😉

**Ella:** It's not baseball Michael ha

**Michael:** Alright haha.

**Ella:** I gotta get back to work ☹️

**Michael:** Oh you're working?

It's Sunday…

**Ella:** Yeah… Putting things into the system

**Michael:** Oh. Sorry for distracting you!

Say Hi to Dan for me 😊

**Ella:** I will! Have a nice day Michael 😊

**Michael:** Have a nice day Ella 😊

_____________________________________

**7:27 p.m**

**Michael:** Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?

**Ella:** [ … bubble]

(Read)

**Michael:** My treat 😊

_____________________________________

Michael waited for another hour before he gave up. He set his phone down on the desk and looked over the pile of books stacked in front of him. He'd gone over them at least three times already. Chloe had helped as best as she could with her Google translate, but he knew he couldn't trust her method. Michael shook his head, _technology._

The sound of the elevator door pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as Maze came walking into the room. She had a bag in her hands. Most likely held food inside. No doubt she was here because Chloe was concerned about him and messaged the demon to come check in on him.

When Maze couldn't find him she resorted to tossing the bag onto the piano and pulling her phone out of her bra. Before she could call him, Michael stood up from behind the books and made his presence known.

"Yes Mazikeen?"

"Brought you dinner," her eyes went straight to the food on the piano.

"I'm fine, but thank you." He placed a bookmark in the most recent book he was going through. Once the page marked he went ahead and closed it. "Have you eaten? If not, you're free to eat whatever Chloe had you bring me."

"Chloe didn't send me. Geoff told me he hasn't seen you downstairs since friday… what's got you locked up here with all these books?"

Michael cut the music and came out from from behind the desk. He walked over towards Maze and examined the food she had to offer him. It wasn't common for Maze to worry about him. He took the bag and pulled out the contents inside.

Maze walked over so she was on the other side of him. She made sure to observe his every facial expression. She knew all too well he was hiding something.

"I heard that you couldn't locate the stone… Give me by Wednesday and I'll have it in my possession."

Michael pulled out the styrofoam box and set it on the piano top. He went ahead and opened the box to reveal tacos from the food truck down the street. He let a smile spread across his face. He went ahead and grabbed one out of the box and took a bite.

"Did you hear me?" she asked. Michael held his index finger up signaling for her let him chew his food. He went ahead and swallowed before answering her.

"I did and I don't need your assistance with the stone anymore. I recently found out my mother had it in her possession and I'm assuming she took it with her." He stuffed his mouth with the remaining taco. He walked away with the box and walked over to the couch.

Maze followed Michael over and sat on the glass table across from him.

"What was so important about the stone anyways?" she took the box out of his hands and grabbed one of the three tacos left.

Michael reclined back into the couch and stared off to the side. He moved his jaw back forth trying to hold back any frustration that dared surface. When he didn't answer him, Maze tossed the box onto his lap. He looked back over to her and picked at the meat.

"The stone was able to hone onto any celestials on Earth, demons and angels alike."

"Falls into the wrong hands, bad news. Your mom has it now so what, why does it look like someone kicked your puppy?"

Michael looked up from the box and stared right at Maze.

"Because I needed it to find someone…"

He kept the knowledge of his children a mystery. There were too many people that knew. It was safer this way, the fewer people that know the better.

"Who?" Maze asked, curious.

"Does the name Gaudium ring any bells?"

"The litter cherub?" she let out a chuckle. "You want the cherub? What can he do for you?"

"My business." Maze lifted her eyebrow looking for an explanation. Michael sighed. "He's able to jump dimensions at will, I'll need it when Lucifer gives me Sandalphon."

"How do you even know Gaudium is on Earth?"

"Had a little chat with Cain when I visited Hell. He informed me that he had documentation on all celestial and demonic beings on Earth. Found out Gaudium has been living out his time on Earth since the forties."

"Need help tracking him?"

Michael tilted his head off to the side confused as to why Maze was being so nice to him. He narrowed his eyes trying to see past her kindness.

Maze lifted her arms up to show she wasn't a threat.

"I just want to help. The job was to find the stone, you paid me to find it and we never did... Plus," she shrugged her shoulders, "you're my friend. You treat me better than Lucifer. Take it as it is, I'm willing to help."

Michael nodded his head. He let his hand tap her knee.

"Thank you, I could use the help."

"Is that what all the books are for?" She pointed over to the desk. The tower of books was at least two feet high.

Micheal nodded his head, "yeah… they aren't very helpful. I lost his tracks in the early forties."

"Early forties?" She asked. "I can work with that. Is there a deadline I need to work by?"

"End of next month."

"Is that when Lucifer is coming back?"

Michael nodded his head.

"I can work with that. Should be an interesting hunt." She stood up and flashed Michael a smile. "I haven't seen the little guy since Ariel let all those wolves out of the dungeon."

Maze went ahead and grabbed the taco box from the side of Michael. She plucked a one out and handed it to Michael. He took it out of her hands and had himself a bite.

"You really didn't have to come over and check in on me."

Maze shrugged her shoulders, "what are friends for?"

"Look at us. A demon and an angel, friends," he smiled and cheered his taco up to Maze. "I'm glad I have you by my side Mazikeen."

"Pull back on the sentiment or I'll take it back."

Michael let out a chuckle while shaking his head.

"Come here," he patted the seat down besides him. "Let's enjoy the meal you've graciously brought over."

Maze shoved his shoulder before sitting besides Michael.

_____________________________________

**Monday 6:34 a.m**

**Ella:** Sorry for not getting back to you! Got home and crashed!

Omg Michael I'm so sorry!

**Michael:** [ … bubble]

(Read)

**Ella:** Understandable… It's early!

Just know I would have totally gone out with you

_____________________________________

**3:45 p.m**

**Michael:** Haha good to know

I'm not mad, it was just too early to text

**Ella:** Oh thank God!

I'm so so sorry!

**Michael:** You're good 😊

**Ella:** I really am sorry Michael

**Michael:** I know you are. It's fine, really

**Ella** : I'll make it up to you, I promise 😊

**Michael:** Oh you don't have to

**Ella:** I want to 😊

Not tonight! But I'll make it up

**Michael:** Haha if you say so

**Ella:** I gotta get back to work

But! Text me at 7 ?

**Michael:** Sounds good. Have a nice day

_____________________________________

"So you and Michael," Chloe called out from the entrance of Ella's workspace. She was propped up against the door frame looking into Ella's workspace. Ella stopped what she was doing and gave Chloe a nervous chuckle.

"Whaaaat? What you talkin' about loca?" She corrected her glasses while she fidgeted with the paper in front of her.

"You know Michael and I are pretty close, right? He's been talking to me about this date you're planning." She pushed herself off the frame and entered the room. "He's pretty keen on the idea that it's a baseball game." Chloe shook her head.

"It's not a baseball game," Ella let out a chuckle. "I asked him a question on how good his swing was because we're going bowling." Chloe lifted her eyebrow. "Oh come on, bowling is fun. It's a nice competitive sport that has great food. Also calls for touching…" she leaned in and nudged Chloe's shoulder, "if you know what I mean."

"Look at you... Have you and Michael?" Chloe nudged at the idea of the two of them having slept together. She didn't care; she was just curious. Ella turned away and shook her head.

"No…" She turned back around after putting her folders away, "but that's okay! I sometimes move fast with men. When we hung out Friday night I was so down to go upstairs and sleep with him, but… I don't know. Michael and I got to talking and I forgot all about wanting to jump his bones."

Chloe let out a soft chuckle. She pulled up a chair and sat down at Ella's work desk.

"I'm glad the both of you are getting to know each other. He really doesn't get the chance to go out very much… might be because of me, but I'm glad he's talking to you."

"I am too. I gotta admit I was a little worried when he asked me out…" Ella pulled up a chair besides Chloe and took a seat.

"Why's that? You know I would have told you not to go out with him if I knew he wasn't a good man." Ella shook her head.

"No, I know," she reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I just have a bad track record of going out with some shady kind of guys. I've heard things about Michael and…" she shrugged her shoulders, "kinda thought he could scratch that itch once more but he's not like that. It's nice to know I'm not slipping back into my old ways."

Chloe gave Ella a smile. She was glad her friend had talked to Michael and gotten to know the real him. She was happy Ella knew she deserved better. Chloe wasn't sure how far their relationship was going to go, but she supported the two. They both deserved a distraction and some fun.

Chloe tapped her palm against the table top trying to get herself out of her thoughts and back to the conversation at hand.

"Well… I'm not speaking on Michael's behalf, but I can see he does have feelings for you, whether he shows it or not." Chloe was glad to see a bright smile on Ella's face. "I've never seen a grown man glued to his phone so much in one day."

Ella let out a laugh. It was nice to hear that a man was glued to his phone just from talking to her. It gave her butterflies. She shook her head trying to shake the smile off her face.

"You uh… I've heard Lucifer is looking at coming back in a month's time. Are you excited for that?"

"I kinda am… it's been a little hard working without him for the past few months. Dan is great and all but it'd be nice to have my partner back."

"Totally understand that," Ella shot Chloe a wink. Chloe retaliated by pushing Ella's shoulder. "What?" A fit of laughter echoed out. "I am your guys' biggest cheerleader, I've been waiting for you two to admit your feelings to one another for years now. Years Chloe!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I know."

Ella dropped the topic and went back to Michael.

"Hey… you think Michael will stick around once Lucifer comes back? I know he only came over to ensure the club and Lucifer's things didn't fall apart while he was gone."

Chloe skewed her lips off to the side. She knew Michael was adamant about finding his kids. They spent the whole weekend going over all the books in the library just looking for information on this being named Gaudium. Chloe knew once Michael got the green light on Sandalphon he was gone. Her hesitation on answering the question was noticed.

"Got it… don't get too attached."

"I didn't say that," Chloe replied.

"No, but the hesitation to answer was there. That's okay. I'm a grown woman. I can have a fun time with a man and not catch feelings." She stood up from her chair and started collecting the folder from the table.

"I would talk to Michael about his stay here. I'm not quite sure about his exact intentions when Lucifer gets here. I just know Lucifer isn't expected to return until the end of next month. Don't get discouraged yet, I'm just saying Michael did have something to do once Lucifer came back."

"Noted…" Ella shot Chloe a smile.

The playful nature of their conversation was over.

"I… uh… I should get back to my paperwork…" Chloe stood from her chair and pushed it back into his place. She exited the room and walked back to her desk.

_____________________________________

**7:46 p.m**

**Michael:** How was work? 😊

**Ella:** LONG. I can't wait to slip into bed and knock out

**Michael:** I've had a few of those days. You know what helps?

**Ella:** What? 😊

**Michael:** A nice hot bath ha

**Ella:** Speaking my language. Nice glass of wine

**Michael:** Dim lighting

**Ella:** Relaxing music

**Michael:** Does not sound like a bad idea 😊

**Ella:** I'll take your advice. Thank you 😊

**Michael:** You're welcome 😊

_____________________________________

**9:45 p.m**

**Ella:** How was your day?

**Michael:** It's just starting actually

**Ella:** It's a Monday night, Michael.

Doesn't Lucifer close Lux down on weekdays?

**Michael:** He does…

I'm actually doing something else

**Ella:** Will you be doing illegal activity?

**Michael:** Me?

Me doing something illegal with detective friends

And a forensic cutie who could track my every move?

**Ella:** Michael

**Michael:** Don't worry, I'm inside tonight

[attachment sent]

**Ella:** Late night reading?

**Michael:** You know it 😊

**Ella:** Ha! You made it seem like you were up to no good tonight.

I should have brought a book in with me.

I'm taking that bath you recommended 😊

**Michael:** Ooo and you're messaging me while inside this bath?

**Ella:** Well when you put it that way…

**Michael:** I'm pulling your leg Miss Lopez 😊

**Ella: 😝**

**Michael:** Can I recommend a playlist for your bath?

**Ella:** I'd love a recommendation 😊

**Michael:** Are you okay with oldies?

**Ella:** I live for oldies. How old are we talking?

**Michael:** 40's?

**Ella:** An old soul. Hit me 😊

**Michael:** Circa 1946 playlist on Spotify.

I have it playing over the speakers here.

**Ella:** Frank Sinatra, Dorris Day, Sarah Vaughan, Etta James, Billie Holiday!

I'm swooning

**Michael:** Swooning? Lol

**Ella:** Shut it haha

Do you recommend shuffle?

**Michael:** Yes. Start with "Misty" by Sarah Vaughan :)

**Ella:** Is that the song you're on?

**Michael:** It is haha.

**Ella:** I'll play it right now. Thank you for the playlist

**Michael:** You're very welcome. I'll let you get to your bath

Have a nice night Ella 😊

**Ella:** Happy reading! Have a nice night Michael 😊


	2. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from the Epilogue.... Next chapter will be the actual date. All new stuff coming your way. Enjoy!
> 
> "I Only Have Eyes For You" by The Flamingos

**Tuesday 10:05 a.m**

Michael woke up with a smile on his face. There was only one day until his date with Ella.

He pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

The first thing he did was look at his phone. For the past few days he'd been waking up to good morning messages from Ella.

Michael went ahead and tapped on the screen and smiled when he saw a notification.

It was from Ella.

_Morning! The bath worked wonders. Slept like a baby! Hope you have a nice morning_ 😊

The message had been sent at six this morning. He was surprised he didn't hear it. Instead of thinking too much into it, Michael went ahead and typed out his message and press send.

_Good morning :). Just woke up. Must have needed the rest ha. Hope your day is going well._

Michael placed the phone down on the night stand and walked over to the closet. He wanted to get out for the day. He'd been in the penthouse since thursday, he was in dire need of some fresh air.

He pulled out his outfit for the day and walked back into the bedroom. He gave himself a sniff before deciding whether or not a shower was required. He made a face.

_When was the last day you showered, old boy?_

He placed the clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom. He was in and out before the hour was up.

Once he was dressed, he picked his phone back up from off the nightstand and headed down to the club. As he waited for the elevator to open, Michael checked to see if he received any notifications.

None.

He sighed but placed the phone back in his pocket. It was fine, he knew Ella was busy with work.

As the doors opened he made his way out and over to the side door that led to the garage. He gave his keys a spin as he drew closer to the Mustang.

"Yes, I've missed you too. Fancy a drive to the precinct?" He asked his car. He smiled to himself as he unlocked the car and got inside.

_______________________

**11:45 a.m**

**Ella:** Are you at the precinct?

 **Michael:** And if I was?

 **Ella:** I'd ask why haven't you come around to say hi 

**Michael:** What gave myself away?

 **Ella:** Officers are raving about your mustang. Everyone rushed outside

 **Michael:** Ah! I handed the keys over to Daniel. I'm just walking into the building.

 **Ella:** Did you come to see me? 😊

 **Michael:** As a matter of fact, I did. 😊

Though I tried to be more subtle 

**Ella:** Not with that car 😂

 **Michael:** I'll make sure to fly next time haha

 **Ella:** Ha!

 **Michael:** You think I'm joking but I'm serious

 **Ella:** Mhm sure

 **Michael:** Are you in your work station?

 **Ella:** I'm in the copy room!

Go ahead and wait inside. I'll be there soon

 **Michael:** Sounds good 😊

_______________________

Michael walked into the bullpen with a bag of food along with a single flower. He scanned the room looking for Chloe but found no sign of her. Her desk looked messy. So she was there, but he couldn't see her at the moment. When officers waved at him, Michael ducked his head and kept walking. He figured he'd text her when he placed the food down.

Once he was inside Ella's work room, he placed the food on an open part of the table. He started pulling the takeout boxes out of the bag and placing them out for them to grab at later. Michael pulled out his phone and shot Chloe a quick text with an explanation they'd need to talk soon. As he was putting his phone into his pocket, Michael felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Lunch? I thought this was a visit," Ella said into his back. Michael let out a chuckle as his arms wrapped around hers.

"Yeah… but with food." He pulled Ella's arms off of him and turned around. The two instantly smiled at one another.

"Trying to squeeze in another date?"

Michael let out a soft chuckle, "caught me. You owe me dinner if I'm correct." He playfully jabbed his index finger into her side. "Since someone likes to fall asleep at weird hours of the night."

Ella formed an o with her mouth. She repeated the gesture and poked Michael back.

"Hey! Not my fault. The bed was way too comfy to lift my head from the pillow."

"Mhm, sure. You just didn't want to have dinner with me."

Ella did the unexpectable and grabbed Michael's hands forcing him to look down at her.

"I did. I still do," she corrected. She gave him a smile and looked off to the food. "Seems I'm getting that mini date afterall?"

Michael brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on top of her hand.

"Yes. I was kinda in the mood for wings… I know I should have asked but I wanted to surprise you… is this okay?"

Ella was already locked onto the boxes on the table. Michael could practically see the sparkles shining out of her eyes. He let out a chuckle and showed her what he brought.

"Oh I could kiss you! You went all the way to East LA for this?" She turned around surprised. "Michael this is on the other side of town…"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I've been cooped up in the penthouse since Thursday. It was nice to get out." He leaned forward, he was inches from her face, "I'll take the kiss though." He shot her a wink.

"You know what," she placed her hands on both sides of his face. "I can do that," she gave him a peak on the lips. "Thank you for coming over."

"The pleasure is all mine." He brushed a stray hair behind Ella's ear. The butterflies were back. Ella bit her bottom lips to get herself from smiling to hard. Michael took his opening and locked his lips locked onto hers once more. His split second decision earned him another kiss back.

The kiss was short lived when Ella pulled away.

"Not while I'm at work mister," she playfully pushed him aside so she could see what he brought. Michael nodded his head and grabbed the flower before she could see it. His quick reflexes forced her to narrow her eyes on him. "What did you hide behind your back?"

"Nothing," he smiled down at Ella. She tried to look behind him but he kept moving so she couldn't see. When she rolled her eyes he pulled it out. "Oh this? I brought it over for this really cute forensics worker I've been getting to know… you wouldn't happen to know her would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I heard she's going on a date with this really handsome guy tomorrow." She put her finger on her chin, thinking. "She never mentioned you at all."

Michael gasped, pulling the flower back.

"In that case, I'll just have to take my things…" Ella stopped him and they startled laughing. "Are you hungry?"

"I am." A smile never leaving their face. Michael handed her a plate so she could get what she wanted. "Just the two of us today?" she asked.

"Yeah… is that okay?" He wanted to spend as much alone time with Ella. He knew being alone with her at the precinct was going to be hard with Chloe and Dan around, but he had made sure to give Dan a heads up. The only one he hadn't managed to get a hold of was Chloe.

"Of course," she shot him a smile. "Like I said a mini date before our date."

"I like that." He placed the flower behind her ear.

_______________________

Once they were done eating Michael went ahead and gathered their discarded plates and placed them in the plastic bag he brought with him. He didn't wish to crowd Ella's trash bins with their lunch.

"Thank you for lunch, Michael. I haven't had their wings in awhile."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. I was a little worried about my choice."

She shook her head, "I love their wings. I could seriously eat them everyday."

"I'll have to lock that information away for another day." He turned around and smiled at Ella.

A knock on the door frame caught the pair by surprise. They both turned around to find Chloe smiling at the pair.

"Sorry, to interrupt… I got a message from Michael… did you still want to…"

"Uh… later. It can wait, I have Maze working on the job as well." That surprised Chloe. Before she could ask more Michael placed his index finger over his lips.

"Are you two keeping something from me?" Ella asked. She squinted her eyes at both of them.

"Just trying to find an old friend of mine, Gaudium. It can wait," he assured Chloe and Ella.

"You sure?" Chloe asked. Michael nodded his head.

"Yeah… I'm kinda," he motioned towards Ella and the leftover food.

"Oh! Gotcha! Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." She slipped out of the room and left Ella and Michael alone. Before she could completely disappear Chloe gave Ella a thumbs up.

_______________________

Ella was walking Michael out when one o'clock rolled around. Much to his complaints, Ella knew she had to kick him out to get back to work.

"Can't I be an honorary forensic scientist for the day?" He whispered into her ear. His hands ghosted over her hips. Ella shot him down like a catholic nun on ladies night.

"No, I know what you're doing and we already got scolded for this kinda stuff the last time you observed me at work. Nice try."

"I wasn't doing anything," he said with innocence.

"Mhm…" Michael smiled down at her as she looked at him with a smirk.

As they were made their way into the elevator Michael allowed Ella entry first. She voiced her thanks and pressed the button to close the doors. Unable to keep his hands off of her, Michael made sure to lean against the wall a safe distance away. He watched as she clicked the elevator button to take them up stairs.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow," Michael said. Ella turned around and smiled at him.

"Nor can I. I'm excited to treat you out for a chance."

_Ding_ , the elevator opened. Ella walked out first followed by Michael.

"You've been spoiling me with lunch and flowers…"

"Should I not be doing those things?" he asked.

"No. I mean yes. Well if you really want to do that," she was getting flustered. Michael let out a chuckle. "I meant… you've been doing all these nice things for me, it's nice to surprise you for a chance."

"Ah! I understand now. I do like surprises." He followed her outside the precinct and out into the parking lot. "Even if it frustrates me to be in the dark. Still no clues?"

"Nope," she said confidently. "You're going to be surprised until the moment we arrive."

He let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright, alright." He pulled out his keys as they came up to his car. "Tomorrow at what time again?"

"Seven." She reached out and fixed his jacket. Michael watched as Ella messed with the fabric on his jacket. Her words fell deaf to his ears. His focus was on her lips.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes, a smile was on her face. He didn't bother waiting for an answer. His head dipped down and locked lips with hers.

As she reciprocated his kiss, Michael drew her closer to his body. Her hands ran up his lapels and to his cheeks. The outside world was quiet. It was just the two of them.

Before either one of them could regret their actions, they pulled away insync.

"Okay… okay, you got to go." Her hands started shushing him away. Michael shook his head and reached out for one of her hands. After catching one, he grew it close and placed a kiss on it.

"Is that really what you want?" He could see the internal battle going on in her head. Michael smiled. "Alright. I'll leave." He opened the door to his car and got inside. Once he was in, he rolled down the window.

"Last call…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Copy room?"

"Nope," she emphasized with a pop of the p. "Vamanos, I'll message you once I'm off of work."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Alrighty then." He started the car and listened to the purr of his car. "I look forward to hearing from you later tonight…" In one last attempt to spend time with her, opened his mouth. "Need me to walk you back into the building?"

Ella tapped the roof of his car, signally him to leave.

"Nice try Romeo, but I'm a big girl."

He sighed.

"Well, if this should be our parting… Farewell my sweet Juliet." He shot her a wink.

"Get out of here," she laughed at him.

"I am, I am." He switched gears and put the car in reverse. "Goodbye Miss Lopez," his voice soft.

"Bye Michael." She waved him off with a smile.

_______________________

**1:25 p.m**

**Michael:** You kicked me out so fast I didn't get to compliment you on your cherry chapstick

**Ella: 😯**

**Michael:** Lol I did suggest the copy room

 **Ella:** Omg stop ha

 **Michael:** Next time? 😉

 **Ella:** Goodbye Michael

 **Michael:** Bring the cherry chapstick tomorrow?

 **Ella:** Good day Michael!

I'll message you when I'm off

 **Michael:** 😊 Ok

_______________________

**6:45 p.m**

**Ella:** It was nice seeing you today 😊

 **Michael:** It was nice seeing you as well 😊

 **Ella:** Sorry for kicking you out

 **Michael:** I understand. Professional workplace

 **Ella:** Exactly! But I can accept goodbye kisses 😊

 **Michael:** Noted 😊

 **Ella:** You know you don't have to make up excuses to see me

 **Michael:** Didn't buy my missing person report?

 **Ella:** Not with a fake name like Gaudium 

**Michael:** It is an extreme name huh?

 **Ella:** Where did you come up with that name?

Sounds like it came from DND.

 **Michael:** What is DND?

 **Ella:** You don't know about Dungeons and Dragons?

 **Michael:** I know of dungeons. I know of dragons 

**Ella:** Nice one haha.

But no! It's a storytelling game! The best ever

 **Michael:** Oh! Then no 

**Ella:** Another thing to my ever growing list of things I have to get you into

 **Michael:** 😊 Can't wait

Actually, I'm sorry...

 **Ella:** Why are you sorry?

 **Michael:** Most of the things you talk about I know nothing about

 **Ella:** That's fine!

I know people that don't know about half the stuff I talk about.

 **Michael:** Oh.

Well everything we talked about today I'm willing to do.

Clean slate here. I've been under a rock my whole life

 **Ella:** I'm starting to think you have!

Man, I can make dates out of half the stuff we talked about today

 **Michael:** I wouldn't mind that 😊

 **Ella:** Oh no! I wouldn't want to scare you off

 **Michael:** Nothing can scare me Ella 

**Ella:** You say that now, but 12 hours of watching Lord of the Rings is a big commitment 

**Michael:** I've once watched a gate for a whole week.

Trust me when I say 12 hours is nothing

 **Ella:** What? Why?

 **Michael:** Story for another day 

**Ella:** Alright, keep your secrets 

**Michael:** Got to keep some mystery to me.

Wouldn't want you running off on me

 **Ella:** Using my words on me.

I see you mister haha

 **Michael:** I would hope not at this moment!

 **Ella:** Why what are you doing?

 **Michael:** Currently making myself dinner

I'm failing horribly 

**Ella:** Picture?

 **Michael:** [attachment sent]

 **Ella:** Loving the subtle hint of charde on the chicken 😂

What happened?

 **Michael:** Kinda got distracted 😅

 **Ella:** Oh no! I'm sorry

 **Michael:** All good, the charde gives some flavor 

What are you up to? 😊

 **Ella:** Organizing my clothes. Want to see my Marie Kondo skills?

 **Michael:** Let's see it then 😊

 **Ella:** [Sent attachment]

What do you think?

 **Michael:** My my Miss Lopez. What a vibrant collection of panties 😉

 **Ella:** I sent the wrong one!

[attachment sent]

 **Michael:** LOL. I liked the other one more haha. I'm sure Marie Kondo would be proud

 **Ella:** I'm seriously embarrassed right now

 **Michael:** It's fine 😂

 **Ella:** I'm going to step away now

 **Michael:** If you insist 😂

The cream colored one are my favorite by the way 😉

 **Ella:** Good night Michael!

 **Michael:** Good night Miss Lopez 😉

_______________________

Michael smiled at his phone as he put it away. Discussions like today made his days better to endure, aside from his ruined meal. He went ahead and placed the burnt chicken in the trash. There was no way he was going to eat it now.

He tossed the pan in the sink and began washing the dish.

Once he was done he pulled out his phone and messaged Chloe.

_Mind if I come over and steal a plate of food?_

The ellipses popped up instantly signalling she was typing.

_Of course. We're having pizza right now. How long do you think till you'll be over?_

He didn't bother to message her back. He placed his phone in his pocket and took off. Within seconds he was already at her front door.

Michael went ahead and knocked. From the other side he could hear footsteps rush to the door. In one swing, Michael came in contact with Trixie. The little girl's face lit up as she recognized their visitor.

"Michael! What are you doing here?"

He stepped through the door and into the apartment. As Trixie closed the door, she locked her arms around Michael's side. He did the same just over her shoulders.

"Well I heard it was pizza night and I just had to come over." He ran his hand along the top of her head, messing up her hair. "Did you save me any, Stinker?"

Trixie pushed him away so she could get him to let go. The laughter of the two echoed out into the room.

"We have a few slices left, had I known you were coming I would have ordered another box," Chloe said from the kitchen. Michael let go of Trixie and headed over towards Chloe. She handed him a plate for him to help himself.

"That's fine, I can work with scraps. Did the two of you already eat?"

Trixie hopped onto the chair so she could be a part of the discussion. Before Michael could open the box Trixie spun it around and stole a slice. Michael smiled at her.

"We were in the middle of seconds."

"Pick your slice Chloe, I didn't mean to crash the night." He spun the box over for Chloe to help herself. She shook her head and grabbed a cheese stick instead.

"I'm fine, this was what I wanted." She went ahead and showed him. "You should try one."

"Mind placing one on my plate?" Chloe nodded her head and cut him a piece. "Thank you."

"I haven't seen you in awhile Michael. Where have you been?" Trixie asked. Michael finished grabbing what he wanted out of the box and stood on the other side of the island. He leaned over the counter and smiled at the young girl.

"Locked away on your mother's orders," he shot Chloe a smirk. "I'd watch out if I was you. Even if you're old enough to do what you want, your mom still has authority over you."

"You grounded Michael, mom?"

"I didn't…" one look from Michael and she stopped. She had told him to stay in doors more, but she didn't mean for him to lock himself away. "I kinda did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." He took a bite out of his pizza. "Your mom strikes fear into all of us and that's saying a lot coming from me." He stood up straight and ruffled Trixie's hair again. "Are you behaving?"

"I'm always behaving."

"Mhm, sure you are," said Chloe. Trixie looked up at Michael with innocence.

"Oh you're on your own kid, I'm just as scared of your mom as you are."

"And yet you continue to push my buttons."

"Of course! There's fun in it." He finished up his slice and attacked another one.

"Mom says Lucifer is coming back soon. Does this mean you'll be leaving when he comes back?" Trixie asked.

Michael stopped what he was doing and looked over at the teenager. There was sadness in her voice and on her face. He looked over to Chloe and noticed she was interested in his answer as well.

"I uh… I'm not sure. Depends on how fast your mom and Maze can help me find someone."

"Maze is really good at finding people. Whoever you lost she's going to find them. Mom is just as good, you have the best people on the job."

"I know I do." He looked back over to Chloe and smiled.

"If Mom and Maze can find your person, will you stay?" Trixie asked. Chloe tried to get Trixie to ease up but Michael stopped her.

"It's alright…" he sighed before continuing. "I'd like to very much, but you see…" He moved his plate out of the way and placed his elbows on the counter. "I have a son and daughter I'm looking for. I've been searching everywhere and I've had no luck. Your mom and Maze are finding someone who can help. Once they find him, I'll be gone for awhile."

"I didn't know you had kids… I'm sorry you lost them…"

"I am too... I'm sure once I find them I'll come back..." Michael could see the sadness on Trixie's face, he didn't want it there. He smiled, "I'm going to need a place to raise two kids. Maybe your mom can give me some pointers." He looked over to Chloe and smiled. She was taken back by his statement.

"Of course! Do you know how old they are?" she asked. This was the most she'd heard about this from Michael. She tried getting him to open up but he always shot her down.

"Cal may be a few years older than Trixie here… it's hard to remember, it's been so long."

"You said you had a daughter," Trixie spoke. "What about her?"

Michael smiled. "Elaine. I am not sure how old she'd be. Cal was already a toddler when we were separated. I believe she'd be your age. Got any advice for a father dealing with a teenage daughter?" He asked them both.

"Privacy," Trixie said.

"Discipline," her mother answered.

Michael let out a chuckle. He tapped his knuckle against the counter top and stood up straight.

"I'll take both into consideration."

"I hope you find your kids, Michael. I couldn't imagine being away from my mom and dad." Chloe walked over to Trixie and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I hope so to, kid. I hope so to…"

_______________________

The three had spent the past few hours catching up and watching television. Whenever Michael got a chance to be around Trixie he dedicated all his concentration to her. Whether it was helping out with homework or talking about school, he always listened.

Today he let the teenager bombarde him with her favorite television show. It gave Chloe time to catch up on her police work, which he was happy to help with. He always enjoyed his time with Trixie.

As the night got later, Chloe called for Trixie to head off to bed. The child complained but Michael made sure to ensure her, he'd stop by again soon.

With Trixie in bed by ten, it gave Chloe some time to talk with Michael.

He was currently putting away the blankets and pillows Trixie had brought into the living room. When he was done folding the blankets, Chloe motioned for him to have a seat on the couch with her.

"I think I should be heading back now… I don't want to overstay my welcome," he said. Chloe shook her head.

"You're not. Have a seat… we should talk."

"I…" he sighed when she gave him a look. "Alright." He sat on the other side of the couch.

"How are you doing? Emotionally."

"Fine," he replied.

"Michael," she scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I see the way you act around Trixie…"

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Michael it's fine, I understand. She's around the same age as your daughter. It's fine… I'm asking if you're doing okay. Maze told me you've been going over the books again."

"I have nothing else to do, it helps pass the time…"

Chloe nodded her head. She couldn't imagine the stress and worry that went into losing your child, let alone two of them. Michael was doing the best he could with the information he had. She patted his knee before scooting away.

"So… Elaine and Cal… today was the first I heard about them…" she was testing the waters to see how much he'd open up.

Michael hummed.

"You said Cal was a toddler the last time you saw him… do you remember what he looked like?"

Michael pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Chloe. His cold stare turned soft as he realized she was only trying to help him.

"I… uh," Michael looked down at his hands that rested on his lap. "I'm not sure I could form a face even if I tried… I mean it's there… in the far corner of my mind, it's there. I just can't make out a face. I can see his hair and eyes but…" he looked up and over to Chloe, "I can't even remember my own children's faces."

He watched Chloe's facial features slowly drop. He could see the sympathy all over her face. He didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't want anyone's pity. It was why he kept the knowledge of his children a secret.

Michael turned his head away and looked back at his hands. Chloe reached her hand out and placed her hand on his. His hands were different from Lucifer's. Just from the touch alone she knew these were Michael's and not his brother's. Lucifer's were soft and smooth. Michael had rough skin, she could feel the calluses.

"Lucifer didn't go into depth with what happened…" Michael's head shot up to look at her, "and I'd never ask. Whatever happened I know was traumatic for you. Having your children taken and placed God knows where…" she kicked herself for saying that. She watched Michael's eyebrows pinch together. "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is, you'll find them. We'll find them. Maze and I will help." Michael nodded his head and went back to looking at their conjoined hands. "I won't ask you to talk about what happened to you, but maybe you should talk with Linda…"

"I don't need therapy."

"I think you do…" she pulled her hand away and placed her hand on his bicep. He pulled his eyes from his hands once more and looked at her. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, it may come off that way, but I want to help. I think Linda can help. Whether it's with coping or helping you remember Cal and Elaine's faces. Linda is a really good therapist… she's helped Lucifer a lot and we both know how your brother is."

She nudged Michael and flashed him a smile, when he caught her little joke he smiled.

"If Linda can break through Lucifer's impenetrable walls and help him, I'm sure she can do wonders for you."

He looked at her for a good minute before he broke down. Michael nodded his head and agreed to give his sister-in-law a call.

"I'm sorry things got a little intense right now…" Chloe said. Michael shook his head and let out a breath of wind he didn't know he was holding onto.

"It's fine…"

"Would you like a glass of water or something stronger?" she got up from the couch and gave Michael some room to compose himself.

"Water… I know you have work in the morning."

Chloe walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. Michael stood from his spot on the couch and followed Chloe into the kitchen. He leaned against the island and looked down at the pattern on the counter top.

"I uh… I talked with Ella the other day," Chloe said. She pulled the cup out and silently asked if he wanted ice. Michael nodded his head.

"Did you?"

"Yeah," Chloe let a smile cross over her face.

Once Michael saw it, he knew this conversation was going to be a good one. Chloe placed the cup against the ice machine and let the ice fall. Once that was done she moved it over so it could fill up with water.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what does she have planned for our date?" He accepted the ice water from Chloe and had himself a drink.

She was his inside man, she was supposed to get a feel of what they'd be doing so he could be prepared. When Chloe shook her head he knew he lost his spy.

"Nooo, she turned you on me. She did, didn't she?"

Chloe let out a soft laugh, "I've known Ella longer than you. My allegiances will always be with her." Michael waved his hand in the air dismissing her words.

"Fine, be that way. What did the two of you talk about?"

"Nothing really, but I did notice she's just as fascinated with you as you are with her."

"What?" he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Nuh-uh don't start that. I saw the way your face lit up once I said her name. Your smitten with this girl and you can't deny it."

Michael went ahead and looked into his cup of water. He lifted it up to inspect the contents inside. He was trying all he could to avoid confirming Chloe's statement.

"Mhm, be a child. I still know you have the biggest crush on her." Chloe leaned up against the refrigerator and stared at Michael until he looked at her.

From the corner of his eye he could see Chloe watching him. He brought the cup back up to his lips and had himself a sip before putting it down.

"Fine… I do. There. I have a crush on Miss Lopez," he declared for all to hear.

"Shh! Trixie is asleep."

"Oh sorry," he whispered. The two of them looked at one another before chuckling.

"So you really like Ella, huh?"

"I do... " he lowered his eyes onto the cup and smiled.

"She has something really good planned for the both of you," before he could open his mouth she pointed her index finger at him, "and no it's not baseball. You need to let that fantasy go."

"It's because the Cubs are out, huh? She lives in Los Angeles now, I will make a Dodgers fan out of her. Just you wait."

Chloe shook her head, "since when did you get into baseball?"

"I have nothing better to do, so I started flipping through the channels. The sport caught my attention when the news kept covering the right outfielder's throw a couple of months back. He chucked that ball all the way from the back right corner all the way to third base," he slapped his hand on the counter. "Incredible. I've been watching ever since. I'm an official Angelino now." He said with a smile. "Fitting as I'm one of two angels in Los Angeles now."

"City of Angeles indeed…" Chloe pushed herself off the fridge and leaned on the other side of the counter in front of Michael. "Not to sound like an overprotective sister, but what are your intentions with Ella?"

He furrowed his eyebrows together and pushed himself off the counter.

"My intentions? Overprotective?" He let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were Ella's protector and keeper of her affections."

"She's my friend, Michael. I care about…"

"I am aware the two of you are friends, I..."

"Let me speak," Chloe ordered. Michael gave her the floor and let her say what she had to say. "I'm sorry but I need you to understand that Ella is my friend first. She's like a sister to me. Her feelings come before yours. If you are serious about continuing your affairs with her, you need to know that you cannot lead her on."

"I'm not leading anyone on…"

"I'm still speaking."

"Sorry…" he shut his mouth and kept quiet.

"You just said you have feelings for her. Whether it's a crush or not, I don't want you getting Ella's hope up just to tear them down when you leave."

"I…" he closed his mouth just as fast as he opened it. He knew Chloe had a point. He pulled the high chair out and had himself a seat. "I'd come back. I don't see the problem with us talking while I am away."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Michael. He was right, there was nothing wrong with them talking while he was looking for his children. The only problem with the actual scenario was that he probably didn't know how long all of this would take.

"How far do you plan on taking this with Ella?"

"I… I'm not sure. This is all rather new for me. I've never had feelings for a human before."

"Not even with the mother of your children?"

It was an honest question, one she knew was the wrong thing to ask. She watched a flash of anger spread across his face.

"Don't. My brother may not have told you what happened to me, but don't presume to know my children came into existence like every other babe born into this world."

There was a bitterness to the tone of his voice. The way he whispered it out of his lips made it all the more threatening than if he spoke in a normal tone.

"So no, I've never had an overwhelming feeling for a human before. Forgive me if I don't know what my intentions are."

Chloe really hit a nerve with Michael. He looked at her and hit her with just as much weight as she did with him. "Does my brother know his intentions with you? Do you know his intentions when he comes back?"

"I…" she was caught off guard. Michael watched as she opened and closed her mouth. He let her fear sizzle for a little before pulling back. When he broke concentration he stood from the chair and pushed it back into its spot. It was time to leave. He felt bad for making her aware of her fears.

"My brother is a good man. Whether he has openly expressed his feelings or not they are there for you. Not all of us were given affection and love like you humans. It's new to my brothers and I. We're learning it as we go." He made his way over to the front door and opened it. Before he stepped out he looked over his shoulder and back to Chloe. "The last thing I'd want to do is leave Ella waiting for me. I will make this work should it get to an alarming point. I won't hurt her…"

He tapped the side of the door and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother sticking around for a response from Chloe. He knew she was still stuck on his questions about his brother and they'd be there until she came to the conclusion she'd be willing to do anything to make sure her feelings were reciprocated.

_______________________

Once he got to the penthouse, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He brought the bottle over to the desk and plopped down on the leather chair.

Chloe's words kept ringing in his head. He came over to enjoy the company of her offspring and chat with his friend, but instead received a wake up call along with an irritated attitude.

Michael brought the glass up to his lips and finished his glass. As he went to pour himself another glass, he felt a vibration come from his front pocket. He let it go. He didn't want to hear about Chloe's apology.

He poured himself a second glass and sipped at the contents while flipping through the open books on the desk.

His brother had tons of books on celestials, but none accurate to the actual story. His brother's handwriting was etched into the sides like footnotes. All explaining the truth of what actually happened. Michael was amazed at the detailed log his brother had to offer. He never knew the Devil cared for human history.

Michael was well into his third glass when his phone went off again. He sighed before deciding to answer Chloe back. When he pulled it out of his pocket he noticed a missed call from Ella followed by a text message.

He placed his glass down and swiped at the screen to unlock what Ella had to say.

_Okay so mini embarrassment averted, I've finally talked myself down from moving back to Chicago. So you saw my collection of underwear, it's not like you don't wear underwear._

Michael chuckled at the first message, there were two more that followed after that one.

_Not saying you wear women's underwear! You don't do you? Of course you don't! Duh…_

_I'm going to call you, is that okay? I feel I'm rambling and making this worse._

He nodded his head as he remembered he had a missed call from Ella. He swiped his finger up to see the last message she had to offer.

_Either I've scared you away or you're busy… please say you're busy. I'll stop messaging until you text me back_

Michael checked the time, it was only eleven. Ella had just sent the last message. He placed his cup down on the desk and gave his full attention to his phone.

...

**Michael:** Apologies, I was unaware you were trying to contact me.

And no I don't wear ladies underwear 😂

 **Ella:** That's okay. Phew! Did I interrupt anything?

 **Michael:** Nope you're good

 **Ella:** Everything alright?

 **Michael:** Yeah why do you ask?

 **Ella** : Just curious

 **Michael:** I'm about four glasses of whiskey into the night

Just trying to knock myself out.

 **Ella:** Having a hard time falling asleep?

 **Michael:** You could say that

 **Ella:** Would you like a recommendation?

 **Michael:** I would love one please

 **Ella:** Does Lucifer's cabinets have tea in them?

 **Michael:** I don't know… let me check.

Michael picked himself from off the chair. He drank the rest of the liquid in his glass and placed it on the desk. He then rounded the corner and headed into the back rooms. As he made his way into the kitchen, he received a text from Ella.

**Ella:** If Lucifer has chamomile, I'd make yourself a cup. It helps when I have a hard time falling asleep

He placed the phone down and searched the cabinets for the tea she recommended. He found earl grey, black, mugwort, and even lavender but no chamomile. He was just about to give up when he found a small box off to the side. When he went to go pull it out he found it to be just what he was looking for.

He smiled down at the box and looked over the packaging. There was nothing special about it, but it looked old. After inspecting it, Michael placed it down on the counter top and started messaging Ella.

**Michael:** Found a box. Looks old but I think it should still work.

 **Ella:** I'd check the expiration! Tea can go bad

 **Michael:** Really?

 **Ella:** Totally! Some can develop mold on the leaves

Wouldn't want you getting sick before our date!

 **Michael:** No we wouldn't want that 😊

I have these

[attachment sent]

 **Ella:** Lavender! Should help relax you 😊

 **Michael:** Lavender it is 😊

 **Ella:** Check the expiration!

 **Michael:** It's good. Thank you 😊

 **Ella:** No problem 😊

I should be heading to bed now

 **Michael:** If you must 

Have a good night's rest 😊

 **Ella:** Same to you! I hope the tea works.

Good night MIchael 😊

 **Michael:** Good night Ella 😊

...

Michael placed his phone in his pocket and got to work making his cup of tea. He placed some tap water into a kettle and placed it on the stove. After turning it on, he took a step back and waited. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the fire burn under the kettle.

His mind started to drift to the conversation with Chloe, but he banished them away. He wanted to sleep tonight, he didn't want to burden himself with the thoughts of tomorrow. Right now he wanted to drink his tea and head to bed.

His eyes went back to the fire under the kettle. He let his brain shut off and just watched the color change of the flames.

_______________________

**Wednesday: 6:45 a.m**

**Ella:** Good morning! 😊

 **Michael:** Good morning :😊!

 **Ella:** Get any sleep?

 **Michael:** I did actually

Thank you for the tea suggestion

 **Ella:** Ella Lopez, tea connoisseur

 **Michael:** Haha yes you are

Heading into work?

 **Ella:** Yup, but getting at a late start!

 **Michael:** Did you forget your lunch again?

 **Ella:** No haha. Forgot I had parked my car on the other side of the block

Went out and couldn't find my car.

 **Michael:** Street sweep?

 **Ella:** You know it

 **Michael:** [That's Rough Buddy gif. ]

 **Ella:** GASP! Did you… you you just Zuko me?

 **Michael:** Lol what?

 **Ella:** Do you have any idea where that gif is from?

 **Michael:** Not a clue 😅

 **Ella:** Oh you're so lucky you're cute

 **Michael:** I'm cute? 😊

 **Ella:** And now you're cocky

 **Michael:** Not cocky, if I am unaware how cute I am 😊

 **Ella:** Mhm

 **Michael:** Don't text and drive!

 **Ella:** I'm not!

 **Michael:** Ok 

**Ella:** I gotta put my phone away now. BUT! I'll see you tonight 😊

 **Michael:** It's a date 😊

_______________________

Michael plopped back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't managed to get any sleep. He never drank the tea. His mind just kept running through the scenarios of what would happen in the coming month.

He slapped his hands over his face and ran them down his cheeks, pulling the skin down from his eyes. Michael let out a frustrated growl after throwing his fist onto the bed on the sides of his body.

"You should have drank the fucking tea…" he sighed and pushed himself off the bed.

He needed to get some sleep before he went out for his date tonight. The last thing he wanted was a grouchy version of him hanging around Ella. He wasn't a fun guy when he lacked sleep.

_______________________

**12:12 p.m**

**Michael:** Will me lady be picking me up tonight?

 **Ella:** Oh shiverless knight, aye I will

 **Michael:** Haha on her trusty steed?

 **Ella:** Nay. Sir Uber will escort us to our destination 😊

 **Michael:** Huzzah!

 **Ella:** Lol. I should be at Lux around 6:30 

**Michael:** Sounds good! Care to let me take you out for lunch once more?

 **Ella:** You just brought me lunch yesterday

 **Michael:** So? 😂

 **Ella:** Our dates tonight, not now

 **Michael:** It can extend into tonight

 **Ella:** Smooth but I gotta draw a line

 **Michael:** ☹️

 **Ella:** Aw! Don't give me that face

 **Michael:** ☹️

 **Ella:** You're horrible! You're making me feel bad

 **Michael:** Now you know how I feel 

**Ella:** Nice try but I gotta say no. I don't wanna risk telling you where we are going tonight. I could barely keep myself from telling you yesterday.

 **Michael:** Haha alright. I'll wait till tonight to see you.

 **Ella:** Good! 😊 It'll be worth the surprise

 **Michael:** Dodgers are playing tonight… Just a reminder 😉

 **Ella:** It's not a baseball game! 

**Michael:** Worth another shot 😂

_______________________

Ella placed her phone back on the desk. She shook her head as she tried to regain some composure of the task at hand. Her work was sprawled out in front of her. She needed to finish up before she took her lunch break. As she tried to finish up writing a report, a knock at the door called for her attention.

"Come in," she said, finishing up the last sentence.

"Sup Ella," Maze called from the other side of the room. Ella's head shot up so fast, she was surprised to hear Maze's voice.

"Hey Maze, what are you doing here?"

The demon pushed her way into the room and over to the scientist. She messed around with some test tubes before answering Ella.

"Dropped off a bounty… heard about your date tonight with Michael…" she took a seat on the work table and shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda bored and willing to lend an ear."

"Lend an ear?"

"You know," she waved her hand around, "girl talk… that kind of stuff." Ella smiled.

"Maze willing to gossip with me? Is the world ending? Did Michael put you up to this?"

Maze scoffed out a noise, "no. I saw your door open and just thought… I don't know. Nevermind." Ella stopped Maze before she could climb off the top of the table and leave.

"Stay, we can talk. Afterall, you are still my wingman… even though you were a terrible one last friday."

"I was still trying to figure you and Michael out… you're okay… I guess," she rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. Ella let it slide, she knew Maze did things differently than most.

"Okay. So..." she closed up her folders and looked over to Maze. "Any tips on things Michael likes? I know he's fairly new to things… just anything you've discovered?"

Maze lifted an eyebrow confused.

"Things he likes? As in what?" There was mischief in her voice.

"No not like that… I mean that could use…" she shook her head. "No. no. I meant food, drinks, gifts."

Maze sat there looking at Ella not sure why she was asking the question.

"Oh come on Maze, you have to know those kinds of things. I'm only asking because he's been spoiling me. I wanna repay the favor."

"You do know if a man spoils you, you should accept it right?"

"I am accepting it… I just want to do something nice for him. You know, catch him by surprise."

Maze sighed, "fine. What do you wanna know? I'll see what I can share."

Ella pulled out her notepad ready to take notes on everything Maze had to offer.


	3. You Make Me Feel So Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official first chapter of the new series! So sorry for the wait! 
> 
> I’ve been feeling under the weather for the past two weeks and it didn’t knock me off my feet until New Years Eve. It’s been a slow climb back to health, but I feel if I don’t post this I’ll keep recreating it in my fever dreams. (I have a very active brain…. I’m always in a constant state of excessive daydreaming 😅)
> 
> With that, I should probably start on the next date idea. Remember we got a month full of dates ideas I gotta push out. If any of you have any ideas on what these two could do next I’d love to hear ideas. I currently have 2 in mind, but 2 out of what lets say 10. I’m thinking every other chapter is a date, idk yet. I gotta squeeze a lot in before Lucifer comes in. Gaudium, Secret Children, Identity reveal, etc… 
> 
> Well I’ll stop my rambling and let you get to the chapter. Stay safe, wash your hands, and try not to touch anyone haha. Enjoy!

She was running late. 

The Uber was taking longer than she expected. She had to cancel the driver three times before she got one that was actually in her area. 

As the black Kia rolled up in front of her building, the driver rolled down his window. 

“Ella Lopez?” He asked. Ella nodded her head. 

“Raul Sanchez?” She asked. The man nodded his head, unlocking the doors. 

Safe that the man was her driver, Ella entered the car and put her seatbelt on. 

“I understand we are making another stop before going to our destination. Are we still heading to the nightclub Lux?”

“Yes, is that okay?”

“Yup, just let me put it into my gps.” He took the moment to type in his new coordinates. “Says we’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“That’s good.”

The driver nodded his head and took off. He put on his music to keep the silence bearable. 

Ella couldn’t help but smile the whole way. The thought of being with Michael again tonight made her happy. She kept her view to the window and watched the traffic move outside. 

A vibration from her purse notified her that she’d received a text message. She fished her phone out of her pocket and checked the lock screen.

**_The dress code was casual, right?_ **

It said from Michael. She smiled at her phone as she unlocked the text. 

**_Yes. And don’t tell me you don’t have anything to wear. Maze has already informed me that you raided Dan’s closet for potential clothing advice._ **

Another text came within seconds. She shook her head as Michael replied lightning fast. 

**_Keyword. Advice, Darling. I highly doubt you want me dressing like Daniel._ **

Ella thought over Michael's words and shook her head. She physically shivered at the thought of going down that route again. 

**_Mind sending me over a picture of you for reference?_ ** **😉**

The corners of Ella’s lips tugged so far back you’d think she’d seen a naughty photo. She looked up at the driver and looked to see if he’d seen her expression. He didn’t. 

Going over his request, she shot him down. She knew he was aware of the word casual. This was just his way of getting a sneak peak of her before they met. 

**_Request denied_ ** **😝**

She bit her lip to prevent the smile from spreading any further. As she waited for his response, she dared to look at her driver once more. The two made eye contact in the rearview mirror. She quickly avoided her gaze and responded back to Michael. 

**_Dank Farrik. It was worth a try_ ** **😅**

Her eyes bulged out as she caught onto his new nerd terminology. She sat up straight with excitement. 

“So… what do we got, date night?” Raul asked. He looked up at the mirror to make eye contact with Ella. 

“Hmm?” She was too busy trying to message Michael to hear what he had to say. 

“Oh I just asked if it was date night. I can see you blushing into your phone.” 

“Oh!” She tried to pull back on the blushing but laughed it off. “Yeah…” she waved her hand in the air, “just a new thing I got going.” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to impose. Sorry about that.” 

“No no you’re fine. It’s fine. I’m just messaging my date… he’s having trouble deciding on an outfit.” 

The driver chuckled. 

“Either he’s nervous or he’s conceded. I’d hope the former, for your sake.” 

“Oh definitely the former.” She smiled down at her phone as she received confirmation that he’d settled on an outfit. “Green light, he’s found the outfit.” 

“Good timing, we’re ten minutes out.”

____________________________

  
  


As instructed, they arrived within ten minutes. Ella made sure to message Michael and notify him that they’d be outside in the front. 

As Michael popped out of Lux, Ella busted out in laughter. 

“He’s literally wearing the same thing as me,” she told the driver. 

He turned his head and looked over the man heading their way. Michael was indeed wearing the same outfit scheme as Ella. Grey knitted sweater with denim jeans. 

She hurried and rolled down the window so she could whistle at her date. 

“Look at you! We’re twinning it!” 

Michael stopped a few feet from the car and did an overdramatized pose for her. He shuffled his feet to add dramatics. 

“Is that so?” He walked up to the window and looked down at her attire. “Ha! We are!” He leaned into the window and smiled at her. “I’m afraid one of us might have to change.” 

“What you don’t want to match with me?” She laughed. 

He lifted his head towards the night sky thinking of his answer, the gesture cost him a light punch to the stomach. He let out a chuckle before leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. 

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to lean forward, but he was happy when she reciprocated it back. 

A cough from the driver seat pulled them apart. 

“Sorry,” Michael voiced. 

He clenched his teeth and flashed Ella a smile. He felt like a school boy that had just got caught kissing someone he wasn’t supposed to be kissing. To avoid any further disruption, Michael backed away and made haste for the other side of the car. 

“I can move over. Michael come back!” Ella called out. 

He made a one-eighty turn and opened the door that had the window down. Ella scooted over into the middle and let Michael slide into the car. Once he was buckled in, the driver turned around and smiled at the pair. 

“Definitely the former,” he told Ella. 

“Shh!” She replied. 

Michael turned his head toward her and looked at his date confused. Ells brushed it off like it was nothing. She went ahead and slipped her hand into his. The connection was enough to render him speechless. His eyes dropped down to their joint hands and smiled. 

_She’s holding my hand…_ He told himself. 

Ella’s began running her thumb across his calluses.

“We’re heading to…” Raul spoke up.

“Yes!” She cut him off. She looked at Michael and then back to Raul. “Sorry,” she let out a chuckle, “I’m surprising him. He doesn’t know where we’re going, but yes the next destination is on Figueroa Street.”

“Oh I’m sorry!” He felt bad for almost ruining the date. “Got it, lips closed. We should be there in twenty minutes.”

“Thank you Raul!” The man gave her a thumbs up and let the two have their privacy. 

She turned her head and shot Michael a smile when she noticed he was all too quiet. Her hand slipped out of his to grab his attention. 

He mourned her touch. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

Michael looked up confused. She shot him a smile once more and repeated her question. 

“Oh,” he let out a chuckle, “sorry, no yeah, I’m okay. I wasn’t paying attention. I was kinda lost in thought.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Would you believe me if I said your beauty?” He shot her an award winning smile. 

“Mr. Smooth.” 

Ella visibility blushed at his statement. She hid her face by looking forward at the driver. Michael slipped his hand over her thigh and into her hand. 

That brief touch of her thigh was enough to send butterflies fluttering inside Ella’s stomach. She bit her lip to prevent their Uber driver from noticing her reaction. 

It was too late, he was secretly watching from the rearview mirror. He shot her a smile. 

She shook her head and retreated back into the seat besides Michael. Their closeness forced Michael to slip his arm over her shoulder, relinquishing her hand. 

“Hi,” he whispered down at her. 

“Hi,” she smiled up at him. 

“How was work?” 

As the atmosphere in the car changed with that one sentence, she rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest. 

“Tiring. I hate cataloging day... I mean I love it, but I was doing double time today to try and get out early and it kinda just tired me out.”

“You know you didn’t have to leave early for our date, we could have resc…”

“No no, we’ve been looking forward to this day and…” she looked up, “I didn’t want to change it.” 

“Didn’t want to change it, you say? Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. 

Kissing was new to him, casual kissing. The intimacy of kissing someone just to have a connection. Everytime his lips touched Ella’s, his heart always fluttered. 

Aware that another person was in the car, Ella pulled away and corrected the smudge of lipstick on his lips. 

“Sorry, I forgot the clapstick.” Michael let out a chuckle. 

“Is this not the right shade for my lips?” He joked. Ella slapped his chest, before laying into his side. “Can I know where we’re going?” He leaned by her ear. 

“Nope,” she responded. 

“Can I get a clue?”

“Nope,” she replied once more. 

“Do...”

“Not a baseball game,” she let out a chuckle. 

“Oh I know. The game started two hours ago.” He chuckled. Michael reached across and linked his fingers with hers. “I was going to ask if I could pay tonight. We never talked about it, but it wouldn’t be right for you to pay for the whole night.” 

“Nope, I got it all covered. I’m your sugar mama for the night,” she looked up and smiled at Michael. 

“What’s a sugar mama?” He wasn’t familiar with the word. 

Raul let out a noise when he heard the word, he tried very hard not to laugh. 

“It’s a woman who pays for everything. So you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about any expenses today.” She ran her hand along his jaw admiring his smile. 

“What if I want to pay though?”

“You can pay for the next date,” she winked at him. 

“I thought we weren’t going to think ahead until the night was over…” He smiled. 

Ella went ahead and shrugged her shoulders. Sure she said that over the weekend, yes, but today was different. They had really pushed their connection a lot yesterday at their date not lunch date. 

She wanted to see him more. 

She wanted to kiss him more. 

Hell, she wanted him in her bed, but that could only happen if they kept going on dates. If they kept getting to know each other. 

So she shrugged her shoulders and let Michael know to plan their next date. 

“Noted,” Michael replied. He pulled her close and listened to the softly played music coming out of the speakers of the car. 

____________________________

  
  


Fifteen minutes passed before the car came to a stop in front of the building. Michael looked out the window, but still didn’t know where they were. The close proximity of the car rendered his ability to properly see the sign outside. He could tell it was a busy place. There was a line outside that wrapped the corner. 

Ella went ahead and confirmed her payment with the driver. She nudged Michael out when she was done. 

Like the gentleman Michael was, he held out his hand and helped Ella out. 

“Why thank you kind Sir.”

“It is my pleasure, my Lady.” 

He offered his elbow waiting for Ella to link her arm with his. Ella went ahead and wrapped her arm around Michael’s and led him over to the entrance. 

“Got any idea where we are at?” She asked. Michael shook his head. 

“Good thing we picked a sweater to wear tonight, it’s a bit chilly outside.” 

“Oh we don’t have to wait outside, I put in reservation over the weekend.” 

Impressed, Michael nodded his head and led them over to the front door. The doorman politely asked if they had a reservation, which Ella kindly showed proof. Once everything was covered, Michael opened the door for them. 

The sound of bowling pins echoed out into the building. Michael still had a look of confusion on his face, but held wonder in his smile. 

“What is this place?” he asked with a smile. 

“It’s a bowling alley. Have you never been here before?” 

Michael shook his head. He pulled them deeper into the building so he could get a better look.

The place looked like it came out of nineteen twenties. Ella watched as Michael pulled her along so he could take in the old architecture. As they passed the kitchen, Michael stopped and watched the employees pull pizzas out of a stone oven. 

“You’ve never heard of Highland Park?” She asked. Michael shook his head again. He felt like a broken bobblehead. “Oh wow! I can’t wait for you to see the lanes and the bar.” 

It was her turn to pull Michael along. The angel followed Ella’s lead and let the tiny woman lead him down the hall further into the building. The sound of bowling palls smacking into the pins grew louder. 

When they reached the entrance, a coworker stopped them. 

“Will you be eating or just playing tonight?” the employee asked. 

“Both.” Ella said with confidence. “Oh, I have a reservation. It’s under Ella.” She looked up at Michael and smiled at him. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to see if her name was written on the woman’s notebook. 

The employee looked over the names, once she found the name she highlighted it. 

“You’re an hour early, but you’re free to…” as the employee looked up and locked eyes with Michael. “Mr. Morningstar! I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t know that was you. Allow me to open up a lane for you…”

“Oh…” he looked down at Ella and smiled. It wasn’t the first time he’d been mistaken for his brother. “I… it’s alright. We’re in no rush. ” He looked down at Ella. 

“Are you sure? We’d be more than willing to open up a lane for you and your friend…”

“Date,” Michael corrected, “and no. We’re fine with waiting. Thank you.” 

The employee nodded her head, turned the pages of her notebook, and quickly left a note for herself. Once she was finished she smiled up at Michael, completely ignoring Ella. 

“You are free to enter the bowling area.” 

“But we have to pay…” Ella said, confused. 

“Mr. Morningstar is a huge sponsor of our business. We couldn’t possibly accept any money from him.” 

Not interested in looking a gifted horse in the mouth, Ella grabbed Michael’s hand and booked it into the bowling area. 

“I can’t believe Lucifer has this many connections around L.A.” 

“You’d be surprised to see how many deals he has as well…”

Out of nowhere, Ella slapped her hand across his chest once they were over by the bar. “Do you take advantage of all of your brother’s business deals?” 

“Of course I do!” He chuckled. “I’ve been maintaining half of them since he’s been gone, it’s only fair I get a cut.”

Ella led them over to the bar so they could get started with the night. As she faced the bartender, Michael stood besides her paying the employee no mind. His eyes roamed over Ella’s backside as she arched forward. 

“What can I get for you, sweetheart?” The bartender asked. 

The innocent name calling snapped Michael’s head straight up so he could see the man who was flirting with his date. 

“Cool it Luke, I’m on a date.”

“Mr. Morningstar is your date?” He said in disbelief. The two men made eye contact, Michael was not happy. He squinted his eyes staring the man down.

“No,” she let out a laugh. “This is Michael, he’s Lucifer’s brother. Michael, Luke. Luke this is my date, Michael.”

“Pleasure,” Michael said. He extended his hand out so he could shake the bartender’s hand. 

As the two men clasped hands, they both went for a strong grip. Michael added extra grip as the human tried to show his dominance. Luke pulled back fast as Michael’s grip grew too tight. 

“Nice to meet you Michael. Your name precedes you.” He flexed his hand trying to loosen the cramp that was forming. “What… what uh, can I get for the two of you?”

Oblivious the two men were measuring dick sizes, Ella tapped her hands across the bar humming at the choices on the cocktail menu. 

“Uh… any chance I can get you to make something off the menu?”

“For you, anything.”

“I was thinking of your famous green tea.” Luke nodded his head. “And Michael will have a whiskey sour.” 

Michael pulled his eyes from Luke and smiled down at Ella. 

“How did you… you know my favorite drink?”

“I pay attention,” she mumbled. 

“Who told you?” 

Ella zipped her lips and looked over at Luke. 

“Green tea and a Whiskey sour, my good man.” 

“Got it boss. Go ahead and have a seat over at the open chairs. I’ll get your drinks ready in the meantime.” 

“Thank you Luke!” 

Ella reached into her purse ready to leave him her card, but he stopped her right away.

“Nope night tonight, it’s on me.” He shot her a smile and gave Michael a nod. 

“I can’t do that to you, come on.” 

“Nope.” He started pulling bottles off the rack for their drinks ignoring Ella’s advances to give him her debit card. Michael smiled as she started to get frustrated. “Rye whiskey alright Michael?” 

“Hmm?” He turned his head. “Sure. Which one’s do you have?” 

“I have Michter, bullet, Jack…” 

“Michter, please.” 

“A man with taste.” Luke pulled out the bottle and started measuring ingredients out. 

Ella watched in wonder as her friend went all out to show her his trade. Michael went ahead and nudged Ella over to the chairs off to the side. She followed along. Before she could pull out her chair, Michael beat her to it. 

“Why, thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” he whispered by her ear. He worked fast and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Mind if I sit besides you?”

“Not at all.” She tapped the seat. 

Michael plopped himself besides Ella. His eyes wandered all around the building taking in the architecture for the first time. His senses were on full alert. The smell of pizza was strong. The noise of bowling balls hitting the pins roared loud across the room. The rich orange hue of the lighting worked wonders on the nineteen-twenties themed bowling alley. 

Ella leaned into his side and directed his attention over to the wall besides him. The whole wall was dedicated to alcohol bottles. Some dating back to the nineteenth century. He couldn’t stop looking at the collection of alcohol lined inside the glass cabinets. 

“I got your Whiskey sour and green tea,” Luke said. He placed their drinks in front of them and shot Ella a wink before walking away. She shook her head dismissing his flirtation. 

“Do you like the place?” Ella asked. She nudged Michael to let him know his drink was in front of him. 

“I love it,” he said. He gave the room one last scan before smiling at Ella. “Thank you for picking this place. I’ve never been here before.”

“I could tell when we first walked inside,” she let out a chuckle. 

“I need to work on my poker face.”

Ella brought her cocktail up to her lips and tried her drink. As the whiskey hit her taste buds, she pulled away and nodded her head.

“Luke out did himself on that,” she slid her drink over for Michael to try. “You gotta try this.”

“Sharing drinks now?” He asked, amused. 

“Well if you don’t want to...” She pulled at the napkin under her glass, but Michael stopped her. 

“No no, I’d love to try it. I was just playing with you.” He leaned forward and placed his lips on the straw to have himself a try. His eyebrows shot up surprised. “What’s this called again?”

“A green tea. It was Jameson, peach schnapps, and sours. Figured I’d start off slow tonight.” 

Michael tried taking another sip, but she pushed his face away. 

“Nuh-uh this one’s mine.”

He scooted closer to her. 

“I thought we were sharing things now,” he teased. 

“Well if that is the case, then let me try your drink.. I mean **_our_ ** drink.”

Michael let out a chuckle, he slid his drink over for Ella to try. He watched as she lifted the glass off the counter top and brought the drink up to her lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. His eyes wandered over her curls down the pattern of her sweater. He was entranced. 

He was too engrossed in her beauty to know she’d drank a sizable amount of his drink. As she lifted her eyebrow at him, he shook his head and dropped his eyes on his glass. 

“What the…” he let out a chuckle, “well did you at least enjoy it?”

“Very much,” she giggled out. 

“Can I have more of yours?” 

“Nope!” She grabbed her drink and slid off the chair. She started walking away from Michael. 

“Where are you going?” He called out. 

“To get something to eat. Come on!” 

She was already moving fast to the entrance of the building. Michael went ahead and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a few bills and placed it on the counter for Luke. Before he left, he waved the man off and rushed after his date with their drinks. 

____________________________

  
  


After a round of hot potato on what to get, the two had finally decided on a couple of appetizers followed by a pizza they could share. The cooks informed them that the food would be brought out and made in ten minutes. 

With that being said, the two walked over to the sitting area upstairs and had themselves a seat. Michael pulled the chair out for Ella once again so she could sit in the chair. 

“Such a gentleman,” she said. 

“What can I say, my mother taught me right.” He took his seat across from her and placed their number on the table for the employees to find later. 

“So weird question, you don’t have to answer, but I gotta ask. Was Charlotte really your step-mom?” 

Michael smiled into his drink as he tried to come up with a clever way of phrasing the answer. Ella sat quietly at the end of her seat waiting for his answer. When he was ready he placed his drink down and gave her a sincere smile. 

“She was a mother to me. I was heartbroken to know I missed my last opportunity to talk to her before she crossed into the beyond.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry Michael, I didn’t mean…”

“No no you’re alright.” He reached forward and laid his hand on hers. He shot her a smile for confirmation. “She was a cold woman and really hard to understand at times. Blame father for that, but I did hear she came around toward the end.” He pulled his hand away. 

“She did… I’m guessing you and Lucifer share the same thoughts about your dad.”

“In a sense. It’s really hard to shine when his shadow casts larger than your light. High expectations,” he shook his head, “I try not to impress him anymore. It’s a lost cause.”

“Seems like your father has an extreme God complex…”

“Oh,” he let out a chuckle, “you have no idea.” He held his glass forward so he could cheer Ella on the subject. She reciprocated the gesture and clinked her glass against his. 

He watched as she leaned back into her chair and smiled behind her glass. He still couldn’t get over how attracted her was to her. It wasn’t so much the physical attraction but the gravitational pull she had. He felt like something was pulling him towards her. Like a magnet. 

Curious if she’d respond well to more angelical conversation, Michael placed his glass down. He placed his elbows on the table and smiled. He promised Chloe he’d let Ella know of his intentions. And he spent all day going over them. He wanted this to work out. He wanted to be with her. 

“What?” Ella asked, curious. 

His heart started beating fast. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked. 

“A few things actually...I understand you were once a religious…” 

His conversation was cut short when an employee shoved a pie tray in front of them. 

“Order 9 for Mr. Morningstar!” He called out. “I got your Salsiccia E Ricotta pizza along with your six piece wings and cauliflower rice arancini.” He packed the table with their food, placing plates, napkins, and utensils for them to use. “Is there anything else I can get for the two of you. Drinks, anything?”

“Uh…” He was caught off guard. He looked around the table, “I could go for some water, if you have any. Ella?” He offered. 

“I’ll have the same.”

“I’ll be right back with that for you.” The employee took off leaving them with the delicious smell. 

“Oh I don’t know about you, but I am starving!” Ella exclaimed. 

She started plucking her choice of pizza off the pan. Before the cheese could fall, she lifted it in time to catch it with her tongue. Michael watched in wonder. Oh how Michael wished he was the greasy goop of cheese that swirled around her tongue. All conversation prior to the food was lost to him and the world.

“You alright, Michael?” She said, amused. 

“Huh?” He shook his head. “Yeah... yeah! I’m great.” He flashed her a smile. 

“Would you like a plate, Mr. Great?” 

“I’d love one, Miss Lopez.” 

Ella couldn’t help but get butterflies every time he called her that. It was the way he said it. He made it sound so sexual. Before she could say anything with the same caliber back, the employee walked over with their drinks. 

“I have your waters. I was told that your lane is being prepared and should be ready in thirty minutes. If you want, I can grab your shoe sizes and have them ready for you before…”

“That’ll be alright. I wasn’t expecting extra treatment today. We can take care of that ourselves…” Michael looked for a name tag but he couldn’t find one. 

“Serna,” he said. “My name is Serna.”

“Serna,” Michael repeated. “We can handle everything from here, but thank you for the offer.”

“Anytime, Mr. Morningstar.” He smiled at Ella and left. 

“It’s like dating a celebrity,” Ella said. 

“Dating? Are we dating now Miss Lopez?” He scooted his chair closer to her as he awaited her response. 

“Only if you play your cards right,” she teased. 

“Noted.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

____________________________

  
  


They had chatted amongst themselves until their thirty minutes was up. They shoved as much food as they could into their mouths until they were full. 

Unwilling to let food go to waste, Ella voiced that they should just bring the remaining food over to the lanes. It wasn’t a bad idea. They still wanted to drink, so it’d help to have something to munch on. 

With his hands occupied with their leftovers, Ella maneuvered Michael over to the bowling station. She managed to grab their shoes and information on where they were stationed. Lane four was their pick tonight. Smack right in the middle of the room. 

“Size twelve,” Ella said, impressed. “Not bad.”

“You like big feet?” 

“If the feet are anything to go by it…” She set Michael’s bowling shoes down in front of him. 

“Please Miss Lopez, I’m a virgin.” 

Ella burst into laughter. Her laughter was so great she had to hold onto Michael’s shoulder to prevent herself from falling over. 

“Oh that’s a funny one. If you're a virgin, I’m Mother Teresa.” 

“Nonsense, she was a heartless woman. Had her own cult and swept the lands with colonialism and racism. Made my life a living Hell while she was alive...” 

“You knew Mother Teresa?” 

“I don’t like to talk about it…” 

“Interesting.” 

“But you’re no Mother Teresa.” He pulled her down onto his lap. “You’re far too kind and innocent.” He ran a finger along her cheek. 

“Oh I wouldn’t say innocent,” she purred out. 

“Is that so?” 

Ella was leaning forward toward Michael’s lips when a group of four came and interrupted their moment. The woman of the group voiced her apologies. Ella and Michael waved them off saying it was fine. One by one their lane neighbors introduced themselves. The first was the oldest of the group. 

“Sorry for my friends. We all just had rounds of shots over at the bar. I’m Noah, this is my wife Claire.” Both extended their hands out to Michael and Ella. 

“Pleasure,” Michael said. 

“Nice to meet you,” Ella said back. 

Already sitting and putting their shoes on were the last of their group. Once they were finished tying their shoes, they extended their hands. 

“I’m Jon and this lovely man who will most likely stick to the couch is my husband, Ricky.”

“He’s not lying, I’m terrible at bowling. I only came for the drinks.” 

Michael and Ella extended their hands and said their hellos. 

“That’s quite a grip you got there…” Jon asked politely, seeking Michael’s name. 

“Michael! I’m terribly sorry. For the grip and failure to say my name. This is my…”

“I’m Ella. He’s my designated husband for the night,” she cut in. She smiled down at Michael, wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. 

“Designated husband?” Michael chuckled. 

“Well we can’t be the only non-married couple.” Michael didn’t bother saying anything more. He simply smiled and held Ella closer to him. 

“With that said, can I be the first to say, you picked a rather handsome one,” Claire voiced. 

It earned a round laughter from everyone. 

“I did, didn't I?” Ella responded back. Michael looked up, shaking his head. 

“Have the two of you started your game yet?” asked Noah. 

“No not yet… we were a little distracted.”

He let out a chuckle, “we noticed. Would you like to play teams?”

“That’d be fun. What do you think Michael?” Ella asked.

“I uh...never played before so I don’t know how well I’d be in a team.”

“Nonsense it’s super easy, I’ll give you some pointers.” Ella winked at Michael. 

“Alright.” 

“With that settled,” Jon clasped his hands, “we need team names. Ricky, you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Rear Enders,” he signalled his husband. 

“Ah, my man ladies and gents. This is why I love you!” He leaned over and kissed his husband. 

“They always pick that. Clever but inappropriate, Jon,” Claire voiced. 

“Ours isn’t any better, Dear.” He turned to Ella and Michael and smiled. “We like to use Shake-n-Bake.”

“That’s amazing! I love Talladega Nights.” Ella said. “Aw, now we gotta come up with a good one. Any ideas, Michael?”

“Oh my mind is only thinking of inappropriate names. I’ll wait to hear what you are thinking of first.”

“I always used the name split lickers, slick my balls, and gutter mouth. I doubt yours can be too bad.”

“Oh you’d be surprised.” He ran his hand along her thigh involuntarily. “I was thinking three fingers, holes, and loud bangs… The Shockers?” He felt her breath hitch. It was most likely from his roaming hand, but he liked to think it was also the name choice. He smiled and looked up at her. “But it doesn’t have the same appeal as everyone else's. 

“The shockers?” Noah asked. “Never heard that one.”

“How about Bowl Me Over?” She ran her hand along Michael’s jaw. 

“Is that an invitation?” Michael asked. 

“Oh ho! The heterosexual tension is skyrocketing! How about we use that testosterone to hit some pins?” Ricky stood up clasping his hands. 

Ella laughed to herself as they were once again interrupted. Michael’s head leaned against her bicep to recuperate himself. She hugged his head to gesture her apology. She knew she was teasing him. She didn’t mean to do it. 

“I’ll go first for our lane,” Ricky voiced. 

“I’ll join you. Let me just put my shoes on first.” Ella climbed off Michael’s lap and sat besides him. As she finished tying them, she instructed Michael to watch her. “Since you haven’t played this before, keep close attention to me.” 

“Oh I’ll be watching,” he got up his seat and leaned against the arm rest. 

Not at all interested in her technique, Michael kept his eyes on her backside. As she stepped out of the way and faced him, he realized she had bowled a strike. A round of applause echoed out from the back of him, encouraging him to open his arms and hug her. 

“Did you see that? I got a strike!” 

“I did. Look at you!” 

“He was totally staring at your ass Ella,” Jon called out. A fit of laughter followed earning Michael to flash a smile at his date. 

“At least I know how low to bend.”

“Mhm,” Ella dropped her arms and playfully pushed him forward. “Don’t come crying if you can’t hit the pins.”

“It can’t be that hard…” Ella raised her eyebrow at him. “I mean how hard can it be?” 

Michael walked over to the bowling bowls and picked up a ball. He turned it around trying to figure out which fingers to put in the holes. 

“Middle, ring finger, and thumb, Michael.” Ella called out. 

He nodded his head and placed his large fingers into the small holes. He started to wonder if they would even come out if he rolled the ball. 

Ricky looked out at his remaining pins and stood straight trying to figure out the right pins to hit. Michael went ahead and copied him. As the man pulled his arm back and let the ball go, Michael made sure to mimic his posture. 

“Are you going to roll the ball, Michael?” Ella called out. 

Michael turned around and squinted his eyes at her. She immediately lifted her hands and laughed at him. 

“I’m getting to it.”

He brought the ball up to his chin and leaned forward to swing the ball down the lane. A pop followed by a thud sounded off as it left Michael’s hand. The ball indeed had some trouble coming off his fingers. 

As the ball blasted down the lane, it looked like he was on track for a strike, but at the last second it went straight into the gutter hitting nothing. 

Michael groaned as he heard the group laughing at him. He turned around to find Ella walking up to him. 

“Your ball was too small. Your fingers got stuck huh?”

“Yeah…”

“You need a bigger ball. Here I’ll help you.” 

She walked him over to the rack so he could choose a better ball to fit his hand. Unable to lift the heavier ones, she grabbed his hand to help fill the hole of his finger size. Avoiding possible dirty jokes, Michael kept his mouth closed. 

“I think the extra large might be a little too heavy, but it…” 

Michael smirked as he proved her wrong. He went ahead and lifted it like it weighed nothing. 

“You were saying?”

“I stand corrected. Are you sure you can control it, we don’t need you sending it into another lane.”

“It fits perfectly,” he moved it around testing his mobility. 

“Okay. You think you can hit the pins this time?” She teased. 

“I believe so. Kiss for good luck?” He leaned forward.

She went ahead and stood on her tippy toes to deliver the kiss he so badly wanted. 

“Now go so we can continue to the game and crush our competitors.”

“Competitive are we?” Michael chuckled to himself and walked up to his lane. 

Jon was already finished with his turn. He managed to get his ten pins after his second bowl. Noah was up next. He nodded to Michael before rolling his bowling ball down the lane. As the pin bursted apart, Noah let out a holler for his strike. His wife came up to him and finished their signature handshake. 

Now he felt intimidated. Michael shook his right leg out and worked on his form. He lifted the ball up to his chin once again. He took a deep breath and leaned forward once more so he could swing his arm. As the ball went speeding down the lane, he smiled as he was on track for a strike. But at the very end, it once again turned at the last second and clipped four pins over. 

“Son of a bitch!” he called out. 

“Wooh!” Ella clapped her hand, cheering Michael. 

He turned around and retreated to her side. 

“It’s your first time, don’t worry.” She rubbed his back as he settled on the arm rest. “We got nine frames to get better. 

____________________________

  
  


Living up to their team name, Ella assisted Michael in his technique. Much to his pride, he agreed and let his gorgeous date step behind him to guide his throws. 

The round of laughter behind them went unnoticed as Ella lined him up. She kept him facing forward to keep him focused. 

“Block them out. They’re just jealous.”

“How so?” 

“They don’t get me grabbing their ass.” As she said it, she placed her hand on Michael’s butt. He giggled with excitement. 

“I see.”

“Now swing your arm back for me,” she waited until he did as instructed. As it came back she placed her arm behind his. The other hand steadied his hips. “Now as the ball leaves your hands don’t let your legs kick out too much. Just cross them over and keep your hips steadied. Lets try it slowly.”

Michael did as instructed and let the ball leave his hand slowly. He wasn’t so much focused on his technique as he much as he was on Ella’s body pressed behind him. The feel of her hand sliding down his thigh caused him to become hyper aware of himself. His arousal was through the roof. 

Unable to take the close proximity anymore, he stood up straight. Ella slowly pulled her hands away and stepped out from behind him. Ella paid him no mind as we watched his bowling ball slowly roll to the pins. 

“Watch!” She tapped his bicep eagerly. 

“Huh?” He looked forward just in time to see the ball knock everything down except the two outer pins. “Ugh! Almost.”

“But that was good!” She gave him a hug from the side. “I know exactly how to hit those two pins. Come on, I’ll get you set up again.” She waited for his bowling ball to come out of the buffer. As she was about to grab it, Michael did the honors. “Okay show off.”

“Just trying to help you, Dear.” 

Michael lifted his arms for Ella to put them in place. As they got into position, the men on the opposite side of them started to laugh. 

“Man, look at this guy! He’s got his girl showing him how to bowl.”

Ella dropped her arms as she felt Michael straighten out. 

“What did you just say?” Michael asked annoyed. 

Noah and company stood from their seats ready to step in, should Michael need help. Ella tried pulling Michael away, but he shook his head and walked towards the men. 

The leader waved his hand dismissing Michael. The angel looked at Ella confused, but made a point to ask the guy again. 

“No, I asked you something. Don’t dismiss it, you found something funny.”

“Man, you heard me. Faggot ass can’t even hit a pin by yourself without your girl helping you. That’s depressing, dog.”

Jon and Ricky rushed over to Michael all too aware it was going to turn into a fight. Ella only stopped them when Michael held his hand out for them to stay back. 

“Michael… they aren’t worth it.” Ella whispered. 

“I got this, don’t worry.” 

Michael walked over to the guys rolling up the sleeves to his sweater. He had to admit they were larger than him. If he wasn’t a celestial he was sure they’d be able to knock him off his ass, but that wasn’t the case tonight. 

“Man, you should listen to your girl before this ends bad for you.”

“It’ll only end badly if you don’t apologize. You can’t go intimidating people for simply not knowing how to do something.”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want. So go back to your skank ass hoe and leave us alone.”

“What did you just say?” Michael clenched his fists. The man looked down and noticed Michael was ready to strike him. He smiled as Michael dared walked closer. 

“What the fuck are you going to do?” The guy asked. 

His group of guys started circling around them. Comfortable with his odds, Michael walked up to the man and whispered something in his ear before pointing over to the security coming their way. 

As the man’s eyes shifted over to see the security walking their way, he caught a brief glance of Michael’s eyes. Terrified like he had seen a ghost, the man backed up into his group. He tried everything to get away from Michael. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” He called out. As he got more aggressive, the security officers dragged him off. The last thing the guy saw were Michael’s eyes glowing with his worst fear. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Morningstar?” An employee asked. 

The group of men dispersed allowing everyone to see Michael for the first time. 

“Yeah…” Michael kept his eyes on the guy as he went willingly with the security officers. It wasn’t until he turned the corner did he look at the employee. “Just a case of lack of respect that’s all. I’m sure he’ll be better at it in the future.”

“They seem to be leaving quietly. We’re sorry for the…”

“No it’s okay really. I’m sorry for causing a scene.” 

As the employee and Michael hashed out the incident, Noah and his group turned to Ella. 

“What did Michael say to him?” They whispered. 

“I’m not sure…”

“Who is he? Is he famous?” Claire asked. 

“Michael? No… I don’t think so. His brother is Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer is pretty well known here…” 

“Lucifer Morningstar? The Devil?” Jon let out a laugh. “You’re with the brother of the Devil?” 

“He’s not a bad guy once you get to know him,” Michael said, joining the group. “A little self centered and narcissistic but overall a really nice guy.” 

“Lucifer isn’t really the Devil, he just likes to…” Ella was cut off by Michael. He started clapping his hands trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to point out the truth to her just yet. 

“How about we get a round of shots going? I could use a drink. Ricky? Claire? I can tell you like a stiff drink. I’m buying.”

“I’m not one to pass down a free drink,” Ricky said. 

With the topic of conversation changed, Michael signalled Ella to follow him. She happily joined him on the upper level. Before they reached the bar, Ella dragged him over to the side to talk. 

“Wanna tell me what that was all about?” 

She had her arms crossed over her chest and a serious look on her face. Michael felt crushed under her stare. He ran his hand along the back of his head, scratching his scalp. 

“I handled that wrong didn’t I?” 

She didn’t bother answering him. He lowered his hand from his head and reached out to grab Ella’s hand. He didn’t have the courage to look her in the face.

“I don’t like it when people think they're better than me... then anyone. It’s my biggest pet peeve. And the fact he insulted you just added to my anger. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, not confident in seeing her disapproval. 

“Your anger?” She let out a soft chuckle. “Michael I didn’t hear an ounce of anger behind your voice.” She brought his chin up so she could look at him. “That was actually the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed. You stood your ground and had him apologize without having to resort to violence.” She ran her hand along his jaw, his scruff scratching along her hand. “I was more worried that you could have gotten your ass kicked.” 

Michael chuckled, he grabbed onto her hand and kissed it. 

“Five to one, I did like the odds. Haven’t had a fight like that in years.” 

Ella frowned at his words. She wasn’t too aware of his past, but she knew it could not have been easy. His hands were enough to paint a picture for her. She ran her fingers along his knuckles. She was so worried about his well-being that she failed to notice that his hands were completely healed, no scabs whatsoever. 

“Just promise me you won’t do something like that again. I don’t know what you told him, but it won’t always be that easy.. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She ran her hand along his jaw, taking in his soft brown eyes. 

“Worried about me, Miss Lopez?” He flirted. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

His sudden flirtation was a deflection to try and hide the fact that he couldn’t promise her such a request. It must have not been executed right because Ella saw right through it. 

“I know you’re deflecting. You forget I’ve known Lucifer for three years now. His mannerisms are yours as well, I can tell.” 

He shot her a smile and gave her a curt nod of his head. 

“I apologize. I’ll try my best to keep out of trouble from now on.” 

“That’s all I ask.” 

She smiled up at him and reached up to give him a kiss. He offered his assistance and bent down to meet her half way. He was sure he’d never get over the feel of her lips on his and vise versa. 

“Mmm,” he pulled away from her lips and smiled down at her. “Let’s hurry and get the drinks. I want your hands back on me while you continue to show me how to bowl.” He winked down at her. 

“I… You know I’m starting to think you’re pretending to be bad at this so I can have my hands on you. You’re enjoying this way too much.” 

Michael made a face, he’d been caught. Before she could whack him over the head, he rushed over to the bar and called out Luke’s name. Ella came rushing after him as he tried to fend her off from her swinging hands. 

____________________________

  
  


Their three hour bowling slot came and went faster than they could have imagined. Michael tried informing Ella that they could continue playing with his money, but she denied him. It was her night to spoil him and she felt like liquoring him up was more fun. 

She apologized for denying him his competitive run at bowling, but she had to work tomorrow and she didn’t want to be too tired for work in the morning. 

So she agreed to a few drinks over at the bar. 

It was currently midnight and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep down anymore drinks without making a complete fool of herself. 

Michael wasn’t any better. She soon found out he was a laughing drunk. He kept laughing at all her jokes. She loved it. Every time he would laugh he cried a little. It was something she couldn't help but continue to do. 

“Oh stop,” he clutched at his side. “I’ma piss myself if you continue.” 

“Alright I’ll stop,” she tried to contain her laughter as Michael clutched his sides all the while cramping from his laughter exposure. 

“Argh!” 

“You’re easy to make laugh, you know that?” 

“When you liquor me up this is what you get,” he chuckled out. 

“I’ll take this side of drunkenness any day.” 

“Same.” Once he reeled in his chuckles, Michael looked at his wrist to check the time. “It’s almost twelve-thirty. I know you have to work in the morning, would you like to head back?” 

She let out a sigh, “I don’t want to go home already.” 

“You could always come over to the penthouse and,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “look at my assortment of DVDs.” 

She wasn’t expecting that response and busted out laughing. She covered her mouth to prevent any pig snorts. Her inability to contain her laughter forced Michael to laugh out loud with her. 

“What’s that phrase people are using?” Michael asked. “Netflix and…” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” She placed her finger on his lips to silence him. “Your old innocent ears cannot be subjected to sure lingo.” 

“My old innocent ears?” He felt offended. He started laughing as Ella smiled at him. 

“Do you even know what Netflix is?” 

“Not a clue.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. The cutest smile spread across his face and she just had to kiss him. So she reached out for his sweater and brought him forward by the collar. 

He was a nineteenth century man stuck in a young body. Everything they talked about was new to him. She didn’t know how far the length of his inexposure went, but she was happy to explore it with him. 

She quickly pulled away and wiped the lipstick off his lips. 

“Let go, but to my place.” 

She got up from her seat and extended her hand out to Michael. She looked at him with hooded eyes. It was an invitation to her place of residence. 

Without missing a beat, Michael shot up from his chair. His immediate burst of energy caused the table to waddle. He quickly steadied it and accepted Ella’s hand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also 10 points to if you caught my Mandalorian references


	4. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Should I Stay or Should I go” by The Clash 
> 
> Finding a title for this chapter was hard. I always try to have a song title that goes with the chapter and this one just escaped me. I thought this one would be funny considering what you’re about to read. 
> 
> I’m trying to keep a weekly update. Let’s see if I can keep them. Look out for a post next Wednesday. Enjoy!

____________________________

They got an Uber driver faster than she thought was possible. The two got into the back seat of a black SUV and embarked on their travel to Ella’s apartment. Void of any consideration for the driver, the two sucked faces the whole car ride. They didn’t care, they were more interested in getting into each other's pants. 

Once the car stopped, signalling their arrival, Ella hopped out while Michael paid the driver in cash. The driver tried saying it was already taken care of on the app, but Michael paid him anyway. 

Once the car took off, Ella grabbed a hold of Michael’s hand. She pulled him over to the stairs and led him up to her apartment. The sounds of shuffled feet and laughter echoed off the walls. They giggled amongst each other as they went up the stairs. 

“Shh!” Michael called out. 

“You shh! I’m being quiet,” Ella replied too loud. 

“No you’re not! You’re waking the neighborhood.”

“Shh!” 

“You shh!” 

They were both being loud, but for the life of them they couldn’t control their volume levels. 

As they reached the top level of her floor, Ella patted the pockets of her jeans. Michael creeped up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The instant feel of his hands on her made her forget about entering the building. The butterflies that settled at the bottom of her stomach fluttered all too knowingly. She tilted her head off to the side and let Michael place his lips on her neck. With a quick motion, she moved her hair off to the side. Michael’s mouth was on her instantly. She immediately felt a wave of heat rush over her. Her breath picked up. 

“Michael,” she whispered out. 

The use of his name coming out of her mouth like that forced him to let out a moan. She repeated his name to hear him once more. 

“Tease,” he said against her ear. 

She didn’t dare deny it. She simply smiled and brought her hand up to caress the back of his head. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, leaving kisses. 

He brought his hand off her stomach, up her torso, to her breast. He gave it a light squeeze to encourage her arousal. Her breath hitched from arousal. His name rolled off her tongue once more. Michael smiled against her skin, savoring the feel of her back pressed against him. 

“Open the door. I want to know what you feel like,” he said with a whisper. 

He slowly lowered his hand and gave her the space to open the door. He leaned against the door frame and smiled down at her. 

She let out a breath of air and tried to steady herself. Michael had fluffed her arousal just to step away and look at her with such intensity. She had to shake her head to focus. 

“Keys… keys. Where are my keys?” She patted her jean pockets. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in her system or Michael’s touch that forced her to shake her head and doublethink her key placement. “Where are my keys?” 

She was worried now. 

She patted her pockets and found her phone and card holder but no car keys. Her head shot up at Michael. 

“You don’t happen to have my keys do you?” 

He furled his eyebrows and checked for her. He dug into his pockets and only found his wallet, phone, and building keys. 

“No no no no no…” 

Ella handed Michael her phone and started looking under the pots in front of her apartment. Nothing. No spare key in sight. 

“No!” She whispered out. “I lost my keys. Dammit!”

“We can call a locksmith and have…”

She shook her head. 

“They won’t come this way past midnight, it’s Boyle Heights.” She pouted up at her front door. She slapped her hand against the frame, whining. “Why did you have to do this to me now. I wanted to get my back blown out,” she called out to God. 

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at her phrasing of words. He knew she was talking to his father and to be honest, that was probably the reason why this was happening to them. He opened his arms to offer comfort. She gladly walked into his embrace. Michael rubbed his hand along her back, comforting her. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know Lucifer’s weird door opening trick would you?” 

“I sadly do not…” 

“And I’m too intoxicated to try and pick the lock…” she held onto him tighter. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry?” He asked. 

“I lost my keys… and we can’t get inside... to you know...”

Michael let out a chuckle. 

“I’m more concerned about your apartment keys at the moment. No spare keys, my dear?” She shook her head against his chest. “That’s alright. How about you stay with me tonight at the penthouse?” 

“The penthouse?” She looked up at him with a smile. He pulled away so he too could look upon her. 

“I see that look in your eye. The car ride is going to be another thirty minutes… which I think it’s safe to say either one of us is getting our backs blown out tonight.” 

The fact he used her words made her smile. She reached up and kissed his lips. He gave her a quick peek on the lips before pressing forward with his statement.

“You can stay the night, shower, and have breakfast with me in the morning before you go off to work. How does that sound?” 

“It sounds good… just hate that I’ll have to go to work in my date clothes.” She laid her head on his chest. 

“Well I do believe I have a few articles of clothing you could use, if not my own, then the few shirts Mazikeen or Chloe has lying around the place.” 

“I could do with either. May have to defend your honor with my shirt choices.”

“My shiverless knight,” Michael said into her hair. 

They stayed in each other’s arms until Ella pulled away so she could get them an Uber. Michael politely declined her offer and got them one himself. They only had to wait ten minutes until a car pulled up. 

____________________________

It was almost two in the morning when the pair stepped out of the car in front of Lux. Michael wrapped his arm around Ella's shoulder and walked them over to the side entrance of the building. He led them inside. They were greeted by the dim lights of the club. 

“It’s so quiet,” Ella said. She walked out of Michael’s hold and wandered around the dance floor. “So empty…”

“Peaceful is it not?”

“In a way.” She looked up at the ceiling and spun around the room. Michael watched with fascination. “I’ve never been in the club after hours.”

“Never?” He walked over to Ella. “You were here for my investigation. I distinctly remember you bumping into that table over there, just trying to get away from me.”

“I wasn’t trying to get away from you!” She blushed at the memory. “I was flustered...”

“Flustered?” He stood in front of her, smiling. 

“Yeah flustered…” She tapped her hand against his chest, trying to distract herself from looking up. She didn’t want him seeing her smile. “You’re quite the charmer.”

“Only when I’m around beautiful women.” He reached his hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Flirt.”

Michael let out a hearty laugh before bringing her head up so he could deliver a kiss. 

“I enjoy flirting with only you, Miss Lopez.”

“You better.” 

Ella shot him a smile and backed away. It was time to head upstairs. She took his hand in hers and walked them up the stairs over to the elevator. Once inside, he pushed the button signaling them up to the top. Ella leaned into his side enjoying the silence. They got a few floors in before Michael opened his mouth. 

“I was going over possible places you could have left your keys,” he said. “I saw them on the seat in the car when you picked me up. I think you might have left them in the driver’s car.” 

Ella closed her eyes and tilted her head back in realization. She facepalmed her forehead and groaned. 

“That’s right…” 

“In the morning, we can work on contacting your driver and getting the keys back.” 

“We can do that. I just can’t believe I forgot to put my keys in my pocket. It’s not like I really need those keys, they were just the keys to my apartment.” She let out a frustrated grunt. “Well at least they weren’t my work keys.”

“Thank Dad for that…” Michael whispered. 

As the door opened to the elevator, Ella let go of Michael and followed him out. He pulled Ella along showing her the inside. The dim lighting of the tree stump provided perfect nighttime lighting. The sounds of the cars below could barely be heard from outside. 

“I’ve never stayed the night here before…” Ella stated. 

“Is that so?” Michael asked. He kept his smile to himself as Maze’s confirmation of Ella never sleeping with his brother came to light. 

“Nope.” 

Michael kissed her hand and led her up to the bedroom. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as he led her to the room. 

“This is the bedroom,” he said with a smile. “Over here the closet. Just past here around the corner is the bathroom.” He led her over to the room. “Not sure if you want to take a shower now or in the morning, but I have clean towels over here.” He led her around the corner. 

“Thank you. Although, I think I’ll shower in the morning.” 

As Michael walked inside the bathroom, Ella stopped dead in her tracks as she walked into Lucifer’s five star bathroom. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked around in awe. Michael was off in the corner rambling about towels and toothbrushes when he turned around and found Ella paralized with fascination. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” she let out a chuckle. “It’s just this bathroom is the size of my bedroom.”

“It is rather large isn’t it?” Ella nodded her head. “My brother has always been one for the more lavish things in life.”

“I can see that.” The two of them shared a laugh as they looked around the bathroom. 

“I should warn you though, my brother isn’t one for locks. So just inform me if you shower and I’ll… uh,” he stopped mid sentence and shook his head, “actually I’ll just not come near the bathroom until your finish.”

Ella smiled up at Michael. “Sounds good.” She looked over her clothes and frowned. “Uh... you wouldn’t happen to have anything I could wear for bed, would you?”

“Mmm, I might. Follow me.” 

He walked out of the bathroom and over into the closet. Once again she was in awe of Lucifer’s interior design layout. He lived better than anyone she’d ever known. As Michael pulled open one of the dressers, she walked closer to him to see what he was pulling out. 

“I don’t really sleep in shorts, just my boxers… so I don’t have any bottoms for you, but I do have shirts for you to wear.” He pulled out three well worn shirts. She could tell they were his night shirts. She decided on a faded grey one with a few bleach stains on it. “Oh I…” he let out a nervous laugh, “I can’t have you wear that one, it’s too worn out for you.”

“No no,” she clutched it to her chest, “you let me pick which one I wanted and I picked this one.” Michael nodded his head and let her have it. “You wear this one a lot, huh?”

“I do.” 

That’s what she thought and it is why she picked it. 

“I’ll uh…” he let out a cough, “I’ll let you get ready for bed. There’s face products and all that jazz in the cabinets if you need anything.” 

“Sounds good. Thank you, Michael.”

“You’re very welcome, Miss Lopez.” He shot her a wink. “I’m going to change, so if you need anything just give me a holler.”

Ella started backing up towards the bathroom to give him some privacy. As the bathroom door closed, Michael began taking off his wrist watch along with his shoes. He sat down on the stool and took off his socks, tossing them into the hamper. Just as he’s taking off his sweater, Ella opened the bathroom door just in time to see Michael’s sweater up to his chest along with his shirt. His skin is exposed with his fat head stuck in the neck hole. 

“Oh!” She stops dead and looks over his form. “So sorry.” She said, unconvincing. 

“Huh?” He pulled his sweater off his head. He hurried and fixed his shirt so it would still be on him. “What’s up?” 

He was so worried about her not seeing the scar on his back, he failed to notice she was wearing his shirt and only that. As she failed to reply right away, he found the time to actually look at her. 

He was sure he short circuited for a second. So much skin exposure was present on her, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He tried looking up, but for the life of him, he couldn’t get himself to do it. His eyes traveled down her bare legs and up to his shirt. He almost lost it once he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. He could see her nipples right through the shirt. 

“I wasn’t entirely paying attention when you explained where the toothbrushes were. I was wondering if you could show me…”

I.. I… I uh,” he couldn’t get rid of stutter. “Sure, let me just… let me hang this sweater up first.”

Ella nodded her head and turned back into the bathroom. He watched her as she disappeared. 

Wrong move. He knew he should not have watched. He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit his hand. 

“She’s teasing you,” He said. “She’s getting back at you for the boob grab,” he told himself. 

He tossed his sweater over into the hamper and pulled off his shirt. He slid his pants down just enough to draw her attention and walked over to the bathroom. She was looking into the mirror when she saw Michael step into the room. He visibly saw he bit her lip as he walked in. 

“Where were the toothbrushes again?” She said to make small talk. 

“They are actually right in front of you. Here.” He walked up from behind her and leaned into her back gently as he reached forward. The two made eye contact as they looked into the mirror. It was only broken when he pulled open the cabinet to show her the new toothbrushes. “Red or blue?” 

“Blue will do.” She plucked it from his hand while he stepped off to the side. 

“Do you mind company? I could use with a cleaning as well.” 

“Not at all.” She smiled forward and gave him some room to use the sink. 

“Thank you.”

Michael pulled his toothbrush off the holder and grabbed the toothpaste off the counter. He properly wet his brush before placing the paste onto his and her toothbrush. 

It was like the scene out of Bring It On, the two brushed their teeth in silence, secretly sneaking in looks as the other spit their excess toothpaste out of their mouth. It went on longer than it should have. Neither wanted to leave the others company. By the time they delivered their last spit into the sink, it was clear their teeth were white. 

Michael grabbed a cloth off the rack besides her and wiped his face off. Reluctant to leave her side, Michael leaned against the wall close to her and smiled at her. 

“Do I get the pleasure of having you in my bed tonight or will I have to quarantine myself in the guest room?” 

Ella plucked the cloth from Michael’s hand and used it to wipe her mouth off. Once she was done, she tossed it on the counter. She took her time answering. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing right away. The cocky smile on his face told her, he knew he could get away with them sleeping together and still have time to sleep. 

She turned her back to him and looked at her phone. She wanted to know the time. It was getting late in the night, three was just around the corner. She tapped her finger against the phone silently debating whether or not it’d be a good idea to give into temptation. 

She could physically feel Michael’s eyes racking along her backside. She didn’t mind, she changed for a reason. But she didn’t expect the decision to fall in her court. She had just expected him to lift her up and take her to the bed. Now that she was actually given the opportunity, the more she debated whether it was a smart idea or not. 

She slowly turned and faced Michael. His cocky smirk was still on his face.

“I highly doubt you’d be able to keep your hands to yourself,” she said. 

Michael lifted his hand up and then crossed them out in front of him. 

“Mhm, I know how this is going to go down.”

“How would this go down?” He purred out. 

“We’d go to the bed, get comfortable, and I’ll slowly feel you get closer to me.”

“Me?” He lifted his hand to his chest. “I am a gentleman, I’d never.”

Ella left out a chuckle.

“All men are the same,” she teased. 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re in the presence of an angel.”

“Nice try, Michael.” She tapped his chest signalling him to head out. 

“Oh! My heart. She’s kicked me out of my own bed.” He clutched his chest pretending to be hurt. Ella laughed with him and proceeded to kick him out of the bathroom.

“I’m sure your heart will heal.”

“That it will.” He stopped at the door and smiled down at her. “Wise decision my dear. I’m afraid I would not have been able to help myself.”

“To be honest… I don’t think I'd be able to as well.” She chuckled. 

“Good to know.” He smiled down at her. “Good night, Miss Lopez.” He shot her a wink before turning around. Not so much as a kiss offered. It was for the best, the slightest touch would have swayed her.

As he left, Ella got a good look at his back. The scar did not go unnoticed. 

____________________________

Michael couldn't seem to get himself to fall asleep. The thought of Ella in nothing but her panties and his favorite shirt plagued his mind all night long. It wasn’t every day he had a beautiful woman in his bed not getting attention from him. He spent the better half of the night staring up at the ceiling trying not to think too much about Miss Lopez. 

It was a hard night for Michael. Painfully hard in one specific area. 

Unable to maintain more than an hour of sleep, Michael got up from his bed in the guest room. It was almost six in the morning. He figured if couldn’t sleep he should at least get ready for the day. 

He padded across the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. Right before he turned the corner, he checked in on Ella. 

She had her back to him with the covers around her shoulders. The only recognition he got was her wavy hair popping out from the blankets on top of the pillows. He smiled to himself and proceeded to the closet. 

He rummaged through his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers. With those in hand, he took off toward the bathroom. If he couldn’t sleep, a shower could settle his restless body and make him feel better. Michael went ahead and turned on the shower while he stripped down. As the water started to warm up, he slipped under the shower head and let the water glide off his body. 

There was something about the shower, being vulnerable, and letting the water fall off your head, that soothed him. Something about showering, in general, put his mind at ease. Michael stood under the faucet, eyes closed, just listening to the water run. 

Afraid he’d pune, he went ahead and did what he had to do to get clean and got out. He grabbed his towel off the rack and used it to dry his body. Once he was done, he wrapped it around his waist.

He moved over to the cabinet and pulled out a fresh bar of soap and placed it on the brick wall by the shower. Along with Chloe’s shampoo and conditioner. He placed a clean towel on the rack so if Ella needed to shower everything would be ready for her. 

He then walked over to the sink and got ready for the morning. He brushed his teeth and set hair products in his hair to keep his curls intact. Satisfied, Michael walked out and into the bedroom where he could exit. He made sure to keep quiet so he didn’t wake Ella up. 

One last look over to Ella and he found her facing him sound asleep. He smiled and left to her rest. 

____________________________

  
  


Michael was out in the balcony meditation when he heard the sliding glass door open. He turned over to the side and smiled at Ella. 

“May I join you?” She asked. 

“Of course.” He patted the seat besides him. 

Ella walked over and sat besides Michael on the floor. He could smell the shampoo off her hair. He closed his eyes and took in the morning sun. Ella did the same. The two sat in silence for five minutes before her stomach growled. 

Michael opened an eye and turned towards her. He was met with the look of horror as he noticed her body betrayed her. He let out a laugh. 

“Hungry?” He asked. 

“I wasn’t, but I guess my stomach is telling me I need to eat something.”

Michael went ahead and kicked his legs out from under him and stood up. He offered his hand out for Ella. She happily accepted and accepted his assistance standing up. Before he could give her hand back, he kissed the top of it. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

She looked up at Michael with a twinkle in her eyes. This man in front of her was better than any man she’d gone home with in months. Not only had he been a complete gentleman last night but he continued it into the morning. She noticed the setup for the shower. The good morning text on her phone from him. 

This man in front of her was her wet dream come alive. A wet dream that had the best traits a woman could want. She couldn’t stop smiling up at him. She was lost in his smile. 

“Good morning,” she finally managed to get out. Her stomach growled once more. “I’m so sorry.” Michael shook his head dismissing her hungry stomach. 

“That’s fine. I could do with some food as well. Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?” 

“Yes, because I have no idea where that would be.”

“Come. I’ll show you.” 

He slipped his fingers between hers and pulled her into the penthouse. She followed Michael close behind and walked with him towards the book shelf. She’d never noticed the door against the wall. He pushed it open to reveal a corridor that led down to more rooms. Michael pulled her along into the kitchen. It was nothing big or extravagant. It was simple and modern. 

“So,” he spun Ella around like a ballerina. “What can I make for you this fine morning?”

“You’re going to make me something?” She plopped herself on the island chair and smiled. 

“Well it’s only right that I treat my guest with courtesy. I have eggs,” he moved over to the fridge and looked around inside. “Bacon… sausage, I think,” he moved a few things around, “scratch that, just the bacon.” He looked over to Ella and smiled. “I can make us an omelette or poached egg or…” 

She stopped him here. 

“I can go for scramble eggs and bacon, nothing more.” 

“Nothing fancy?” He asked. 

“Nope.” 

Michael smirked but said nothing more. He simply pulled out the carton of eggs out of the fridge along with the packet of bacon. 

“Can I help?” Ella asked. 

“You want to help?”

“Of course. I’m not going to let you do everything.” She scooted him over with her butt so she could wash her hands in the sink. 

“Alright, Miss big booty, you can crack the eggs and whisk them out.”

“Miss big booty?” She raised her eyebrow at him trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah. you almost knocked me down over there.”

“Shut up!” She laughed. She pushed him out of the way so she could grab the bowl he put on the counter. 

____________________________

  
  


The two finished up their breakfast and got ready to head out. Ella did have to work so they had to get on the road. Michael offered his services and drove her to work. She enjoyed every second. She got to ride in his Mustang and got to enjoy more time with Michael. 

As they pulled up to the parking lot of the precinct, Michael went ahead and parked. 

“That’d be twenty dollars,” he joked. 

“Twenty dollars!” she exclaimed, playing along. 

“Yup. Taxi service laws require me to collect payments after I drop my customer off at their destination.” He couldn’t keep a straight face and laughed it off. “I’m kidding. How about a kiss instead?”

“I can do with a kiss.” She smiled and leaned over. 

“I see the date went well.” Dan called from Michael’s side of the car. The two immediately pulled away embarrassed. “Relax Chloe’s not around to scold the two of you.” 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Michael said. 

“No problem.” Dan went ahead and locked his car. Before taking off he stopped and walked over to Michael’s mustang. “Hey Trixie mentioned you had…”

“Uh, not here Daniel,” he directed his attention to Ella. 

“Right! Sorry, but if you need any help, I’m always here.” 

“Thanks…” 

“I’ll meet you inside, Ella. Don’t let him keep you too long.” He took off after that. 

“What was Dan talking about?” Ella asked, interested. 

“More lifestyle books,” he lied. “Chloe was thinking of having me talk to Linda… it’s nothing bad.”

“Therapy isn’t bad. I met with a therapist. It’s good to have someone to talk to.” She smiled. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She started unbuckling her seatbelt. “Uh Ella before you leave… I uh.. wanted to say thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun. Also this morning!” he added. 

“Aw well I’m glad you had a nice time. I did too. I kinda don’t want to leave you right now. We were having such a good time.”

“Well I could always start the car and take us somewhere.” He went to reach for the keys, but she stopped him. 

“No no, I’ve already been spotted.” She sighed. “Sadly it’s my time to go.”

“If you must…” he watched as she grabbed her phone off his dashboard and got out of the car. Michael turned the keys to the ignition, starting the car. He backed up rolling the window so he could talk to her. “One last kiss before I go back to my place of isolation.”

“Don’t make me feel bad. It’s only for a few hours, I’ll text you on my lunch break I promise. Remember you promised you’d help me with my apartment keys.”

“That’s later on in the day...”

“You’ll be fine,” she teased. 

“Only if I get my goodbye kiss.” He grinned at her, waiting. 

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to deliver a kiss to him. Michael leaned out of his car to assist her. It was supposed to be a peak on the lips but her hand snaked out and drew him in. Michael didn’t complain, he enjoyed every second of it. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, don’t forget,” Ella warned. 

“I’d never forget. I’ll shoot you a text once everything is settled.” He pulled his sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on. “Possibly grab something for lunch if I get finished early?”

“Mmm we’ll see.” She backed up from the car and tapped the roof signalling him to leave. 

“Challenge accepted.” He smirked. “Have a nice day at work, my Dear.” He bowed his head and drove off. 

Ella smirked as he drove away. She shook her head and made her way into the precinct.

  
  



	5. I Love My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I Love My Friends” - Foster The People
> 
> Michael integrating himself into Lucifer’s life has to be the sweetest thing ever. He’s not only slipped himself into his brother’s business, but his friends. I can’t wait for Lucifer to come back in and have a problem with everyone liking him. Brotherly jealousy. He’s taken Dan as a friend and has wooed Ella. I’m pretty sure Maze is going to stick to Michael like glue. He just gets her, this new side of her. 
> 
> I feel a Nick Grindell quote coming along! “This town ain’t big enough for the two of us.” 
> 
> Anyways… Enjoy!

____________________________

**Precinct**

Dan waited until Ella reached the last step of the stair to interlock his elbow with hers. He instantly caught her by surprise. She felt kidnapped as Dan led her over to the copy machines under the stairs. 

“So??” He asked. She let out a nervous chuckle, not entirely sure what Dan was insinuating. “Oh come on, this is clearly Chloe’s shirt.” He pulled at the material on her sleeve. “In fact, I remember giving her this shirt.”

“I thought this was Maze’s shirt!” Ella looked down at the cure shirt, confused. 

“You know if I didn’t know Chloe and Maze were just friends to Michael, I’d be worried.” Dan let out a chuckle. “So how was the date?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I can’t ask about my friend’s date?” 

“You can, but I don’t kiss and tell, Dan.” She turned away from him with a smile on her lips. She grabbed the papers in her little cubby and walked away to her office. 

She knew all about Maze and Dan’s little bet. 

“Oh come on! Who told you about the bet?”

“Maze!” She turned around before entering her office. “Cold Dan, that’s just cold.” 

“I didn’t mean to get sucked into the bet… Maze is very pushy.”

“Oh I know, she texted me this morning as I got out of the shower.”

“What did you tell her?” He asked. 

“The same thing I’m telling you! I don’t kiss and tell.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and slipped into her office. Dan smirked to himself as Ella disappeared into her private room. He slapped his mail against his desk and had himself a seat. 

____________________________

  
  


Ella entered the dim room of her office, involuntarily flipping the switch to the lights while looking at her mail. The lack of light caused her to look up. She went ahead and tried the switch once more. Nothing. 

“Odd…”

She tossed all her mail onto her table and made her way over to the far corner to turn on the other set of lights. It immediately lit the room. Happy she had light, Ella made her way back over to the table and grabbed her mail. She’d flipped through the envelopes shaking her head. It was all junk. She tossed them back on the table when she was done. 

She looked over at Chloe’s desk and saw no sign of the Detective. She sighed. 

An incoming ping off her phone broke Ella’s concentration. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. 

It was from Michael. 

**_Completely forgot to ask for your Uber account information. Mind sending me the info so I can work on collecting your keys :)_ **😊

Ella went ahead and shot him a quick text asking him to give her a second. She opened up her Uber app and copied the information to send to Michael. Once that was secured, she sent the information over. 

**_Thank you, my dear. I’ll let you know when I’ve retrieved the keys. Have a nice day at work!_ **

Ella smiled down at her screen. She had not expected Michael to actually take time out of his day to track down her keys. Sure he voiced he would last night, but she had just assumed he was saying that to get into her pants. 

Knowing he still wanted to help made her smile. 

She knew she had a bad run with men lately and knowing Michael wasn’t like them, made her day. Obviously, she still remembered Chloe’s warning about Michael’s more deplorable behavior. She still kept that in consideration, but so far he’d been admirable. He hadn’t taken advantage of her. He’s been a complete gentleman. He listened to her and kept a subtle boundary. His actions last night were a testament to that. 

Ella closed the screen on her phone. She tapped it against the palm of her hand, deep in thought. _He’s leaving soon,_ she told herself. A month, from what she remembered. So she had about three weeks left with him. 

She bit her lip, thinking about the information. Weighing her options. 

She could either play this off as a very long one night stand, or persuade him to stick around longer. _He doesn’t seem like he wants to leave Los Angeles anytime soon. He keeps raving about his love for the city and the friends he’d made._

She put a pin on her thoughts when she saw Chloe walk down from the stairs. 

She dropped her phone on the table and rushed out to grab her friend. Just like Dan, she interlocked her arm around Chloe’s elbow. 

“We need to talk!” Ella addressed. She dragged her over to her office as Chloe stuttered. 

“Not fair!” Dan called out. 

“Shush!”

Ella dragged Chloe into her office, closing the door behind her. By the time Chloe managed to get a word in, she looked at Ella’s shirt and pointed at it. 

“Is that… is that my shirt?” 

“What?” Ella looked down. “Oh! Yeah…” she let out a nervous chuckle, “I kinda needed something to wear after spending the night with Michael…”

“What!” Chloe said in shock.

“Oh you wouldn’t believe the night I had.” Ella was practically radiating with happiness. 

“Seeing as you’re wearing my favorite shirt and saying you spent the night at Lux… I get the picture.”

“It’s not what you think,” Ella argued. She grabbed Chloe’s hand and gave her the brightest smile. “We didn’t sleep together.”

“Oh…” She frowned. She furrowed her brows together not sure why Ella was excited about that. “Really?”

“Nope.” She overly accentuated the p. “Although don’t kick a girl for not trying. And I tried! Oh, I tried so hard.” She stared off to the side, thinking about the missed attempts of getting laid last night. 

“What happened?” Chloe asked. Ella shook her head pulling herself from her thought. 

“I misplaced my fudging keys. We got an Uber to my apartment to, you know, do the deed,” Ella did a little swiggle to mimic sex, “and I went to grab my keys and I didn’t have them.” Her tone changed to disappointment when she finished explaining. 

“Oooh that sucks.”

“It did... You never get so aroused that you’re just lost. Like you’re so flustered you can’t think straight?” Chloe nodded her head knowingly. “That was us last night. Well at least for me. He had me like that all night. On the date, the car ride, outside my apartment. He’s like a drug. I felt like he was purposely doing it up until this morning.”

“He didn’t… you know pressure you, did he?”

“No! No!” She stressed. She let out a quick chuckle. “I think I kinda pressure him. I thought he was going to make a move and when he didn’t, I took actions into my own hands. Walked in on him changing with nothing but his favorite shirt on me.”

“Look at you!” Chloe let down that wall of hers and started talking shop with Ella. She pulled up a seat and sat down. “He turned you down?”

“I actually did…” Ella pouted at the memory. She sat besides Chloe with a frown on her face. “I expected him to whisk me off to the bed and have his way with me, but he hesitated. He tried sneaking it in at the end but you know… a girl just wants to be picked up and taken away by the passion,” she let out a chuckle. “I kicked myself for turning him down and having him sleep in the guest room.”

“You sent him to the guest room?” Chloe was laughing at the comment. “He hates that bed.”

“He didn’t mention that! Oh, now I feel bad…” Chloe waved her off, telling her he dug his own grave. “Side note!” Ella placed her hand on Chloes. “Oh my God! Lucifer’s bed is Heavenly… I slept like a baby. A baby, Chloe!”

“Oh I know,” she nodded her head thinking about her nights on that bed. “I know…” She shook her head before letting it drift down a rabbit hole. “So aside from the failed sex attempt, how was the date?”

“It was amazing! We got to talk and hang out with two other couples. I taught Michael how to bowl… we got a little touchy,” she smirked. “Had a few too many drinks and laughed our asses off. He really is a great guy.” 

“I have to admit he’s a little more laid back than Lucifer. He’s easy to fall into a relaxed state with. I would just…” she sighed, “I wouldn’t get too caught up, Ella. He’s leaving in a few weeks and I don’t want you getting too caught up with his charm.”

“No, I know…” She sat up straight. “I can separate my feelings... At least, I hope I can… He doesn’t necessarily come off as the type to get close to someone and just leave. He talked about you, Dan, and Maze all night. He seemed pretty happy to be in L.A with family. Maybe he’ll stick around…” It was a long shot, but she could only hope and put it out in the universe. 

Chloe held her tongue. Her conversation with Michael had gone a little off the rails the other night. He did sound like he wanted to stay in Los Angeles… but his kids. She didn’t know if Ella knew. She didn’t even know how Ella would respond to that. So she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head. She squeezed Ella’s hand and shot her a smile. 

“I hope so as well. I don’t like seeing you hanging out with random men. That one guy with the tattoo on his penis was my last straw for you. Michael is good for you, there’s no denying that. I haven’t seen you this happy in a very long time.”

“You think so?” 

“Yeah.” She opened her arms, inviting Ella for a hug. The scientist got up from her seat and embraced the hug that was offered. “Maybe it’s his angelic presence that’s lifted your spirits,” she joked. Ella quickly pulled away. 

“Oh, not you too! That would be hilarious if Michael was **_the_ ** actual Michael, but he’s not.”

“You never know… Lucifer is all about his Devil schtick,” Chloe shrugged his shoulder, “you never know.” 

“Shut up!” Ella playfully pushed Chloe away. The two immediately started laughing. 

Dan rushed over to the room. He tapped on the door frame to grab their attention. 

“We got a murder over on Skid Row. The Captain asked for us to drive down to the crime scene. Same car?”

“Yeah, we’ll take mine,” Chloe said. 

____________________________

  
  


**Penthouse**

Michael had his hands full trying to locate Ella’s apartment keys. He didn’t have legal clearance and the company was refusing to give him the driver’s information. He tried threatening the worker over the phone, but it seemed the employee’s hatred for his job was too great to him to care. 

Michael tossed his phone into the couch, frustrated. He promised Ella he'd get her keys for her. He didn’t want to go back on his word. Michael closed his eyes and tried to come up with an idea. Out of nowhere, his eyes shot open. He smiled to himself and stood up from the couch. He placed his hands together and prayed out loud. 

“Tony? Can you hear me, Tony? It’s Michael. I know you can hear me, Tony.” When he didn’t get a response, he switched from his regular tone to a more strict demeanor. “Saint Anthony! Hear me now. I require some assistance. I’ve lost something that is mine and need your assistance. Tony, Tony, look around. Tony, Tony, help me find the keys that must be found.”

He dropped his hands and opened his eyes. He hated using his angelic status, but he needed this done. Keen that Tony would take long, Michael decided to clean the sheets off the bed. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom and began pulling the sheets off the bed to change the bedding. 

Footstep echoed off the marble floor. Michael stopped and looked over into the living room. A large smile on Maze’s face forced Michael to roll his eyes and proceed with his chore. Maze rushed up the stairs and plopped herself on the chair in the far corner.

“So… how was last night?” She crossed her leg over the other. Michael could practically feel the shit eating grin on her face. 

“No comment.” 

“Oh come on! I got nothing out of her this morning.”

“You talked to Ella?” He stopped what he was doing and looked at Maze. 

“No. I shot her a text and she left me on read. What, were the two of you still going at it this morning?” Maze got up from her seat and lifted the dirty sheet. Michael grabbed it out of her hand, shooting her a glare. 

“We didn’t… do anything last night.”

“What?” She asked, shocked. Maze let out a chuckle. She walked up to Michael and began playfully jabbing him in the stomach. “Did little Miss Nice not put out?” Michael slapped her hands away. “Oh he’s tense! You know if you’re backed up,” she smirked down at his pants, “I can always relieve that for you.”

“Stop it,” Michael warned. 

“What? It’s just an offer,” she winked. Michael rolled his eyes and continued to change the bedding. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure of having you over so early?”

Maze shrugged her shoulders. 

“Was bored and in the neighborhood.” She moved around the room looking at the rug. 

“What do you want?” Michael knew something was up. 

“A good honest fuck, but you won’t give that to me.”

Michael rolled his eyes once again. 

“And you never will.” He lifted the pillowcase up by the tabs and smiled at Maze. “You’re too close of a friend to me.”

“We’re friends?” 

“Why not,” Michael shrugged his shoulders. “I get you. You get me. We enjoy each other’s company enough to tolerate one another.” He tossed the pillow onto the bed and grabbed another case. “We both like to push the other’s buttons and hang out. Is that not friendship?”

Maze picked up a pillow and handed it to him. She thought over his words and smiled. 

“I guess…”

Michel took the pillow and placed the new case on it. When he was done he tossed it onto the bed. The bed was fully made. Maze took one look and let herself fall onto the sheets. 

“I just made that you know?”

“I do.” She patted the spot besides her, silently asking him to lay down with her. He sighed. 

“Fine.” He laid besides his friend and looked up at the ceiling. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” She turned her head to the side and looked at Michael. He did the same. He could see the underlying sadness in her eyes. 

“I heard Eve was in town… that wouldn’t happen to be why you’re hiding up here with me, now would it?”

Maze rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Michael lifted himself onto his side and nudged Maze’ shoulder. 

“You know she’s more likely to come over here than anywhere else right?” She stayed quiet. “I see… well if you’d like, I could talk to her and see what she’s doing in town…” He laid back down just staring up at the ceiling. “Maybe get a feel of what…”

“No.”

“No, what?” 

There was a silence.

“I don’t know…” She sighed and let her head rest on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I know how you feel,” he said. He took a deep breath and let out the air. “These feelings are new for us, it’s confusing.”

“It is…”

A pair of footsteps could be heard from the living room. Both Maze and Michael stood up in sync with one another. A short priest with dark robes moved about the living room. 

“Who’s the monk?”

“Priest,” Michael corrected. He stood up and rushed down the step. He extended his hand and shook the priest’s hand. “Saint Anthony, glad you got my prayer. Did you find my keys?”

“I did…” He scowled at Michael as he noticed a demon behind him. He refused to hand over the keys until Michael answered his questions. “What is a demon doing in your presence?”

“Mazikeen?” Michael turned around and beckoned her over. “She is a friend, Tony.”

“Hanging out with demons, my prince? That is not like you.”

Michael was taken back by the remark. 

“And who am I supposed to hang out with?” Michael crossed his arms across his chest. “You are not my father, nor my superior. So tell me please, who are you to tell me who to hang out with?”

The priest lowered his head saying nothing. He pulled the keys from his robes and offered it to Michael. The angel plucked the keys from his hands, shoving them in his pocket. 

Michael turned away expecting the priest to have left, but he stayed with his head low. 

“You may go Tony.”

“I…” He looked up with a frown. “I mean no trouble, my prince, but… I was also wondering when it’d be that you'd be returning back to the Silver City.”

Strike two. Michael glared at the priest who dared speak his mind at him. He dropped his arms and stood tall. 

“I didn’t realize I needed to report my comings and goings to you as well.” Michael addressed with a strong voice. Michael could hear the laughter coming from Maze behind him. 

“I apologize, my prince… Forgive me.” He bowed his head, “should you be in need of my services once more, I’d be happy to oblique.” He left as fast as he arrived. 

Michael shook his head and turned around to face Maze. She had the biggest smile on her face. She walked down the steps and right up to Michael.

“That was so hot.” She walked up to Michael and ran her hands up his chest. “Are you sure we can’t bust out a quick one? Ella doesn’t have to know.” She let one hand slide down his pants, along his zipper. Michael wrapped his arms around her wrists and pulled her hands away.

“No, Mazikeen.” The demon pouted as she was denied once again. Michael rolled his eyes, stepping away from Maze. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and looked over the item. 

“You lost your keys?”

“Ella lost them last night, I promised I’d help her find them.”

“Using celestial beings to do your bidding,” she hummed at the idea. “Handy. Does she know about you and all?”

“No…”

“Are you planning on telling her?”

“When the time is right… I don’t want to scare her away.”

Maze scoffed out a laugh. 

“Ha! Like that would ever happen. She’s all sunshine and rainbows. God this, God that. I think you’re her wet dream come alive.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?” She purred. 

“You’re making it sound dirty.” He shook his head. “She’s stepped down from her faith… I don’t want to startle her.”

“Highly doubt that, but whatever you say.” Maze started walking over to the elevator. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Don’t know yet. I was hoping Eve would pop around, but…” she looked around, “nothing. Might go grab a bite to eat.”

“Mind if I join you?” 

“If you want... You’re buying though.”

“Fine.” He grabbed his keys off the table and walked over to Maze. She held the door open for him until he stepped inside. “Thank you.”

“I was thinking Granville, have you eaten there yet?” The elevator doors closed immediately.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible Catholic. I don’t practice, but I do occasionally call upon my saints and ask things of them. I find it funny that Michael, a great and powerful angel, would do the same. The man can literally manifest things into existence, but instead chooses to have people do his job for him.


	6. Just A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Just A Friend” - Biz Markie 
> 
> Fair warning for the coming month, I'm going to be possibly taking a pause on this story. I really want to participate in a Lucifer writing challenge. Next chapter is already written so you'll definitely have a chapter for next week. Just giving you readers a heads up. Might not be pushing out chapters week to week, but I'll try my best.  
> With that said, enjoy this chapter!

____________________________

Michael agreed to the restaurant Maze suggested out in Beverly Hills. He’d never eaten there before, so he was more than happy to try something new. The point of him getting out was to bond with Maze. So that is what he did. He accompanied Maze out so they could have a nice brunch. 

When they arrived, they were seated right away. Another benefit of the Devil himself, he owned half the shares. Michael didn’t complain, he quite enjoyed having his brother’s perks.

Since the bill was on Lucifer’s credit card, Maze paid no expense on their meal. She ordered appetizers left and right. The drinks were bottomless. It was the perfect afternoon for them. They laughed and joked around. 

Once their drinks ran dry, Michael excused himself to get them new drinks. In that time, Maze pulled out her phone and went through her social media. She jumped onto instagram and checked to see if she’d received any messages from Eve. So far, nothing. She opted to look at recent pictures of the woman instead. 

When Michael returned, he found Maze looking down at her phone. Interested in what his friend was doing, he sat down and leaned over. He instantly caught the sight of Eve. He lifted the drink up to his lips and had himself a sip to seem like he wasn’t being nosy. 

“You know you’re boarding on stalker…” He commented. 

Maze ignored him as she went through Eve’s instagram story. The human was posing. She was most likely documenting for a photoshoot. Michael leaned in closer to get a better look. 

“Wow. She’s really pulled herself together.” He placed his glass down. “Glad she dropped that deadweight husband of hers.”

Maze ignored him once more. She was too engrossed in the video Eve uploaded. 

“Is she a model now?” He asked. 

“Yeah...” 

Michael smiled. Finally a word. He quickly plucked the phone out of her hand and looked at the current photo she was staring at. 

“Missing my friends, missing my people. Heart emoji.” Maze tried pulling the phone away. “Nuh-uh, I’m reading.” He turned away from Maze and silently read to himself. “Well I have no idea what the caption was about, but this bikini photo is rather attractive.”

“She’s talking about  _ our _ friends… Did you look at her chest?” Maze asked. 

“I…” he cleared his throat, “I did, but I didn’t think it was appropriate to comment on her breasts…”

“Yes her rack is phenomenal, but I wasn’t talking about that.” She pointed at the necklace around Eve’s neck. “She’s wearing one of my necklaces.”

Michael had himself another look. He zoomed into the photo to get a better look for himself. The olaf didn’t even zoom in anywhere near her neck, but instead on her chest. Maze quickly grabbed the phone from his hands. 

“Hey!”

“Idiot.” She shook her head and turned off her phone. “She’s ignored all my messages and phone calls, but she decides to wear my favorite necklace. Like… what does that mean?” She placed her phone on the table. 

Michael plucked a fry off her plate and popped it in his mouth before answering. Maze looked at him while he took his time. 

“I have no idea. I’m new to this dating thing… but!” He quickly wiped his hand clean on his pants and picked up her phone and scrolled through Eve’s photos once more. “If I’m correct, she has picked up your fashion sense. Maybe she’s not against the idea of the two of you being a couple?”

Maze yanked her phone away from Michael and looked at the collection of photos in Eve’s profile. She had noticed an outfit change that was similar to hers, but it still didn’t help her that Eve wasn’t responding back to her. Maze let out a sigh before turning off her phone. She left it on the table just in case Eve tried contacting her. 

“Is Miss Lopez on this?” Michael tapped his index finger on her phone. “I mean does she have pictures like Eve does on her,” he waved his hand around, “whatever it’s called.” 

“Ella has an instagram, yes.” Maze looked at Michael with amusement. 

“Can I see?” 

“No.” Maze shook her head as she knew where this was going. 

“Can you make me one then?” Michael asked, sweetly. 

“Why do you want one?” The demon turned in her seat so she could fully look at Michael. She lifted her eyebrow adding pressure to his question. 

“I… I don’t know.”

“You barely know how to work your phone,” she rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. “You don’t need one.”

“Far point, but can I at least see what Ella posts pictures of?” He tried sliding her phone over, but Maze slapped her hand on top of it. 

“Not even dating for a week and you’re already stalking her on social media.”

“I’m not stalking!” He got defensive. His voice jumped higher than he thought was possible. Michael cleared his throat and retired his sentence again, this time in his normal voice. “I’m not stalking... We’re not dating. I just want to see if she has…” the next words were under his breath, “pictures like Eve…” He looked away trying to play it cool.

“What was that?” Maze asked. She leaned over to Michael with her hand cupping her ear. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Oh you heard me. You’re just picking on me now.” Michael pushed Maze away. “Fine, keep your pictures of half naked women a secret from me. I’d probably make a fool of myself anyways.”

“No doubt about that,” she added. 

The two shot each other a smile and shook their heads. Maze decided to change the topic of conversation. She nudged Michael on the shoulder and opened the floor for discussion. 

“I hung out with Chloe last night…”

Michael rolled his eyes upon hearing Chloe’s name. Maze smirked at Michael’s annoyance. 

“She said Lucifer was coming back in less than a month. Does this mean you’re going back to your precious Silver City?” She was sending out feelers to get information for Ella. 

“No…”

“So Hell?”

“I’m not even sure about that anymore....” He opened up. 

“What do you mean not anymore?” She turned in her seat and forced Michael to look at her. “We spent months looking for that stupid stone. I’m looking for your cherub. What do you mean you’re not sure…” Michael gave her one look and she stopped talking. 

“I still want you to find the cherub that hasn’t changed. It’s just…” he sighed, “if we find the cherub I don’t see the point in going to Hell. I don’t want to go to Hell anymore… your mother helped shine some light on that for me.”

“My mother?” She furrowed her eyebrows together, confused. “What could my mother possibly have said to get you not to seek revenge on Sandalphon?”

Michael turned away and grabbed his drink. He kept his stare on the bottom on the glass. Maze ran the risk and placed her hand on his shoulder. Michael didn’t flinch, in fact it helped him. It helped comfort him. 

“I know you don't get along with your mother, but the two of us go way back. She knows me. She understands me.” He swirled the ice around in his drink. “She explained to me that a lot has changed since my kidnapping. I’ve changed a lot. I’ve healed mentally… I’ve overcome my trauma…” He slid his hand down the glass to wipe away the condensation. “Most importantly, I’ve survived…”

“Bullshit words. Of course you’ve survived, you’re here.”

“I meant in the sense that I’ve come to terms with what has happened to me. My determination for going to Hell was based solely on that stone, not for revenge. Sandalphon was the last to have it in his possession.” 

“I’m confused…” she replied. “What is so important about that stone that you aren’t telling me? And why are we looking for the cherub now?” She pulled her hand off of Michael’s shoulder and looked at him. She sat impatiently in her chair, waiting for him to answer. 

Michael lifted the glass up to his lips and finished his drink. As he put it back on the table, he grabbed Maze’s drink and finished that. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth off and looked at Maze. 

With a serious look on his face, he replied, “Sandalphon hid my children from me.”

Michael watched as the news came as a shock to the demon. Her face fell instantly. She couldn’t believe the words that came out of Michael’s mouth. He took a deep breath and turned to face forward once again to get away from her stare. He continued to clarify for her. 

“He hid them somewhere and that cherub is my last chance at finding them. Sandalphon hasn’t spoken a word in a millennia. Your mother hasn’t been able to get a word out of him. Not even Lucifer. Gaudium was my father’s favorite cherub. He has tremendous tracking stills. If anyone can find my kids, it’s Gaudium.”

Maze sat with her thoughts. She took her time going over Michael’s words. She was slowly starting to piece together all the information she’d known about Michael’s kidnapping. Michael could see the wheels turning in her head, so he tried clarifying more. 

“I’m sure you remember the search party,” he asked.

“Yes… Lucifer killed everyone when they failed to come back with anything. They were looking for children?” Michael nodded his head. 

“They were. Sandalphon wouldn’t talk, at least that’s what my brother told me. No one could get anything from him. Lucifer was so convinced he killed the children, he stopped looking...” he scrunched up his face and shook his head. “When I finally recovered, I looked everywhere. But there was nothing. It wasn’t until recently that I found information on the stone. It’s why I took up the offer from Lucifer.” 

“It was never about getting back at Sandalphon?” She asked. Michael shook his head. 

“No. I could have stormed the gate of Hell anytime I wanted. That is, if I wanted revenge. I don’t, not anymore. I’ve moved on. I just want my kids. I’ll never get the information out of Sandalphon. It’s why Lucifer keeps him locked up and away from me. I understand that now. He’s trying to protect me from the heartbreak, but I know they are out there.” He looked over towards the window and up to the sky. “There’s this feeling that’s been bugging me lately. One of them is reaching out.”

“Here on Earth?” 

“I don’t know… Maybe, where else?” 

Maze did the unimaginable. She extended her hand out and placed it on Michael’s back. She rubbed small circles on his back to show her sympathy. He turned his head and smiled at her. Something about the fake smile made Maze scoot closer to Michael and wrap her arms around him. Not willing to look a gifted horse in the mouth, Michael leaned into her embrace. 

“How… how many do you have?” She dared ask. 

“Two. Two is all he got out of me.” 

Maze pulled her arms back to her sides. She shook her head trying to wrap her mind around the new information. She now understood the importance of Michael's obsessive nature towards finding the stone. He wanted his kids back. She understood that. Amenadiel and Linda were devastated when Charlie was taken. She could imagine where Michael’s head was right now. 

“I’ll get to work looking for Gaudium… I haven’t had the best of luck, but I’ll start asking around for favors.”

“Thank you, Mazikeen.” He flashed her a real smile this time. 

“What are friends for,” she replied. She nudged him with her shoulder. 

Michael wrapped his arm around her, granting her a hug. He went as far as to place a kiss on her head. 

“Eve won’t know what hit her when she decides to come around. She’s missing out on a killer friend.” 

Maze pushed him away, but kept a playful smile on her face. His words resonate with her, hoping Eve would too see she was missing out on the demon she passed up. 

____________________________

**Precinct**

After they left the restaurant, Michael and Maze made their way over to the precinct. Maze had informed Michael they could start looking into Gaudium from the precinct. He was more than happy to drive downtown. This way he could help Maze more with the search and check in with Ella. He still had her keys to give to her. 

When they got there, Maze led him down the stairs into the bullpen. The two looked around searching for the Detective. The place was busy, but Dan and Chloe were nowhere to be seen. 

“Let me check on Ella’s office. She might be working,” Michael said. Maze nodded her head as she moved over to Dan’s desk and had herself a seat. 

Michael made his way over to Ella’s office but found the door closed. As he got closer he noticed the lights were off as well. He tried the door, but it was locked. Michael turned around towards Maze and frowned. The demon rolled her eyes and flagged an officer down. 

“Hey you!” The officer in question stopped and looked at Maze scared. “I need you to open the door for my friend.”

“I… I can’t do that. This is a police station,” the officer stated. 

“We have keys to drop off for Ella Lopez. Her boyfriend over there came by to drop them off. We just want to deliver them.” Michael glared at Maze. He had expressed they weren’t dating, but Maze didn’t care. 

“Oh!...” He turned over towards Michael and frowned. “I… I thought he was dating Detective Decker?”

“He’s Lucifer’s brother, idiot.” She shoved the officer over towards Ella’s office so they could get this over with. “Open it.”

“Mazikeen be nice, he is an officer of the law.”

“Since when have you gone soft?” Maze asked. She had her hands on her hips looking at Michael confused. 

“I haven’t, but this is Ella’s work, I don’t want it getting back to her that we…  **you** … strong arms an officer into opening her office door.”

“Whatever…”

“Can you?” Michael turned to the officer. He nodded his head and unlocked the door. “Thank you.” Michael glared at Maze as he stepped inside. “Would it kill you to be nicer? I miss the demon that hugged me back at the restaurant. What happened to her?”

“She had too many bottomless mimosas and had pity for you.”

____________________________

**Hours Later**

The new murder that happened earlier in the day took up most of Ella’s morning and afternoon. Much to her trying to get back in time, she had to cancel her lunch plans with Michael. When she got back to the precinct she received a comment from an officer that her boyfriend had stopped by. 

Both Dan and Chloe looked at Ella, silently waiting for her to correct the officer, but she never did. She simply smiled and walked off to her officer. She found a note on the table instructing her to open it. 

It was a lovely note stating he’d stopped by, but had just missed her. He made it short, instructing he’d tracked down her keys and that he hoped the money he left could be used to find her a ride home. Sadly he had important things to do and would be held up until further notice. He had expressed his apologies and asked if they could reschedule for the new week. 

She had forgotten he had work at Lux, so he’d be busy for the next fews days. Ella nodded her head as she read the note. She understood that he was also a busy person. 

She put the note off to the side and placed her apartment keys in her pocket. As for the money, she put it away in her desk. She shook her head as she remembered he forgets Uber isn’t a literally taxi service. You pay on the app. 

With everything out of the way she went back to her work and went over the photos she’d taken today at the crime scene. 

____________________________

**6:45 p.m**

  
  


Chloe popped her head inside the room and tapped the door frame to get Ella’s attention. It was about time to head home for the night and Chloe had offered to drive Ella home. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yeah, just let me finish up this message.” She looked down at her phone, finishing up a text to Michael. 

“You know…” Chloe entered the room. “I was thinking of grabbing a few drinks with Maze tonight over at Lux. Would you like to join us? Your boyfriend should be there.” She mocked.

“Ha ha ha! Very funny.” She put her phone down. “You don’t think it’d be a little too soon to see him? I don’t want him thinking I’m clingy.”

“Nah!” Chloe waved her hand. “I think it’d be a nice surprise for him.”

“I mean… we were supposed to grab lunch together.” She tried weighing her decision but went ahead and let her mouth answer first without properly thinking. “You know what… sure.” She canceled her text and grabbed her wallet from her desk. 

“Just to let you know, I am planning on staying for awhile at the club. Maze wants a distraction. Apparently Eve is back in town and she doesn’t want to be left alone.”

“I’m totally down. We can make it into a girl’s night. I’m down to drink.” She hoped off her chair and turned off her lights. The two walked hand in hand out of the room and over to the stairs. 

____________________________

**LUX**

The music was blasting loud. The club was in full swing. Women were dancing up on their designated areas. The alcohol was flowing. For the first night back of the week, it was packed. Chloe held onto Ella’s hand as they made their way into the club. She didn’t want to risk the chance of them getting separated. 

They soon found Maze doing body shots off a young man on the other side of the room. The two quickly maneuvered their way to join the promiscuous demon. 

“What are you doing!?” Chloe yelled over the music. 

“Drowning my sorrows in men and liquor!” Maze replied. Ella frowned. The pair pulled Maze off the table. The three retreated over to the bar so they could talk without shouting. 

“What’s going on chica?” Ella asked. 

“Nothing…” Maze flashed the pair a smile trying to hide any emotions on her face. 

“Come on Maze, what’s wrong?” Ella pushed. 

“Eve…” Maze muttered out, “but I’m not going to mope about!” Her attitude did a complete three-sixty. “Let’s drink!”

Chloe understood. She wrapped her arm around Maze and gave her a quick squeeze. She flagged the bartender over so they could get some drinks. 

“Two rounds of shots. Gin,” Chloe clarified. 

“Gin?” Maze asked with a smile. “Oh, you mean business tonight. Does fun Decker get to come out to play?” Maze turned to Chloe and unzipped her jacket. She grabbed a hold of the Detective’s hips pulling her close. 

“I don’t like seeing you mope.” She grabbed a hold of the demon’s hand and moved them around. “So if it means waking up with a hangover tomorrow, I’ll do it.”

“Alright!” Maze exclaimed. 

The bartender came over with six shot glasses. He moved them out in front of each woman so they had two each. Maze lifted her first shot glass up to toast. “To being eligible women!” 

Both Chloe and Ella looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Although they had men on the side they clinked their glasses together and took the shot. Without giving them time to recuperate, Maze placed the next shot in their hands. They all knocked the shot into their mouths and let out a wince. 

“Have you seen Michael?” Ella asked. 

“He’s in for the night. He’s trying to avoid people asking for favors. Some guy came in threatening him, things got out of hand. He’s upstairs cooling off.” 

“Do you mind if I leave the two of you…” Ella asked Chloe. She had no intentions of actually drinking tonight if it meant she couldn’t drink with Michael by her side. 

“No we’ll be fine. I’ll keep Maze entertained.” The two were giggling at each other as Maze came up from behind Chloe and got touchy. “Go go, tell Michael I said hi.” 

“Will do.” 

Ella ducked away from the bar and headed up the stairs to the elevator. There was a bouncer standing guard. One look at Ella and he stood aside and let her step forward. 

“Does Michael know you’re coming up?” He asked. 

“No…” For a second, she was afraid he wouldn’t let her up. He waved it off and opened the elevator for her. 

“That’s fine. We know he was with you the other night. Try and cheer him up, yeah?” 

“Was the argument that bad?” 

“He broke the man’s nose…” 

Ella made a face, but nodded her head. 

“I’ll check in on him.” 

The bouncer nodded his head and opened the door. Ella went ahead and clicked the button for the penthouse and tapped her thigh anxious. When the doors opened she immediately noticed a figure on the couch watching television. 

“Not tonight! I wish to be alone!” He yelled out. 

“Oh, well I could go…” she smiled. 

Michael’s head turned in her direction. His eyes went wide and he began kicking his blanket off of him. He stood up straight and smiled over at Ella. 

“I’m so sorry! Come in, come in.” 

“I see I caught you in a comfortable state.” She motioned towards his boxers trying not to look too hard. 

“Oh!” He placed his hand over his front, embarrassed. “Uh… let me change! Give me a second.” 

“You really don’t…” but he took off. Michael ran up the stairs and put on a pair of jeans. He walked down the stairs trying to zip his pants up. “Hi.” She gave him a small wave. 

“Hello!” He sang out. 

He walked up to her and bent down to give her a kiss. He let his lips linger longer than necessary. Ella reciprocated with her hand running up his chest. The two smiled against their kiss before pulling away. 

“Pleasant surprise seeing you.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. “How is it you got past my bouncer?”

“Persuasion,” Ella said. She gave him a wink and she got comfortable on the couch. “I was told you got into a little tussle downstairs. Broke a guy's nose?”

Michael made a face. He had indeed broken the guys nose and sent him to the hospital. He was ashamed Ella found out. He brought his hand away from hers and over onto his lap. Ella sensed his tension and reached out to give his hand a squeeze. 

“Maze told me he threatened you. I mean if it was in self defense, you had a right. How’s your hand?” 

She lifted it up to check it out. She scooted over closer so she could get a better look. After seeing no damage on his right, she picked up the other. There was slight redness around the knuckles, but nothing harmful. 

“I see your tussle from last week has healed.” She flipped it to inspect his hand more. “Wow, not so much as a scab…”

“I heal fast,” Michael said. He looked down at their hands not sure what else to say. 

“I can see that.” She ran her hands along his taking in the feel of his skin. She looked up and smiled at him. “I would ask for you to ice it, but it looks like you barely injured yourself.”

“Fast healer,” he repeated with a wink. 

Ella squinted her eyes trying to locate the lie, but she gave up once again. She felt a squeeze to her hands and it snapped her out. She looked over to the television and tried to figure out what he was watching. 

“Maze said you were cooling off,” she let out a chuckle, “you cool off by watching…” She squinted her eyes trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at. 

“Star Wars,” he responded. “Well Mandalorian. You got me interested when we had our lunch earlier this week. I’ve been binge watching it since.” 

Ella grabbed the remote off the table in front of them and got comfortable against Michael. He went ahead and lifted his arm so he could wrap it around her. She instantly leaned into his side. A smile spread across his face. 

“I’m so down to watch it with you. What episode are you on?”

“Uh…” He snapped out of his little bubble and looked at the television. “Episode six. I just started it. I can replay it if you want.”

“No no, I practically know the whole season by heart.” She brought her arm up and held his hand. Her fingers interlocked with his. “This is a really good episode by the way.”

“Is it?” She nodded her head. 

Michael looked over at the television with a smile on his face. Without further discussion, Ella pressed play on the remote. Michael pulled her close to him as the show played.

____________________________

They spent the next two in a half hours finishing up the season of Mandalorian. A round of questions came from Michael as he wasn’t familiar with the franchise’s history. Ella happily filled him in, she was more than welcome to get him caught up. 

As they finished their little marathon, Michael ordered them in food from a restaurant down the street. They had a little dinner and enjoyed each other’s company. 

“You know…” Michael wiped his mouth with a napkin and put it down on the table, “we don’t have to stay up here all night. We can go downstairs and have some fun.”

Ella finished chewing the last of her food before she spoke. She lowered her hand from her mouth. 

“No no, I’m fine with this. It’s actually quite nice. I’ve never had a date where I kinda just lay around and watch shows. It’s really relaxing.” She picked up her glass and drank from the cup. 

“Is this a date?” Michael let a smile spread across his face. 

It was a genuine question. He wasn’t sure that it was, but since she had made the comment he had to ask. If it was, he felt he needed to do something extravagant for her. Sure the dinner was one thing, but they could have gone out. He felt bad for limiting her to the penthouse. The look on her face told him, she didn’t know either. 

“I…” She froze. She didn’t mean to insinuate that this was a date. She dared look up. When she failed to answer, Michael leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“I didn’t mean to catch you off guard,” he let out a nervous chuckle, “I… uh, just… this is new for me. All of this. The dating, seeing each other multiple times in a week. I’ve never been in a relationship before. Hence the questions. If this was a date, I just want to know. I didn’t know dates could be this relaxed.”

“Oh!” Ella reached her hand out and held Michael’s hand. She immediately understood. She had assumed he didn’t see it as a date. As in he didn’t want it to be. “Yeah! This can be considered a little date. Dates don’t have to be over the top or go out all the time. It can be this. Just the two of us sitting in all night, eating on the couch, and watching tv shows.”

“Oh!” He smiled at that. “I do like this. Can we have more nights like this?” 

“Sure! I’d kill for more nights like this.” She turned her back to him and laid back into his chest. Michael moved his leg so she could be more comfortable. Once that was done, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. “Not saying I didn’t like the past dates we’ve been on, because I liked them a lot. I’m just saying these are amazing dates to throw into the mix.” 

“That’s nice to know. I’ll keep that in mind for the next date... Assuming I’m still allowed the honor of seeing you.”

“Oh I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon.” Ella looked for his closest hand and unlocked hers with his. 

Although it was a joke, Ella meant every word. She was falling for Michael. She was falling for him hard. Every time she heard his name, her heart beat faster. She promised she could keep her feeling separate, but it was proving harder and harder the more she came in contact with him. 

“Nor do I,” Michael whispered into her ear. 

And then he uttered those words… 

She turned her head to the side so she could see his face. She needed to know he was being honest. The look on his face said everything. His kind eyes shined down at her. His smile was inviting. Ella fully turned and propped herself on her knees. She grabbed the side of his face and ran her hand along his growing beard. 

“Yeah?” She asked. His words were important to her. Michael placed his hand on her. He turned his head to the side and kissed her hand. He did it without taking his eyes off her. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

It was their shared confirmation that they were both serious about their time together. To seal the moment, Michael leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. He could feel the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It forced him to do the same. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

His fascination for Ella was growing. Like he told Chloe the other night, he had feelings for her. He wasn’t leading her along. He honestly wanted something to come out of their shared affections for one another. 

Michael pulled away so he could look at Ella’s beautiful face. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before talking. 

“I know we’ve only known each other for a week, but I do want you to know that I do have feelings for you. This is all new to me, so you’ll have to bare with me. I’m not sure how this all works. You know, as to where we go from here...”

Ella made quick work and sat on his lap. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. Michael corrected his seating and wrapped his arms around her. 

“You’ve never been in a relationship before?” She asked. 

Michael shook his head. Something about that didn’t surprise her. Ella brushed his hair back, while she admired the man in front of her. 

“We’ll take it slow,” she assured him. “We don’t need to put a label on it so soon. This right here is perfect.”

“Yeah?” He asked. He looked up to her with a smile. 

“Yeah.” She bent down and kissed his lips. 

As the two were distracted kissing one another, the elevator door opened. Chloe and Maze stepped out, giggling their asses off. Ella pulled her lips off of Michael and looked up. The two women looked over at Ella confused. 

“Why are you on the floor?” Chloe asked. 

“Are they drunk?” Michael added. He tried turning his head but it proved difficult. 

“Shh,” she told Michael. 

“Who are you talking to!” Maze yelled. 

“They’re drunk aren’t they?” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah.” 

He wrapped an arm around Ella and used the other to lift them up. With ease, Michael stood up. Ella held on tight as she didn’t expect Michael to get up so fast. The sight of Michael standing up with Ella legs wrapped around his waist caused Maze and Chloe to holler. 

“Did we interrupt a moment?” Maze asked. She walked up to the pair and started wiggling her eyebrows. 

“No!” Ella clarified. She uncrossed her legs and asked Michael to put her down. He instantly put her back on her two feet. 

“What were the two of you doing on the floor?” Chloe asked. She came up from the other side poking at Michael’s side. 

“Nothing,” he answered. “Who let you two of you up here?” Michael slapped Chloe’s hands away. 

“Like Joshua can keep me from coming up the elevator. This is practically my second home,” Chloe replied. She began walking up the stairs over into the bedroom. 

“Hey, hey no!” Michael called out. “You are not sleeping here tonight.”

“My boyfriend’s penthouse. I make the rule,” Chloe replied. 

“Oh, isn’t she hot?” Maze asked. “I love drunk Decker.” The demon followed Chloe up to the bedroom where the two of them could annoy Michael more. 

“Music?”

“Music!” 

The next thing to happen was a blast of music playing over the sound system. The two women started singing obnoxiously, dancing around the bedroom. 

“I’m going to kill them. I am going to kill them,” Michael said. He pinched the brim of his nose trying to maintain the growing headache he was experiencing. 

“How about you take me home. This way you get some space from those two.” The both of them watched as Chloe and Maze continued to dance about. “Something tells me you’re in for a long night.”

“Mmm, you’re probably right.” He wrapped his arm around her, so he could escort her to the elevator. The two walked side by side into the lift. “Would it be too much if I asked to spend the night over at your place?”

“Moving slow remember?” Michael nodded his head. 

“Right, right. It doesn’t have to be snail slow, does it?”

Ella let out a chuckle. 

“No. Let’s give it a few more dates before you follow me back home. Yeah?”

He let a smile spread across his face. He clicked on the ground floor button, signaling the door to close. 

“Sounds reasonable to me.” 

  
  



	7. How Will I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “How Will I Know” - Whitney Houston 
> 
> This chapter took me a little longer to bust out, I’m sorry. I had to completely rewrite it because I wasn’t satisfied with it. But now that it is done, I love it. Hope you all enjoy it as well.  
> Reminder there will be a brief pause to this story. It won’t be along, I promise!

____________________________

  
  


It was Monday. The weekend had come and gone. 

Michael felt like he blinked and he was already transported into the next week. He couldn’t believe how fast the weekend had gone by. He figured it was due to the company he shared. Maze and Chloe had decided it would be a good idea to lock themselves inside the penthouse with him. Each too afraid of being left alone to their own devices. 

It was fine though. There wasn’t a dull moment that passed between the three of them. Spending time with Chloe and Maze gave him the opportunity to distance himself from Ella. 

It wasn’t to say, he didn’t wish to be in the company of Ella. He did. He just knew it was best for the two of them to take a few days apart. After all, they had been spending a large amount of time together recently. The goal was to take things slower and at the rate he and Ella were going, he knew he needed to dial it back a bit. 

So he gave himself the weekend to get his emotions under wrap. He talked with Maze and Chloe and they had all come to an agreement that he had genuine feelings for Ella. His tiny fascination with her, ran deeper than he’d thought. He generally enjoyed being around her. He liked the idea of being more to her. The idea of being in a relationship sounded comforting to him. 

With that being said, both women teased Michael endlessly. They teased him like sisters. They teased him with his constant phone checking and hidden smiles at his phone screen. Because although he was supposed to give him and Ella some room, it didn’t mean he couldn’t talk to her. 

Maze and Chloe’s constant heckling were the least of his concern. He knew it came from love, so he brushed it off and enjoyed the weekend with them. 

As Monday morning’s bright sun greeted the sky, Michael jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. 

It was noon when he heard the elevator door open. Michael was seated on the couch eating his lunch when he caught a glimpse of his brother. 

“Glad I could finally catch you. Where have you been lately?” Amenadiel asked. 

“Here. When was the last time you stopped by? I haven’t left in a few days.”

Amenadiel walked over to the couch, ready to sit besides Michael. Before he could sit, Michael went ahead and cleaned up the sitting area. He had his lunch on the leather seats. 

“I came over Tuesday of last week and you weren’t here. Stopped by again on Wednesday as well.”

“Ah!” Michael stood up from his seat. He started collecting his food. He didn’t want to give away his excitement about hanging out with Ella. “I was out with a woman. I don’t need to tell you the details, do I?”

“Oh! Well no…” Amenadiel looked at his brother shocked. “I just didn't know you were still giving that a try. I thought you were done seeing people.”

Michael shrugged his shoulder, he tried not to give too much away.

“Someone caught my eye when they walked into the club last week… been testing the waters.”

“Well look at you!” Amenadiel got up from the couch and walked over to Michael. He slapped a hand along Michael’s back. Michael winced from the contact. “Sorry... but that’s good news! You’re getting out there and meeting people. I was starting to worry you were spending too much time up here by yourself.”

“Hard to be alone up here when I have to deal with Maze and Chloe almost every night.”

“Yeah... Linda told me about that… It’ll pass.”

“I hope you’re right. They seem to always know when to ruin a good moment.”

Amenadiel let a chuckle over take him. Michael didn’t find it amusing. The twisted sisters were seriously becoming a cockblock and he wasn’t sure how much long he could take. 

“It’ll pass,” Amenadiel repeated. Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was sure it wasn’t going to pass, but only intensify. 

Amenadiel clapped his hands together, remembering why he stopped by. 

“Oh! Linda wanted to know if you could babysit Charlie for us tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. She has this convention she has to attend. She asked if I could tag along… I haven’t been told why I have to go, but she insisted.”

“She insisted?” Michael asked. Amenadiel nodded his head, confused. Michael let a smirk spread across his face. He knew exactly why Linda wanted the two of them to be together, child free. 

“Why are you smiling?”

“You really are slow aren’t you, brother?” 

“What are you… what? What are you insinuating?” 

Michael pulled his brother back over to the couches so he could run it by him. He needed him to understand the importance of Linda asking him to follow her to a convention he had no business attending. Once Amenadiel was seated, Michael stood in front of him. 

“So let me get this straight. Linda has a convention, where?”

“Uh, I think she said Anaheim… why is that important?”

“It’s a Monday, brother. What kind of convention is held on a Tuesday?” 

Amenadiel gave it some thought. He tried starting a sentence to defend his reasoning, but came up short. He raised his index finger, but later lowered it. 

“Exactly! This isn’t a convention. It’s a get away for the two of you.”

“What… Then why wouldn’t she just tell me? How do you even know this?” 

“I don’t… but! I’m smart enough to know there’s no  _ conventions _ ,” he used parenthesis, “during a work week.”

“Of course there is. Stop.” He shook his head, not at all buying his brother’s reasoning. “You’re reading into things. Linda and I aren’t a thing anymore.”

Michael could see the pain in his brother’s eyes. He knew how much Linda meant to him. Michael sat besides his brother and tapped his knee. 

“You may not be together, but it doesn’t mean you can’t try… I see the way you look at her, Amenadiel. I don’t see why you don’t ask for the two of you to start dating again. You have a child together. You live together!” He pointed out. “Do you two share a bed?”

“I sleep in the guest room besides Charlie’s room. That way if he gets up in the middle of the night, I can…” He stopped talking as Michael’s smile brightened. “What?”

“Nothing… Fatherhood looks good on you, brother.” He tapped Amenadiel’s knee once more. “I seriously think you should walk into tomorrow with an open mind. Treat it as a little vacation. Turn on the charm and get your girl back.”

“I… oh I don’t know, Michael…”

“Try. At least try. You’re child free and right across from that amusement park. What’s it called?” He snapped his fingers trying to remember the name. 

“Disneyland?”

“Yes!” He nodded his head when he heard the name. “I don’t know, do something there. I highly doubt this trip is legit. It’s a convention on a weekday and she insisted you join… I don’t know, it’s a little sketchy to me.”

“And if she really is going to a convention?” 

“Then why bring you?” He asked. “No seriously. Why would she bring you, when you could watch Charlie yourself. Just think about it brother.”

“I’m thinking, but --”

“Don’t think,” he cut him off. 

Michael stood up from the couch, instructing Amenadiel to do the same. 

“Join her tomorrow with the intention of rekindling your lost flame. Whether it be a nice meal out or a simple gesture. Show her you want something more with her.”

“Michael…” 

“Brother…” Michael laid his hands on Amenadiel’s shoulder and slid them over to the side of his face. “Do this for me. If Lucifer can be with Chloe, then you can be with Linda.”

“What about you?” Amenadiel asked. 

“Me?” Michael let a smile cross his face. “Oh, well I have my eye on someone, but I have to do the work just like you.”

“Do I get the name of your mystery woman?” 

“Nope!” Michael began pushing his brother out of the penthouse. He started walking him over to the elevator. 

“Whaa.. alright, hold on.” Amenadiel stopped Michael’s shoving and placed his heel onto the floor. 

“What?” Michael asked. 

“Why are you kicking me out?”

“The conversation is over.”

“We haven’t even gone over when and where you’ll be babysitting.”

“Easy. Here and tomorrow,” Michael clarified. 

“Yes, but the time is ten in the morning and we should be back by eight.”

“Sounds good!” Michael clicked the elevator button signaling the lift to open. 

“Why are you rushing me out?” 

“I got a lunch date with my mystery girl. I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“Lunch dates? Since when do you go out for lunch dates?”

“Since I’ve been seeing her... It’s new. Leave me alone.”

The elevator doors opened. The pair stepped inside. Amenadiel smiled over at Michael as he thought over the idea of his brother going on a lunch date. He knew he had already eaten. There was food on the couch when he first showed up. 

“She must really be something if you’re willing to leave his place.”

“She is.” Michael looked up at the roof of the elevator trying to hide the grin on his face. 

____________________________

**Tuesday**

Michael was awakened by the sound of his alarm blasting in his ear. He shot up from the bed, discombobulated. His hair sticking out in multiple directions. The sound of church bells continued to rattle his brain. He looked down onto the bed and looked for his phone. With every passing second, the alarm got louder. 

Once he found his phone, he turned off the ringer. 

Michael squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness. He checked the time. It was nine in the morning. 

A good morning text from Ella was already on his notification board. He swiped up and answered her back. 

A quick good morning with a heart emoji was sent over to Ella. Next was a response to Linda. She had messaged him asking if he was awake about thirty minutes ago. 

Before he could even reply, he received a phone call from Linda. 

“Hello?” He greeted her with grogginess. 

_ “Good. You’re awake.” She cheered. “We’re on our way. Traffic is looking a little bad this morning so we have to leave earlier. Is everything set up for Charlie?” _

Michael looked out into the bedroom. He closed his eyes as he realized he had failed to put up the baby crib. He silently cursed to himself. 

“Yeah! Spent an hour putting it together last night,” he lied. 

_ “Great! Charlie was just fed so he should sleep for a few hours. Remember he shouldn’t sleep more than he’s supposed to. If he…” _

“I know, I know. I memorized the hourly preparations on how to take care of Charlie. We’ve been over this.”

_ “I’m just making sure. This is the first time you’ll be watching him alone and I just want to make sure you are prepared.” _

“I’m prepared.”

_ “Okay… We should be over in twenty minutes, mind meeting us downstairs. I don’t want to park, have to get out, and --” _

“No no, I got you. Just message me when you’re five minutes away. I’ll come straight down.”

_ “Okay. Thank you, Michael!” _ . 

“No problem. See you soon.”

He ended the call and climbed out of bed. He looked over to the foot of his bed and found the discarded bits of plastic that were Charlie’s foreign made crib. He looked at it with disgust. He spent the better half of his night face-timing Ella on how to put together a simple baby crib. They had no such luck. He gave up somewhere around four in the morning after a few shots. 

As he walked past it, he flipped it off.

Michael made his way over to the bathroom and got ready for the morning. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. By the time he walked out and put on some clothes, his phone was already ringing. 

It was from Amenadiel. 

“Yes?” Michael answered. 

“We’re coming up on Sunset. Might want to start heading down now.”

“Okay. I’ll be downstairs in five.”

He hung up the phone and rushed over to the elevator. 

____________________________

  
  


Michael popped his head out from the back door and found Linda’s car driving up. He quickly wrapped his robe around his body as the morning breeze ran up his leg. When the car pulled up in front of him, Linda jumped out the car, forgoing greetings. 

“I packed two outfits just in case he dirties his current outfit. I have a bag full of diapers. There are three bottles of milk in the bag. Should he get hungry, I packed formula. If you have any trouble making it, all you have to do is call me or Amenadiel. His pacifiers are --”

“I got it Linda.” He hulled the two bags over his shoulders and opened the back seat door. 

“Hold one… Let me give you the carseat just in case…”

“Oh… yeah sure.”

Michael moved out of the way and let Linda pull out the car seat for him. She gently unbuckled the locks that held Charlie in place. Before he could assist her with the device, Linda stopped him. He stepped back and let her say goodbye.

“Okay my little babasquat, mama has to go for awhile, but I will be back before you even know it.” Linda leaned forward and showered her son with kisses. 

“Linda I’m parked in a red, we have to go,” Amenadiel called out. 

“Okay okay.” She pulled away and let Michael pull the carseat out of the car. 

“He’ll be fine, Linda,” Michael assured her. 

“Lesson plans, Michael. He has a schedule. Please, don’t skip them.”

“Sign language at eleven, lunch at noon, yoga at one, Japanese lessons shortly after. Are the swimming lessons still a thing? All I have is a jacuzzi.”

“That’s perfect. Just get him to splash around and get used to it.”

“Alright,” Michael said with disbelief. He lifted the car seat up so Charlie could say goodbye. “Say bye bye to your parents, Charlie.”

“Bye Charlie!” Amenadiel said from the driver seat. 

Michael smiled down at Linda as it was proving difficult to part with her child. 

“Go I’ll take good care of him. Have fun, yeah?” He shot her a wink. 

“I… yes yes.” She was flustered. She leaned in close to Charlie and gave him one last kiss. “Okay okay, I gotta go. Bye Charlie, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Say bye bye, Charlie,” Michael instructed his nephew. “Bye bye mama,” he said for him.

Linda regrettably got back into the car and waved them goodbye. As they took off Michael turned towards the building. 

“Well, it’s just you and me kid. What do you say about playing hookie?”

Charlie looked up at his uncle. There was a blank look on the boy’s face. Not knowing what his nephew wanted, Michael took it as a yes. There was no need for schedule lessons, not for a child of this age. Michael wanted to be the fun uncle, so he forgoed today’s lessons for Charlie. 

As Michael entered the building, he walked them over to the elevator. A light gurgling noise caught Michael’s attention. He could lightly hear Charlie talking to himself. Michael lifted him up so he could get a better look at him. 

“What your mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Michael said. “Don’t worry I’ll take the heat if she gets mad.” Charlie let out a cooing noise which Michael took as an actual sentence. “Yes of course we can still go swimming. No bubbles though, it would be too hot for you.”

____________________________

  
  


Michael spent the better half of the day spoiling Charlie. He wasted no time tossing Linda’s baby schedule book out the window. Not literally, he knew he had to return it to her. Michael just felt Charlie deserved a day off from his advanced teachings. 

The boy deserved to be a simple baby and get to do baby things. At the moment, Michael wasn’t particularly sure what baby things were, but the two rolled with the motions. 

The two had watched television on the couch, played with uncle Luci’s piano, and even spent some time splashing around in the jacuzzi. It was a nice day to bound with his nephew. 

As Michael finished changing Charlie’s diaper, a visitor came out of the elevator. It was Maze. Michael looked over his shoulder and smiled down at Charlie. 

“Guess who’s come to check if I’m a responsible adult?” Michael said in his baby voice, “it’s auntie Mazikeen.” Michael picked Charlie off the leather cushion and held him in his arms. 

“You’ve been ignoring your phone. Linda sent me down to check in on you.”

“Really?” Michael shook his head. “I’ve just been busy. She didn’t have to send the cavalry.”

Maze made her way over to the two and sat down on the couch. As soon as Charlie saw Maze, he opened his arms to be taken by her. 

“I see who his favorite is,” Michael commented. He handed the boy over, slightly hurt. 

“Oh I wouldn’t take it personally. He just liked the feel of a pair of breasts.” 

Michael smiled as Charlie immediately latched his hands along Maze’s boobs. She smirked as she proved her statement. 

“I can’t compete with that,” Michael answered. “So other than stopping by, do you have anything for me?” 

“Not yet. Chloe and I are running some names through the system. Dan is even pulling in some help from foster systems. We’re looking at getting a response by the end of the week.” 

“Okay… end of the week. I can wait.” Michael ran his hands along his thighs. He didn’t want to show excitement, he was too worried things would fall through. 

“There’s three of us on the job, we’ll find them Michael.” 

“No I know… just trying not to get too excited.” 

“I understand.” 

Michael held out his arms so he could take Charlie back from Maze. She gave him up willingly. She understood that having the little guy around was a serotonin boost. She loved spending time with him when she was sad. Once Charlie slipped into Michael’s arms he curled into his chest. 

“Looks like he’s tired,” Maze pointed out. “Where’s the crib?” 

“Currently dismembered on the bedroom floor. I couldn’t get it connected so I just gave up.” He rocked Charlie in his arms. 

“Do you need me to put it together for you?” 

“Uh…” he gave it some thought, “no it’s okay. What time is it?” 

Maze pulled out her phone to check the time. 

“It’s four twenty-five.” She placed the phone back in her pocket. “I think you should let me put it together for you. He gets really cranky when he’s not placed in his crib.” 

“He’s been sleeping fine with me on the bed. I don’t see the point in putting it up when he’s just going to be going back home tonight.” 

“Oh you didn’t hear?” Maze got up from her seat and smiled. 

“Here what?” 

“They aren’t coming back tonight. They decided to get a hotel.”

“Really? He did it,” Michael said. “He took my advice.” 

“You knew about the trip?” 

“Well no. I put two and two together and tossed Amenadiel into the water.” He stood up and followed Maze over to the bedroom. “So it was a ploy?” 

“Of course it was! We’ve been trying to get them together since everything went down.” 

“Who’s everyone?” Michael asked. 

“Chloe, Ella, and I. Who else?” Michael shrugged his shoulders. “You think you’re up to babysitting him through the night?” 

“No… but I mean it can’t be that bad.” 

“Oh you haven’t seen this little guy mad yet. Just you watch. He’s a nightmare when he gets in his moods.” 

Maze walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. She shook her head once she saw the mess Michael had made. She motioned to the pieces on the floor. Michael simply shook his head like he had no idea how it had gotten there. Maze rolled her eyes. 

“I worked on that thing for four hours last night. I even had to call Ella for help.”

“You do know it comes with instructions, right?” 

“Of course I know it came with instructions, but the instructions are shit.” His eyes bugged out of his eye sockets once he realized he cursed. He rocked Charlie in his arms, trying to put him to sleep. “I’m a visual learner not a reader.”

Maze bent down and picked up the instruction book to see what crib Linda had given him. When she read the model type she almost threw the book at Michael. 

“Idiot. It was already assembled. You took it apart.” She picked up a piece and showed him. “It was a collapsible, all you had to do was pull this part up and it folded out.”

“Oh…” he shot Maze a small smile to soften the embarrassment. Maze just shook her head at him. 

“I have to help Dan with his stake out tonight, but I’ll make sure to stop by and drop off the one Linda has at her house. You think you can handle him for the whole night?” She repeated. 

“I think so.” He looked down and noticed Charlie was asleep. “Would you mind grabbing a change of clothes for him? I already went through the ones Linda packed.”

“Yeah I can do that.” Maze walked over to Charlie and ran her finger along his cheek. “I’ll pack his blanket and stuffed animal as well.”

“Thank you, Maze.”

“Mhmm. Just make sure you call Linda so she’s not worrying so much. I don’t need her worrying about Charlie when she should be focusing on Amenadiel.”

“I’ll call her as soon as I put Charlie down, I promise.”

“Good.” Maze leaned forward and kissed the top of Charlie’s head. “I have to head out… but I’ll see if I can bring the crib and some food over before eight.”

“No rush. Me and this little guy are going to be partying all night long.” He lifted Charlie up a little to make a point. The boy didn’t appreciate the sudden movement. He immediately started whining. “Oh, I’m sorry, buddy.” He started bouncing him to quiet him down. 

“Yeah and that’s my cue.” She turned away and headed over to the elevator. 

“Yeah thanks!” Michael called out sarcastically. “Shh shh, nap time Charlie.”

“See you in a couple of hours!” 

The sound of Charlie crying only grew louder. 

____________________________

  
  


Charlie had not stopped crying. The lungs on his boy were impeccable. The poor thing had been crying for hours now. Michael was sure someone had filed a noise complaint. 

He tried feeding him. He tried changing him. He even danced for the boy, but nothing worked. 

He debated on calling for help around the hour mark, but figured he could deal with Charlie’s crying by himself. After the second hour passed, he started to grow desperate. Now coming into the three hour mark, he knew it was time to call the big guns. 

Michael pulled out his phone and tried to get in contact with Linda. The phone rang three times before it was put to voicemail. 

“What the…” he pulled the phone away from his ear and redialed. A crying Charlie staring at him from his car seat. “Come on… come on… come on.”

Nothing. 

“ _ We’re sorry, the number you are trying to call is unavailable… goodbye.” _

“No!” He exclaimed. Michael looked over at Charlie and apologized. “I’m sorry. Shh, shh.”

He shuffled through his contact list and dialed Amenadiel. He wasn’t sure how long he waited until the phone just stopped ringing. 

_ “The number you are trying to reach has not set up its voicemail. Please call again… goodbye.” _

“You mother…” He bit his tongue. Michael let out a frustrated growl before walking over to Charlie. “Okay… okay… your mommy and daddy aren’t picking up, but I can fix this.” He scooped Charlie out of the car seat and placed him against his chest. “Are you hungry? Wet? Tired?” He bounced him in his arms trying to settle his crying. Nothing. “Okay… maybe auntie Maze can help. Let’s call Mazikeen.” 

Michael shifted Charlie over to his left arm and used his other hand to call Maze. She answered instantly. 

_ “You’re on speaker,” she said.  _

The crying of a child echoed out onto her end of the phone. 

_ “Oh my God… is that Charlie?” Dan said from the other end.  _

“I need help!” Michael sobbed. “He won’t stop crying. I’ve tried everything and nothing. Please, Mazikeen.”

A light chuckle rang out into Michael’s ear. Maze was laughing on the other end. 

_ “I told you he was going to get fussy. Has he been crying since I left?”  _

“Yes. He’s stopped here and there, but he just won’t stop completely. He just keeps crying like I killed his mother right in front of him.” Charlie’s cry grew louder. “Agh! Please, I need help.”

_ “Dan and I are still working, I can’t leave. Fix the damn crib and he’ll stop crying.” _

“I broke the crib! There’s no fixing it.”

_ “You seriously…”  _

He should hear her muttered rant in the background. She must have had her hand over the speaker because he couldn’t really hear her conversation with Dan. Michael tried to shush Charlie as his cries died down a little. 

“You hear Mazikeen huh? Don’t worry she’s going to come over and see you,” he said to Charlie. 

_ “Uh no I’m not. Not until we’re done with this stake out,” she replied.  _

_ “Charlie is crying Maze… if Michael needs you, it’s --”  _

_ “No. He said he was going to be okay. He can deal with it. I’ll be over when everything is done, but until then, you’re on your own.” Maze said, cutting Dan off. “I’m sorry,” she addressed Michael. _

The phone called ended. 

Michael pulled back the phone and looked at the screen. He couldn’t believe her. He tried calling her back but the phone went straight to voicemail. With Maze’s voice no longer in the background, Charlie’s cry picked up. 

“No no no no no.”

Michael looked back at his phone and pressed on Chloe’s name. She was a mom. If there was anyone who could deal with a crying baby it was her. He waited patiently for her voice to answer the phone. As the phone picked up, the crying of a child was the first thing to be heard. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Please tell me you can come and help me. I need help. I’m babysitting and Charlie won’t stop crying. I’m over my head right now and I’m in desperate need of help.”

_ “Oh… I… you need help with Charlie?” _

“Yes, please tell me you can help. He’s been crying for three hours now. I can barely hear myself think. I’m at my wits end. Please, please, please, tell me you can help.”

_ “I’m still at work, but I can totally drop everything and help you. Do you need me to bring anything?” _

“No just come as soon as you can. I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.”

_ “I’m heading over right now. I’m already in the elevator.” _

“Thank you! I promise I’ll make it up to you!” 

Charlie’s crying grew louder. She wasn’t sure if it was due to his fussiness or because the phone got closer to his face. Either way she rushed out of the elevator and over to her car. 

_ “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” _

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I’ll let you go. Drive safe.”

He ended the phone call. 

“Chloe is coming Charlie, you remember Chloe right?” He asked. “She’s a mommy as well, so she’ll know what’s wrong.” 

Michael rocked the babe in his arms. It was all he could do. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled Charlie away from his chest and looked down at him. 

It was breaking his heart not to know what was wrong with him. He wasn’t hungry. His diaper didn’t need changing. He was sure someone changed him out for the energizing bunny, because all this kid wanted to do was cry. 

Tired of looking at his crying nephew, Michael placed him back on his chest so he could bounce him. He went ahead and placed his hand on his back. Gently patting him so sooth the screaming baby. 

____________________________

  
  


Michael was dancing around the living room trying to distract Charlie when the elevator doors opened up. He didn’t even bother to greet his visitor when he started cheering for his rescue party. 

“Yay! Auntie Chloe is finally here. Why don’t we say hello Charlie?” 

Michael picked up the whimpering boy. Once he turned around, he nearly dropped Charlie in pure shock. 

“Oh my God!” Ella cried out. She rushed forward trying to help catch Charlie. 

“Whaaa… what are…” Michael shook his head. He walked over to Ella and gave her a quick hug. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“You called me.” A worried smile spread across her face. Michael hurried and pulled out his phone to check her statement. “You did mean to call me, right?”

“I… I… I meant to call Chloe, but it seems my phone called you instead... I didn’t even register the voice. I’m so sorry! You were probably so confused.” 

He ushered her away from the bar and over to the couches. Charlies whimpers were slowly growing louder. Before he could start crying, Ella pulled him out of Michael’s arms and into hers. 

“I was but when I heard this little guy,” she settled him against her chest, “I couldn’t say no.” She leaned down and kissed his head. The instant change of hands had Charlie calm for the first time in hours. She rocked him from side to side to relax him. 

“How… how did you do that?” Michael asked. He looked up from his seat on the couch and held a look of awe. 

She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Sometimes a change of arms gets babies to calm down. Maybe he could sense your tension.” She continued to sway from side to side, leaving soft kisses on his head. “Shh, shh.”

Michael jumped up off the couch and motioned her to follow him to the bedroom. As he reached the top, he immediately fell on his knees to go over the piece of the crib. 

“Oh no… you never got it put up?” She asked. 

“No… I found out I broke it.” He lifted a piece he broke and showed Ella. “I’ve repaired it. I just haven’t been able to get back to it… but since you’re here and he’s calm, maybe I can finish putting it up?”

“No yeah, go ahead. I got this little guy.” She didn’t bother moving him. She knew once you moved a baby they just started up again. So instead, she continued to sway Charlie side to side. 

“Thank you so much for coming Ella. I called Maze, but her and Daniel are working --”

“I know... They are trying to get a lead on this new killer we got. I’ve managed to get a partial fingerprint off a key card… it’s a long shot, but…”

“It’s something,” Michael added. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I pulled you away from the case. I had no intention of --”

“You’re fine, Michael.” Ella walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy to take a break and help you.”

“Do you have to go back to the precinct tonight?”

“If I want to run more tests on our killer, yes...”

“You’ve been running yourself ragged since last week, darling. Have you taken a break at all?”

She didn’t answer him. 

“Let me finish putting this crib together and you can relax for a little. Work can wait for just a little longer.”

Ella nodded her head and gave her focus back to Charlie. He was finally quiet, enjoying the swaying. The two watched Michael pop the crib into place. He made sure to test it before looking at Charlie. 

“Should we try placing him in the crib or wait until he falls asleep,” Michael asked. 

“It’d wait till he falls asleep. How is he looking?”

Michael leaned down to see what Charlie was doing. The boy had his hand in his mouth. His eyes were slowly starting to close. 

“He’s almost out.”

“Okay,” she whispered. 

She gave it another five minutes before she stopped moving and asked Michael to check on him once more. 

“He’s out. He’s been asleep for three minutes now. I think it’s safe to put him down.” 

Ella nodded her head and moved over to the pop up crib. She gently placed him into the crib and waited to see what he’d do. After a minute of holding their breath, they stepped out of the room quietly. Once they rounded the corner, Michael wrapped his arms around her and spun her around the room. 

“You are brilliant, you know that?” He placed her down. His hand slid up to the side of her face so he could look at her beautiful face. “The baby whisperer. Baby tammer. Utterly magnificent. A one of a kind.”

“Ooo, keep going. I love this.”

Michael chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her lips. 

“My favorite human in the whole wide world.” He placed another kiss on her lips. “My girlfriend?” He dared ask. 

“Ooh so we’ve upgraded?” She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I think dropping everything to drive across town deserves the title of girlfriend, don’t you think?” 

“I couldn’t let you suffer any longer. You sounded like you were in so much distress.” She combed his hair back to fix the stray hairs that were sticking out in different directions. “When was the last time you took a second to relax?”

“I could say the same about you.” One hard look from Ella and he folded. “Sometime around two…”

“It’s almost eight, Michael. Come here.” She dragged him over to the couch so they could sit down. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet… been kinda busy trying to get Charlie settled down.”

“I can go out and grab you something to eat.”

“No no, I’m fine.” He pulled her down on the couch so she could sit down with him. “I just want to relax on the couch with you right now.”

“We can do that.” 

She leaned into Michael so her back was against his chest. Michael went ahead and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled to herself as she recalled what Michael said earlier. “So about this girlfriend position…”

“Yes?” he asked, against her hair. 

“Were you serious?”

“Well it solely depends if the position of being your boyfriend is still up for grabs?” 

“It is very much still up for grabs.” Michael nuzzled his head on her shoulder. 

“No competing suitors waiting to sweep you off your feet?” She shook her head. A bright smile beaming from her face, unable to be contained. “No seven deadly ex’s I have to defeat?” 

The mention of her favorite movie had her completely facing him now. She shook her head again, happy to finally hear the words she’d been waiting to hear. 

“Well, since I have no challenges to overcome... I hope I can call you my girlfriend now.”

The pure look of rejection flooded Michael’s eyes. Almost like he was worried would get a no. She smiled. She went ahead and placed her hands on both sides of his face, giving him confirmation he was in good hands. 

“I would really like it if you did,” she replied. 

“Yeah?” 

“As long as I can call you my boyfriend.” 

“You can call me anything you want Miss Lopez.” 

She shook her head with a smirk on her lips. He just could not seem to break the habit of calling her by her full name. 

“It’s Ella, Michael. Just Ella.” 

“I know,” he ran his hand up so he could tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just like how it rolls off my tongue.” He leaned forward so he was close to her ear. “Miss Lopez,” he purred out. 

A shiver traveled down Ella’s back. Her stomach filled with butterflies. The way he was able to make her fluster would never get old. She pulled away and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Mr. Prince,” she whispered. 

“Ooo I like how you say it. Say it again?” He asked. 

“Mmm, no no no. I know where this is going.” She wagged her index finger at him. “Charlie is in the other room. We have to be responsible adults and listen out for him.” She gave him one more kiss on the lips before she got up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“Going to check on  _ your  _ nephew. You did remember him, didn’t you?”

“Of course!” He got up from the couch and followed after Ella. “I just thought you were luring me into the bedroom.” He wrapped his arms around Ella from the back, pulling her close to him.

“Ha ha ha,” she added sarcasm, “funny, but no.” She leaned into his back as they stopped in front of Charlie’s crib. 

“I have a feeling he’s going to be out for the rest of the night. Do you want to order something in and watch some TV show?” He whispered. 

“I could do that. Anything you have in mind?” She asked, matching his volume. 

“Let’s go into the living room and decide. I don’t want to risk waking him up.” 

He let go of Ella and walked them down the stairs once more. Instead of sitting back down on the couch, Ella walked over to the library where she knew the take-out pamphlets were placed. Michael stood back and just watched Ella. He didn’t care what they ate, he was just happy he had her over. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Michael with the biggest smile on his face.


	8. The Lost Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude! I’ve been running this idea of Elaine doing her own thing for quite some time and wanted to share it with you all. I wanted to show a little insight of what’s going on outside Los Angeles, cross the pond. Maze is the best tracker and she can’t find Michael’s kids? Like what’s up with that. Well heres on the reason why. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also! These aren’t OC characters. Elaine, Cal, and Jude are actual characters from the comic. They are given a little bit of flare to make them fit the story, but they are very much actual characters in the Comics. 😊. 
> 
> “Medicine” by Gus Dapperton

________________________________

  
  


She was staring out the window to the outside world. Catching the way the rain fell down the stained glass. She could hear the muffled word of her professor talk about compounds to a chemical equation. She wasn’t sure, nor did she care. She already knew all of it. So she kept staring out the window trying to get the drop of water to stop. 

Just when she accomplished her task, her friend Mona nudged her, breaking her concentration. Elaine turned her head and shot her friend an annoyed look. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Miss Coleman is going to call your uncle again if you don’t pay attention,” Mona whispered. 

“I already know all of this.” Elaine made sure to keep her voice down. Her eyes shot from their professor to her friend. 

“At least pretend.”

“I’m not…”

“Is there a reason you two ladies are talking while I am teaching,” Miss Coleman asked from the front of the classroom. 

“No no, we’re sorry Miss Coleman. I was just assisting Elaine with the equation you’re working on. We’re sorry.”

Elaine looked at her friend offended, if anyone needed help with the equation on the board, it was her.

“Alright… Miss Prince, that reminds me. I’ll need to see you after class.”

The students let out an “ooo” from the professor’s statement. Everyone turned around and looked at Elaine. She just rolled her eyes and nodded her head at her professor. 

“Now back to the discussion on…”

Elaine set her head under her wrist and tuned out everyone around her. The only reason she ever came to school anymore was because of Mona, and even now, it was proving hard to even concentrate. 

Her blank stare continued for another thirty minutes before Miss Coleman dismissed the whole class for the rest of the day. When Elaine didn’t move, Mona made sure to jolt Elaine back from her day-dreaming. 

“Class is over. You can come back from your fantasy land now.”

“Ha ha ha,” Elaine sarcastically laughed. 

“I’ll catch you tonight for dinner? You did ask your uncle if you could come over right?”

“I…” She twisted her face, not sure how to break the news to her. 

“Noooo! You promised you’d ask him.”

“I forgot, okay. I’m sorry… But to be fair, you know how strict he’s been since my brother had to be sent away.”

“It’s been a year now, El --”

“I know.”

“Ladies?” Miss Coleman called out. “Miss Prince don’t forget I’d like to have a word with you.”

“I know, Miss Coleman.” Elaine turned back to her friend and frowned. “I’ll ask him, but you might have to have your mom call my house. You know how he is, he needs to know every detail.”

“I’ll let my mom know. If your uncle does agree to you spending the night, I’ll have my dad pick you up, yeah?”

“Sounds good.” Elaine flashed her friend a smile and waved her off so she could talk with their professor. 

Once Mona closed the door behind her, Miss Coleman beckoned Elaine over so she could sit down besides her desk. Elaine practically dragged her feet across the floor, not at all interested in what the topic was about to discuss. The girl plopped onto the old wooden chair, laying her head on the matching desk. 

“Elaine…” Miss Coleman shook her head. 

“I already know I’m in trouble,” she muttered, not even bothering to lift her chin from the desk. 

Miss Coleman chuckled. She finished piling up her class papers to make room for her to sit on top of the desk besides Elaine. 

“You’re not in trouble,” she said. 

“I’m not?” Elaine picked her head off the table. 

“No. I just wanted to give you something.” 

Miss Coleman reached over, digging through her drawer to pull out a thick folder. She set it in front of Elaine so she could have herself a look. Elaine dropped her eyes and looked at it with question. She ran her finger over the cover and lifted it to see what was inside. A list of higher level set classes were available. One look at them had Elaine rolling her eyes. 

“Nooo…” She whined. 

“Uh-huh that’s right, I’ve noticed your intelligence. You can’t fool me.” Miss Coleman tapped at the folder, “it’s time to apply yourself.”

“I just want to be a normal teenager.” Elaine dropped her chin onto the desk and pouted some more. 

“You can still be a normal teenager and apply yourself.”

“Not if the other kids know I’m smarter than them. They already pick on me.”

“They’re jealous.” Her professor tapped her head, signaling her to sit up straight. “Come on, this is a good thing.”

“And yet somehow I don’t see it that way,” Elaine replied. 

Miss Coleman shook her head and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.. 

“You’re a bright girl, Elaine. I’d hate for you to waste that brain staring at the window all day.” 

“It’s really not that bad…” She replied. Miss Coleman raised her brow not at all happy with the girl’s answer. “Fine…” 

Miss Coleman lifted her hand off of Elaine. She picked up the folder and placed it into the young girl’s hands. 

“I’ll need your uncle to sign all the paperwork inside and read it over in detail. He will be asked to come in next week so we can go over the logistics.”

Elaine whined, “does he have to? You know my uncle doesn’t do well with people. Remember the last time he came to a parent-teacher meeting?”

“Oh I remember very vividly, but this has to be done. He needs to know that you are a bright, smart girl who deserves a better education than what you are currently given.” She picked up Elaine’s backpack and shoved the folder into the bag for her. “Please make sure he sees this, Elaine. No forging his signature. I’ll be checking in to see if he received it by the end of the weekend.”

“Fine…” Elaine muttered. 

“No run along, I wouldn’t want you to miss the bus.”

Miss Coleman turned her back on Elaine and started packing up her things. Before Elaine left, she placed the folder on the desk and hugged her professor from the back. 

“Thank you, Miss Coleman. I promise to be on my best behavior and stay out of trouble.”

“Mhmm, I’ve heard that before.” She tapped the girls arms signaling her to let go. “No off you go, you’re going to miss the bus. I don’t need a phone call from your uncle asking where you are.”

“I’m sure he’d send out a search party just for being five minutes late,” Elaine chuckled. “Thank you again, Miss Coleman.”

“Anything for my best student.”

Elaine gave her professor one last hug before picking up all her stuff and running out of the classroom. 

________________________________

  
  


Elaine was greeted by an angry man outside of her house. Her uncle had his arms crossed over his chest, stomping his right foot against the floor. Elaine flashed him a smile trying to shrink away from his stare. 

“And where have you been, young lady?” Her uncle asked. “I called Mrs. Doyle’s house and found out you didn’t catch the bus back home with Mona. I was considering letting you go to that sleepover, but I have no other choice but to ground you.” 

“I…” Elaine let out a sigh. She was fine with not going over to Mona’s house. She didn’t really care about the sleepover, she was actually relieved to know she’d be able to get out of it. “Fine.” 

“Now where were you? It’s nearly dinner time. It only takes an hour to walk here from school.”

“I took a detour into town. I needed to grab a few things… Mrs. Kent saw me, she said she’d let you know I was around.”

Elaine pushed passed her uncle and into the house. She could already smell the food her uncle was preparing. 

Her uncle pulled out his phone and looked through any calls. He had indeed received a voicemail from the woman. He lifted it up to his ear and played the message. 

**_“Hi, yes. Alastair dear, it’s Helen. I just came across your niece. Thought you’d like to know... I’ll keep an eye on her for you. I know how you don’t like her to stay too far. Any who, I just thought you’d like to know. Have a nice day!”_ **

He pulled the phone away and looked at his niece. The girl was smiling at him.

“What were you doing in town?” He asked. He placed his phone back in his pocket. 

“Oh you know…” she shrugged her shoulders, “shopping. Grabbing a few things here and there.” She clutched the strap to her backpack, nervous he’d ask to know what was inside. 

Her uncle squinted his eyes. He could hear Elaine’s thoughts betray her. Alastair shook his head. He placed his hands on his hips disappointed she was hiding things from him. 

“I thought I told you to stop messing with that Wiccan stuff, you don’t know what you are doing.” 

Elaine’s face dropped. She couldn’t understand how he did that. He always knew things even when she hid things so well. She pulled on the strap of her bag and looked up at her uncle. 

"Then can you teach me? You constantly use it around us... It’s not fair that you can practice and expect me not to show interest.”

Her uncle let out a sigh. He dropped his arms and closed the front door behind them. 

“I’ll think about it.” He realized Elaine was right, so he decided to back track. He looked out into the house, instructing his niece to head upstairs. “Go get ready for dinner, it’s almost done.”

“Okay…” As she was heading up, her uncle stopped her. 

“Oh and your mother is up.”

“Mum is up?” She dropped her bag onto the floor. She looked into the living area to see if she was sitting in one of the chairs. 

“She’s in the wash room right now. She’s having one of her lucid days, so I suggest you put your things in your room and get ready for dinner.”

“How long has she been lucid?”

“A few hours now. Hence why I’m mad you didn’t come home right after school.”

“Dammit! Okay okay, I’ll be quick.” 

Elaine took off in a sprint up the stairs leaving her uncle by himself. He could hear someone calling out for him, so he walked over to the source. 

“Alastair… I am having trouble finding my meds,” Jude called out from inside the bathroom. 

“Coming, dear!” 

________________________________

  
  


Elaine practically jumped down the stairs once she was all cleaned up. As her feet hit the bottom of the stairs she rushed into the dinning room. Her mother was sitting at the head of the table with the brightest smile on her face. She opened her arms and called her daughter over. 

“Look at you! Oh! You’re getting bigger and bigger by the minute!” 

Once Elaine made it over to her mother, she pinched her daughter's cheek, placing a kiss on each. 

“Sit sit baby, you must be hungry.”

She pulled the chair out besides herself so Elaine could sit. Elaine sat down not bothering to take her eyes off her mother. Tears began to set in her eyes. 

“You’re lucid,” Elaine said. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well… I remember your ballet recital.”

“That was nine years ago, but that’s fine.”

“Uh… Cal broke his arm recently trying to make that treehouse you always wanted,” Jude chuckled at the memory. 

“Four years… getting close.”

“Oh… uh your uncle recently got in trouble for subjecting the neighborhood to witchcraft.”

“Last year! You’re remembering more.” Elaine got up from her chair and hugged her mom. She placed a kiss on her mother’s head. “I missed you so much, mama. There’s so much I want to catch you up on.”

“Well you can start now, because it feels like you’ve aged on me by three years.” She reached out and tucked Elaine’s hair behind her ear. “God, you’re beautiful. Just like your father...” she whispered. 

“Really?” Elaine asked, shocked.

Alastair cleared his throat as he entered the dining room. The mention of Michael was brushed aside and forgotten. 

“I made a lovely roast to celebrate the occasion, Jude. I hope this is okay.” 

“It’s my favorite Al, thank you.” Jude smiled as she looked over the food Alastair had prepared. She inhaled all the smells. The meal smelled delicious. Jude pulled her eyes away from the food and looked around the dining room.

“Where is that boy?” Jude asked. She turned her head around looking for her son. “Is he listening to that awful music again?” 

“Cal?” Elaine’s face dropped. “Mum… he…” 

“Where’s Calvin?” Jude was getting worried. 

Alastair walked over to Jude and set a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ve gone over this Judie, dear. Cal was unwell so we had to admit him. We visit him twice a week. He’s doing fine, I promise.” 

Jude shook her head. She couldn’t remember Alastair telling her. In order not to freak out her daughter, she nodded her head. 

“That’s right… sorry. We saw him two days ago,” she recalled. 

“Three days, mum,” Elaine corrected. Her face tried to hide the worry, but her mother had already noticed. 

“Yes, that’s what I meant. Three days.” 

Elaine kissed her mother’s head once more before walking over to grab them some plates. She went ahead and set plates out for the three of them. The whole time Elaine was putting food on the plate, Jude watched her daughter with awe. She couldn’t believe how much she’d grown. She was a young woman. 

When Elaine placed her plate in front of her, her mother turned to her side and tapped the seat besides her. Elaine had herself a seat. 

“Tell me sweetheart, do you have any boyfriends your uncle has to scare away.”

Alastair smirked into his fork as he recalled the rowdy neighbor boy he had to summon away not even a month ago. Elaine shot a look at her uncle already recalling the memory. She could practically hear him going over the day in his mind. 

“Stop smirking. It wasn’t nice,” Elaine said. 

“It was funny to me,” her uncle replied. 

Jude looked between the two confused. Elaine went ahead and filled her mother in on the event. 

“It must have been two weeks ago, but uncle caught a boy trying to come over and ask me out. I didn’t like him,” she whispered to her mom, “but uncle, over here, thought it’d be nice to poof him off all the way on the other side of town. It took him all day to get back to home.”

“He came over with a bouquet of flowers, Judie. He walked up like he was about to ask for her hand in marriage. What kind of boy comes over like that?”

Jude started chuckling at Alastair’s words, she bent over to whisper something in her daughter’s ear. 

“Does he do that often?” She asked. 

“Of yeah. You should have seen the other boy who tried asking me out.”

“He didn’t even get to the porch,” Alastair called out. 

“Let Elaine have her admires Al,” her mother said. “It’s not every day boys find you attractive. Let my baby have her fun,” she pinched her daughter's cheek and shot her a wink. “Plus, I can recall the days I had a line of men asking my father to let me come out.”

“Really?” Elaine asked, interested. She’d already heard the story, but she wanted to hear it again.

“Here we go again,” Alastair grumbled. 

“Oh yes! I was quite popular at school. I got along with everyone. I had both men and women calling my house phone asking me out.”

“Grandma and grandpa never said anything about the women?” she asked. 

“They never knew,” her mother whispered. “They always thought they were friends.” 

The two giggled amongst themselves. Alastair just shook his head while he ate his food. He was too busy grumbling between bites to voice his opinion. 

“So no boyfriends, my sweet?” Her mother asked again. 

“No… uncle won’t let me hang out with a boy. I’m sure if he could follow me to school, he’d make sure I didn’t talk to one. Not that any want to talk to me anymore... But no. I don’t even think I’m into boys.”

“That’s fine. You always have time to figure things out. And for your uncle being overprotective,” she shot him a look, “he’s not your father. You can hang out with boys or girls, just so long as you don’t have sex,” She scolded. “I’ll have none of that.”

“Ew!” Elaine called out. “Mum!”

Jude let out a laugh as her daughter showed signs of innocence. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Good girl. Now eat your food, it’s getting cold.”

Elaine smiled at her mother. She pulled her plate close to her and dug into her food. Alastair watched the two with a smile. 

________________________________

  
  


Elaine was so preoccupied catching her mother up with what she had missed, that she’d completely forgotten to show her uncle the folder Miss Coleman had given her. She pushed herself off the couch besides her mother and ran up the stairs to grab it. 

“She’s rather energetic than the last I remember,” Jude said. Alastair shrugged his shoulders, he barely lifted his eyes from his book he was reading. 

“Puberty... It’s a mild case compared to Cal. Remember him?” He set his book down on his lap and rolled his head. “A nightmare.” 

“He’s a boy... man now,” she corrected. “Boys are always harder to raise without a father.” 

Alastair rolled his eyes. It never failed. Jude had always made it a point to point out that the kids would have been better off if Michael had raised the kids. But in honesty, he was sure Michael would have been an unstable parent after what he’d been through. 

“We both know it was better to raise them in secret. Look how quiet it is compared to how it could have been. She’s living a normal life, compared to the torture Cal went through.” 

“I know… I just..” she sighed. “He would have loved to see her grow up. She looks just like him.” 

“She does… but luckily she hasn’t come into her powers. It’s best we keep it all a secr…” Alastair stopped talking as they heard Elaine running down the stairs. 

“What were you two chatting about? I wasn’t even gone five minutes,” Elaine asked. 

“Talking about Cal, sweetie. Your uncle was just filling me in.” 

“Oh… Cal is doing better. The nightmares have stopped. They were looking at letting him have his own room. That’s good right?” 

She came to sit besides her mom. Jude wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close. She picked up the folder on her lap and flipped through the pages. 

“I’m sure your brother would love the alone time, he was never one for sharing a room.” Jude nudged her daughter so they could focus on the folder she’d been so excited to show them. “What’s this sweetie?” 

“You might not remember, but I've been having a difficult time paying attention in class...” 

“What?” Her mother turned her head over to Alastair confused. He set his book down and looked over to the two women. 

“What did you do now, Elaine?” 

“Nothing!” She clarified. “Miss Coleman… uh… she thinks I’d benefit by taking higher level class sets. She wanted me to give this to you, uncle Al.” Elaine got up from the couch and handed the thick folder over to her uncle. 

Alastair took it in his hands and immediately started looking over the forms inside. Unable to properly read over the contents, he plucked his glasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on.

“Have you looked inside this folder yet, El?” Her uncle asked, his face was buried in the folder. 

“Not yet… Miss Coleman didn’t really go over what was inside, she just told me to give it to you… it’s actually something you have to study. Miss Coleman wants you to come in by next week so you can meet with her and the Headmaster.” 

“I’m a little lost,” Jude called out. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m too advanced for the school you got me into, mama. I’m years ahead of everyone else. Miss Coleman has finally caught on and she’s recommending I take harder classes…”

“She spends half her days staring out the window,” Alastair added. “I’ve had phone calls from the school saying she’s not paying attention, but her grades are flawless.” He pulled his eyes from the forms and looked up. “Is this something you want to do?” 

Elaine shrugged her shoulders. She looked over at her mother. Jude instructed her to lay her head down on her lap. Elaine did as her mother instructed and rested her head on her lap. Jude smiled down at her daughter, brushing her fingers through Elaine's hair. 

“I think you should take the classes, sweetie. If you're losing focus because you already know the subject, you should challenge yourself.” 

“I’d listen to your mother, Elaine.” Elaine turned her head over towards her uncle. “This could be fun for you, I know how you like a challenge.”

“I do…” she mumbled, “but I’m going to give it some thought. I already have the other kids picking on me. Ever since Cal had his episode in the middle of town, things have been a little…” 

She stopped talking and looked up at her mom. Jude tried to hide her sadness, but Elaine could see it upon her face. She brought her mother’s hand down and kissed it. 

“I’m fine, mama. We’re fine.”

“I know, sweetie…” She leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead. “I just worry sometimes.”

“Just give me the names of the kids bothering you, Elaine. I’ll take care of them for you,” her uncle called out. 

Elaine looked over at her uncle and smiled as he made the offer. She shook her head at him. 

“That won’t be necessary uncle Al. It’s fine.”

“Well the offer still stands, child.” Alastair settled back into his chair. He picked the folder back up and looked over the forms. 

“My special girl,” Jude whispered out. “Always surprising us left and right.”

“I gotta keep everyone on their toes,” Elaine replied. 

“Indeed you do.” Jude pinched her daughter’s cheek.

The room fell quiet after some time. Elaine had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of her mother’s fingers running through her hair. Jude mapped out her daughter’s face, recalling the image of her father. She couldn’t stop smiling as she looked down at Elaine. Once Jude’s hands stopped, Elaine looked up to find her mother staring up at her. 

“Do I have something on my face?” She asked. 

“No,” Jude said, shaking her head. “Just admiring how much you remind me of your father.”

Alastair lifted his head up. He looked over at Jude annoyed she was bringing it up again. 

“Judie…” he called out. 

“I look like dad?” Elaine had a bright smile on her face. 

“Judie…” Alastair called out again, this time with a sterner voice. Jude just ignored him. She kept her eyes on her daughter. 

“You do… I’m feeling nostalgic, would you like to know about your father?” Jude asked. 

Elaine lifted her off of her mother’s lap and sat up straight. She’d been waiting for this day since she was little. She nodded her head so fast she was sure it would pop off. 

“What would you like to know, sweetie?”

“Is… is my dad alive?” 

Alastair tossed the folder onto the coffee table causing a thud. He tried standing up from his seat, but Jude stopped him. Alastair was upset the topic was being talked about, Jude didn’t see the harm in answering her daughter's question. Jude looked her daughter in her eyes and laid a hand on her cheek. 

“From what I remember, he was alive.”

“Was alive? What does that mean? What happened to him?”

Alastair looked between mother and daughter not at all happy with where this was going.

“That’s enough. There will be no more talk of your father. It’s not safe,” he pointed out. “Judie, you know this. We’re safe only because we don’t talk about it.”

“Alastair, it’s been years… surely Elaine can know a little about her father. She deserves to know --”

“No!” He raised his voice. “I’ve worked too hard to hide all of us. I will not risk it all by speaking about him now. _He_ can be listening.”

The way Alastair stressed the word, _he,_ made Jude turn white. She nodded her head and dropped the topic. He was right. They were only safe because they refrained from talking about anything from the past. They barely managed to get out without any trace, any mention could lead to their existence. They didn’t need to be found, they were safe. 

Elaine didn’t like what her uncle was saying. She shook her head and pushed herself away from her mother. She didn’t understand anything they were talking about. 

“Hide us? Who’s listening? What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing,” he said. “It’s late. You should be heading off to bed now.”

“It’s only ten…”

“Now,” her uncle ordered. 

Elaine got up from the couch and stormed out of the living room. With each step up the stairs, she made sure to stomp her feet. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she made sure to slam her door. 

“Was that really necessary?” Jude asked. “You’ve gone and scared the girl. All I wanted to give her were small details, not our life story.”

“I’ve worked too hard to hide us all, Judie. I know once she gets the slightest information about him, she will seek him out. We don’t even know if the Silver City will accept them. Cal and Elaine are considered abominations to the host. One word of their existence and this is all over. It’s best to keep her in the dark. She’ll thank us when she’s older.” 

“I disagree… She’s not going to stop asking until --”

Alastair lifted his hand signaling her to stop. 

“We’re not talking about this anymore Jude… End of discussion.” 

He picked the folder off of the coffee table and placed it on his lap. He placed his glasses securely on his nose and began reading the contents inside. 

“Well then… if you’ll excuse me.” She got up from her spot on the couch and left the grumpy old man to his paperwork.

________________________________

  
  


She had gone to her room shortly after leaving Alastair alone. She tried going to sleep, but the thought of Elaine being upset was too great. She pushed herself off the bed and walked out of her room. She made her way over to Elaine’s door and knocked. At first she didn’t hear her daughter say anything, so she tried again. This time making sure to acknowledge who it was. 

“It’s me, sweetie. Can I come in?”

Still nothing. Jude placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door. The room was dark and empty. She made sure to turn on the light to see if maybe she was hiding under the covers, but nothing. Jude walked over to the window to see if she climbed out, but the latch was locked. 

“Elaine?” she called out. 

Nothing. 

Jude exited the room and tried Cal’s room. She knocked on his door, making sure to acknowledge it was her and not Alastair. 

“Sweetie?” 

“Go away…” came a muffled voice. 

Jude turned the knob of the door and walked inside. Her son’s room was littered with posters of old rock bands. Music instruments were all over the walls. Although he’d not lived in it for over a year, it was well lived in. It told her Elaine liked to spend her time in here when she missed her brother. She scanned the room. She found her daughter under the covers, the only thing she could see was her hair popping out of the sheets. 

“I see you.”

“What do you want?” Elaine asked. 

“To say I’m sorry for your uncle’s behavior. Things weren’t easy when we came here. He’s protective for a reason.”

Elaine lifted the covers off her head and sat up in the bed. Jude moved into the room so she could sit down with her daughter. 

“What happened?”

“I cannot tell you, but know we were in a bad situation. Your uncle found us at a good time and saved us. He’s been protective of us ever since.”

“Is dad the one were hiding from?” 

Jude shook her head, but then made a face. 

“Yes and no. it’s complicated.”

“How is it complicated?”

Jude looked over to the door and got up from her seat. She made sure the door was closed and locked before she took her seat back on the bed besides her daughter. 

“It’s like witness protection, sweetie. We’re hiding for our own safety. Should anyone know we're connected to your father they would come after us.”

“Is dad a bad man?” 

“No no, not at all.” Jude set her hand on her daughters. “No.” 

“I don’t understand…”

“It’s complicated, but just know he’s a good man who sadly can’t know where we are.”

Elaine sat quiet, not sure what to do with the confusing information. Her mother reached out her hand and combed back the hair that was striking out from her daughter's head. 

“He was tall,” she said. “No shorter than six feet, if I remember correctly.” 

Elaine lifted her head, enticed with the information her mother was giving her. 

“He had curly hair, thick brown locks. Much like yours when you were younger.” Jude reached out her hand and pulled at the waves her daughter had. “Brown eyes,” she smiled. She tapped at her daughter's nose next. “Thank God, you don’t have his nose.”

“Why what’s wrong with it?” Elaine asked. A smile present on her face. 

“It’s huge!” 

The two shared a laugh. 

“But it fit his face. It didn’t make him any less appealing. He was quite handsome.”

“Anything else?” Elaine asked. 

Jude took her time trying to recall any detail she could remember of Michael. All she could come to mind were the times he was chained against a wall or being tortured. She closed her eyes as the memories popped into her head. She shook her head trying to block out that part of her life. When her eyes opened back up she found Elaine practically sitting at the edge of her bed, waiting for one last detail. 

“He was brave,” she said. “Strong. With everything I can recall of those days, he did everything he could to keep us safe.” 

“I wish he was here…”

“I do too, sweetie. I do too…” Jude let out a sigh and stood up from the bed. “It’s bedtime, sweetie.”

“Thank you mom…” 

Elaine knew how hard talking about her father was for her. There was always a sadness in the way she spoke about him when she wasn’t around. She at least wanted to voice her thanks for her mother opening up when she knew her uncle would hate it. 

“It’s the least I can do, sweetie.” Jude leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. “Now I’d get some rest. Something tells me your uncle is going to have you up early doing chores.”

“Alright...” Elaine went ahead and leaned back into the pillows. 

“You’re sleeping in here tonight?”

“Yeah… I’ve been missing Cal lately.”

“Alright... Get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, mama.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

Jude walked over to the door and unlocked it. She turned off the lights and made sure to close the door. When she turned to look down the hall she found Alastair shaking his head before going into his room. She knew she would get an ear full from him, but she doubted she’d remember it by the morning. Her memory was already slipping. 

She walked herself over to her bedroom and got changed for the night. As she laid down in her bed, she went over the memory of the angel chained against a wall, beaten and broken. His eyes looking at her with pain inside them. His eyes burned into her skull. Those eyes were her daughters. Every time she was sad, she could see Michael staring back at her. 

Jude pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. She didn’t wish to think about it anymore. 

________________________________

  
  


Elaine found herself walking the corridors of a building. She smiled to herself. She knew where she was. Her brother’s room was just up the way.

Elaine turned the corner and stepped into the room. She found her brother sitting at a desk writing something in his journal. Before he could notice she was there, she tiptoed over to him and snuck her hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who!” 

“Oh Gosh! I don’t know,” he said with sarcasm. Elaine tried to contain her giggling as her brother tried to pull her hands off. “What are you doing here?” 

“You gotta say who it is.”

“Well I’m currently tripping balls on my meds, so it can only be my little sis. What are you doing here, Elaine?” 

His sister dropped her hands and plopped herself on the desk. Cal leaned back into his chair. He folded his hand behind his neck and smiled at his sister. 

“I wanted to drop by and say hi…” she looked down at his journal, but he closed it before she could catch a peek. “Mum is lucid. Not sure for how long, this time.”

“Well that’s nice to hear, how is she?”

“Same old same old… we talked a little about dad.”

The slight mention of their father caused Cal to tense right up. Elaine didn’t catch it. She was too busy staring at his journal. Wondering what was inside. Cal shook his head.

“I bet grumpy pants wasn’t too happy,” he said. He pulled his journal off the desk and placed it into the drawer. Elaine squinted her eyes before looking up at her brother. 

“Nope, not at all. He’s been rather grouchy lately.”

“That’s because he doesn’t have my crazy ass to worry about. Sorry about that.”

Elaine placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder. 

“You’re not crazy Cal… just a little enthusiastic about your views. How is everything going?” She looked around his small room. It was nothing like his room back home. White walls and poor furniture. She frowned at the environment change. 

“Good… good!” He said with a fake smile. “There’s a girl that checked in not too long ago, she’s been eyeing me.”

Elaine smacked him against the head. The two shared a laugh. 

“I’m doing better. Meds are the best thing here. Calms the voices...” He tapped his hands against the desk rapidly, before pushing himself away on his rolling chair. He used his feet to send him into a spin. 

“You still hear them?” Elaine asked.

“Here and there, but the meds are helping.” He continued to spin himself around in the chair. 

“What do they talk about? Elaine asked. 

Cal stopped his spinning and looked over at his sister. She’d never asked before. He sat staring at her, not sure if she’d really like to hear. Instead of talking, he motioned for her to look at his journal in the desk. 

Elaine dropped down off the desk and pulled out the journal from the drawer. It was nothing special. The whole thing was paper. The black cover was worn out, most likely due to Cal’s warm hands always rubbing against it. She went ahead and flipped through the pages, checking to see how much he’d written inside. 

It wasn’t much. Most of it were drawings and scribbles. She turned to his last page and looked over the foreign writing. she couldn’t make much out of it. 

“I can’t even read this,” she said. “What am I looking at?” No matter how hard she tried to read the words in front of her she couldn’t focus on them.

“Focus,” he instructed. He came to stand besides her. He leaned close against her shoulder and tapped at the two words on the page. 

“I…” She squinted her eyes and started pronouncing the words on the page. “W… w…”

“Oh come on. A baby could read this.”

“I’m trying, it’s hard reading things here.”

“You should be practicing,” he sang out. 

“Oh come on Cal, just tell me what it says.”

“Focus. I know you can read.”

“I…” She let out a sigh and focused on the words on the page. Cal walked away from his sister and over to his bed. He threw himself on top, confident she’d figure it out. “W… wa…” 

She shook her head in frustration. It was like trying to read a word that you had no idea how it sounded. She looked over to her brother and found him with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. He had the brightest smile on his face as he listened to her struggle. 

“Come on, you’re almost there,” he called out. 

She dropped her eyes back on the page and continued to pronounce the words on the page. It wasn’t until a minute later that it finally registered. When she read it out loud she wanted to throw the journal right at her brother. 

**WAKE UP**

She growled with frustration, chucking the thing at her brother. 

________________________________

  
  


A fit of laughter called out in her ears as she shot up from bed. She was full of sweat. Her heart was pounding. She yanked the sheet off of her, desperate for cold air. 

As the sheets went flying, something knocked onto the ground. She leaned over the mattress and found a journal. The same journal from her dreams. She hurried and grabbed it afraid if she didn’t pick it up it’d disappear. 

She was about to open it when a knock came from her door. 

“Time to wake up, Elaine!” Her uncle called from the other side of Cal’s bedroom. “Are you up? I heard something drop.”

He went to open the door, but Elaine called out. 

“No no, I’m up! I’m changing, don't come in.”

“Oh…” He dropped his hand from the door knob. “I uh… I was going over the conversation we talked about yesterday... The one about you learning more from me… and I think we can work something out. I have to pick up a few things from the store in town and was wondering if you’d like to tag along…” 

Elaine shoved the journal under her brother’s pillow and got out of bed. 

“I’d love that uncle Al! Let me finish getting changed first and I’ll head down stairs.”

“Alright… I made breakfast, it’s downstairs. Whenever you’re ready, come down.” 

“Sounds good! I’ll be down in a little!”

The sound of her uncle's footsteps walking away gave her the okay to move about the room. She hurried and made the bed. She made sure the journal was tucked away. She figured she’d check it out later tonight. For the meantime, she was dying to go out with her uncle and see what he had planned. 

Elaine rushed over to her brother’s closet and shifted through his clothes. She grabbed an old band shirt and jacket from his collection. Before she could place her hand on the door knob, she looked back at the bed. The journal called out for her. 

She shook her head and left it in it’s hiding spot. It was safer hidden. 

She pulled back the door and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Elaine is 14 years of age? (I haven’t really decided on an age). She’s extremely smart and curious. Cal is 21. Due to his youth being spent in Hell, torturing souls and his father, he’s mentally unstable. Hears the screams of Hell wherever he goes. The doctors diagnosed him with Schizophrenia. Jude has suffered a fate similar to her son, but instead lives like a vegetable. She rarely gets days of clarity. As for Uncle Al… well you’ll have to wait and see about him. But you may guess. I’d love to hear your ideas.


	9. This Guy's Is In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got caught up in my February Challenge and forgot to post this chapter. For your patience, I added a little more and a guest appearance. Hope you enjoy!

[ “This Guy Is In Love With You” - Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass  ](https://youtu.be/oIt2vR1D_oY)

__________________________________

  
  


**Thursday** **\- Precinct**

  
  


Michael strolled down the stairs with a pep in his step. He had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. His bright smile attracted the attention of Chloe from her desk. She pushed herself away from her desk and stood up confused as to why Michael was there. He walked right up to his dear friend trying not to get caught before Ella saw him. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked. 

“I’ve come to see my _girlfriend_ ,” he giggled out. He flashed Chloe a smile. “Is she in her work area?” He looked over toward the room, but didn’t see her inside.

“She’s down the hall looking over some evidence…” Chloe looked over the gifts Michael had brought. He pulled the flowers up so she could admire them. “They’re beautiful.”

“Why thank you. I hand picked them myself from the garden.” He handed them over so Chloe could have herself a sniff. 

“They smell amazing. Where did you say you picked them up from?” She ran her finger over the pedals admiring the color and beauty. 

“The garden,” he said with pride. 

“Which garden?” Chloe asked, confused.

“ _The_ garden,” he stated with a smile. 

“The garden?” She asked. Michael nodded his head. His stupid smile forced her to realize he meant garden with a capital T. “ _The_ garden... Like Adam and Eve’s garden!” She yelled out. 

Everyone looked in their direction. 

“Well it’s not actually their garden, but essentially yes.” He plucked the flowers out of her hands, clutching them close to his chest. “Now lower your voice.”

“Wait wait wait wait,” she let out a chuckle, “you can actually go to the garden whenever you please?”

“Of course,” he said, like she could go there herself. “It’s forbidden for you humans, but I can go whenever I please.”

“I…” she shook her head. She couldn’t believe the garden was an actual place. “I… I have so many questions, like --”

Michael ignored her questions and turned around. He could sense Ella walking into the bullpen. He lifted the bouquet in front of his face making sure to catch her attention. The sight of a stranger standing besides Chloe had her stopping with a smile on her face. 

“What…” She said. 

Michael turned the flowers down so she could see his face. 

“Michael?” A big smile spread across her face. “What are you doing here?” 

She walked up to him with her arms open wide. He did the same, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I came to deliver these gifts to you.” He pulled away and showed her the bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates. “And to take you out on a date. That is if you’re not too busy tonight.” 

“I…” She was taken by surprise, she looked from Chloe to Michael. “I… I’m not sure --”

Chloe cut her off before she couldn’t say anything more. 

“Sure she can,” Chloe injected. “Take her away, Michael. She’s been working harder than any of us lately. She deserves a chance to get out of these walls and out to wherever you have planned.”

Ella mouthed a thank you to Chloe. She was in desperate need of a break. Chloe nodded her head and slowly backed away so the two of them could head over to her office. She shot Ella a wink. The small Latina then pulled Michael over to her work area so they could have their privacy. 

As soon as Michael stepped into the room, he placed her gifts on the desk and turned around. She immediately attacked him with a hug. Her face was pressed up against his chest, taking in the smell of his cologne. He smiled against the top of her head enjoying having her in his arms. 

“I take it you were in dire need of some saving,” Michael asked with a smile on his face. 

Ella pulled her face away and placed her chin on his chest. She looked up at him. 

“You have no idea.” 

Michael leaned his head down so he could place a kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly swaying them side to side. 

“I recall I was brought gifts?” She asked. Michael dropped his arms and let Ella look over the flowers that were on her work desk. 

“Michael… these are beautiful!” She picked them up, immediately lifting them to her nose. 

“You like them?” He watched carefully as she admired the flowers. 

“Michael I love them! Where did you get flowers like this? They’re so bright and alive.” She pushed them right back in her face so she could smell them once more. 

“Oh I know a place.” He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Is that code for, I stole them out of an old lady's garden?” She chuckled out. 

“More like my old man’s,” he corrected. He buried his face in her neck leaving soft kisses. 

“What?” She reached her hand back and laid it upon the back of Michael’s head. “I didn’t know your father was in the area.”

“He’s not…” 

He pulled back and turned her around. He cupped the side of her face and bent down to kiss her. Her hands slowly moved up his chest, coming to relax around his shoulders. The conversation about the flowers was completely forgotten. Michael hummed. He stepped away from their kiss allowing himself to look upon her face once more. 

“Hi.”

“Why hello,” she smiled up at him. 

She wasn’t sure how he was able to completely drop the conversation so easily, but he did. Ella had forgotten about the flowers and top of his father. She was so focused on his smile, she couldn’t stop staring at him. She ran her thumb across his cheeks taking in his brown eyes. 

“We have to be careful,” he whispered. 

Ella raised her eyebrow confused, “why?”

“What would our significant other say if they saw us kissing?”

Ella bite the inside of her lip trying not to laugh. She shook her head and played along. 

“Well,” she pulled one hand down and ran it along his chest. “I’m not sure about yours, but my boyfriend allows me to have an endless line of men at my beck and call.” 

Michael’s eyes bugged out. 

“What… no I don’t!”

Ella immediately started laughing. She pulled his chin down so she could kiss him. He was an idiot, but she loved playing these games with him. After realizing she was joking with him, Michael lifted her up onto the desk so he had a better height advantage. 

“Ah!” She called out. 

Michael parted her legs so her could slide closer to her. His hands rested on her hips as he looked up at her. She went ahead and laid her arms over his shoulders once more. 

“So…” Michael drew out. “Since your team captain has given you the all clear… What do you say about me taking you out on a little date tonight?”

“I’d like that very much.” She ran her index finger along his bottom lip. “Where may I ask, are you taking me on this fine night?”

“Mmm, it’s a surprise.” He kept his lips closed as Ella tried to get it out of him. 

“A surprise? Do I need to be dressed up for this occasion, because…” She looked down at her clothing.

“Nope, you’re dressed perfectly fine.” He looked down and smiled at her t-shirt. He pulled back and had himself a better look. A chuckle escaped his lips as he read the font. “I quite like this one.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm,” he smiled as he looked upon the radish on a scooter. “RAD-ish, ha! I get it.”

She slapped Michael’s shoulder. 

“Don’t pick on me!”

“I’m not!” He chuckled. “I genuinely like this one.” 

And he meant it. He’d always complimented Ella on her various t-shirts. He’d even gone as far as to ask her to buy him one. 

Michael plucked at the ends of her shirt and moved it around. 

“Mind if I try it on?” He smirked. 

“Nuh-uh, I’m at work,” she warned. Michael flashed her a wolfish smile and leaned forward. 

“Are you? I hadn’t realized.” He latched his lips onto her neck. Ella let out a fit of giggles. 

They were soon interrupted by Dan knocking on the door frame. 

“Ella I was wondering… Oh! Shit, I’m sorry guys.”

Michael pulled away from Ella embarrassed he’d let his teasing go that far. Ella was flustered. She hopped off the table and tried to explain herself, but Dan simply smiled. 

“You’re good,” he chuckled. 

“You wanted something?” Ella asked. 

“Nope. I just remembered that I could totally do this myself.” He hid the folder behind his back, slowly exiting the room. “You’re good. Enjoy your night!”

Once Dan was out of the room, Ella turned around and whacked Michael on the shoulder. 

“I told you no kissing at work. You’re going to get me in trouble.” 

“Everyone here is our friend. There’s no way you’d get in trouble.” Michael reached out and grabbed her hand. He placed a kiss on top and pulled her close to him once more. “But I promise to be more cautious in the future.” 

“Mhmm…” 

“Scouts honor!” He placed his hand over his heart and smiled. Ella just squinted her eyes at him, all too aware he liked pushing their boundaries at her work place. “So!” He gave Ella a little spin. “We got a short window for what I want to do. You think I can get you out of here before the sun goes down?” 

“Well I was going to go over some…” she stopped talking as she noticed Michael’s face start to drop. It wasn’t like he was trying to pressure her into saying yes, he just knew she was working harder than she was supposed to be. “You know what,” she shook her head, “I can do it tomorrow. It’s not everyday my new _boyfriend_ shows up with flowers and chocolates.”

“Yeah?” He started to let the smile spread across his face. 

“Yeah!” She walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. 

__________________________________

  
  


Michael had a blindfold over Ella’s eyes the whole car ride. He wanted to keep their destination a complete surprise. Ever since their first date back at the club, Ella had stressed how much she hadn’t seen of Los Angeles. Although they had been living in the city for a while, neither had really experienced the simple things within the city. 

Michael scouted activities to do over Los Angeles and out of a handful of things to do, this one had to be his favorite. 

He drove Ella’s car all the way out to Echo Park, so they could take a boat ride on the lake. And it wasn’t just any ordinary boat ride. No no no. It was a self pedaling swan shaped boat. When the sun went down the edges of the boat lit up, creating a nice romantic ride. 

Michael pulled Ella along by the hand. He made sure she was in safe hands, guiding her easily through the crowd of people around them. Ella chuckled to herself as she could hear a large group of people around them. 

“Where have you brought me?” She asked. 

“You’ll see. Just keep that blindfold on.” He walked them over to the front of the line so he could give the woman his information on the reservation he’d made. 

“Next,” the employee called out. Michael stepped forward, handing the lady his phone so she could check his confirmation email. “Alright, Mr. Prince. We have you checked in and ready to go. Once a boat returns we’ll get everything ready for you.”

“How long do you think that’ll be?” Michael asked. 

“No more than fifteen minutes… don’t worry, a boat will free up before the sun goes down.”

“Thank you.”

Unable to take the suspense anymore, Ella yanked off her blindfold and came in full contact with the lake. Her eyes bounced from Michael to the water. 

“Noo! What?” She let out a chuckle. “How did you even know about this? They have boat rides in Echo park?”

“Apparently, they do.” He opened his arms asking for a hug. Ella walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. “I booked us for a two hour ride. I wasn’t sure how long to make it.”

“We can ride after dark?” 

Michael hummed against her head. 

“The boats have lights along the edges so you can still see the swan. Do you like it?”

“Michael I love it!” She lifted up her head and smiled at him. “Really. This is the coolest date I’ve ever been on.” 

“We haven’t even started the date yet, silly.”

“It started the minute you showed up at the precinct.” She sways them side to side. “I don’t know who I have to thank, but I’m glad I have such an awesome boyfriend.”

Michael let the brightest smile spread across his face. Her statement meant a lot to him. He tightened his lips together worried he’d scare her off with his constant smiling. Unable to keep his smile from spreading, he leaned down and placed his lips on her. 

The sound of Michael’s phone going off, forced them to part. When he pulled his phone out to see what it could be, he found a notification from the swan boat business. 

“Our boat is ready,” he said with a smile. 

“Ah! Okay, let’s go!” She grabbed a hold of Michael’s hand and pulled him over to the head of the line. 

The two were given a brief run down of boat safety. They were instructed to keep both hands and feet inside the boat at all times. If they were experiencing any difficulty they were to call the support line on the website. There was a phone besides the front desk that it connected to. Once all of the safety instructions were over, the employee fitted them for their life jackets. A navy blue floaty were Michael and Ella’s fashionable outfit for the evening. Both of them were a little too happy to be showing them off. 

Once they were ready, the two walked over to their boat. Michael helped Ella inside, lending out his hand for her support. She in return did the same for Michael when it was time for him to step inside the boat. Ella immediately fell into a fit of giggles as the two peddled away into the lake. 

“Now this is cool,” she called out. “This is so cool. How did you find this?” 

“I had some help. One of my bartenders kinda suggested this to me. I looked it up online and thought it’d make for a fun little date.” He held his hand out so he could hold hers. She extended her left and interlocked her fingers with him. 

“Geoff?” She asked. Michael nodded his head, he was surprised she knew. “He looks like he’d know all the nice spots in Los Angeles.”

Michael lifted her hand up to his lips, so he could kiss it. 

“I know a few I’m keeping hidden for special occasions.” He shot her a wink. 

__________________________________

  
  


It’d been half an hour. The two had enjoyed the sunset and were now getting to know the other a little more. No more secrets. They were both opening up a little more so the other would know what they were getting into. It was all fun. They were joking the whole time. 

“Okay okay. So let me get this straight. You used to steal cars --”

“I didn’t steal…” 

Michael looked at Ella, his eyebrow raised. 

“Okay fine, I stole cars.”

“You stole cars,” Michael said with amusement. “You are full of surprises.” He looked over at Ella with a smile. 

“You’re full of surprises, as well.” She gave him a little shove as they peddled. “Trained in hand to hand combat, you know like a bigilain languages, won’t tell me what you do for a living… I’m pretty sure I’m dating a spy.”

“I’m not a spy,” Michael let out a chuckle. 

“That’s exactly what a spy would say!” 

Paddling couples looked at them funny. Ella looked at Michael embarrassed. He just chuckled as they kept moving about the lake. 

“How do I know you don’t live a double life? You could have a wife and kids in another town or state. Hell, even another country.”

Michael let out a nervous chuckle. Although he didn’t have a wife he did have the kids. 

“No I can assure you, no secret wives or girlfriends you have to worry about.”

“Well that’s good,” Ella replied. “How about an ex-wife? What are you like forty-two, some lucky lady has had to have swiped you up at some point…”

“Nope, no ex-wives and I’m a lot older than that.” 

“You can’t be older than forty-five. I **_refuse_ ** to believe that you are older than that.”

“Fine, don’t believe me,” a chuckle rolled out, “but forty-two? I’ll take it.” He pulled the boat over to the edge so they could see the other swan boats paddle by. “If I may ask… how old are you?” 

“Well if you’re _forty-two_ ,” she used parentheses over his age, “then I’m a little under a decade your junior, big guy.”

Michael smiled how she failed to give an actual number. He respected that. 

“And no ex-husbands I have to worry about?”

She blew raspberries. 

“Ha! You’re funny, but no. Nope! This chicka can’t be tamed.” She looked over to Michael and smiled. The smile soon turned sour as she realized what she just said. “I didn’t mean tamed… that was a horrible way to explain my lack of husbands,” she said trying to back track. 

“No need to explain, I understand.” He shot her smile. He bit his bottom lip and decided to ask a more personal question. “Soo… just not interested in marriage or...?”

Ella faced forward trying to hide the growing smile on her face. She could tell he was sending out feelers. She didn’t mind. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought of getting married. She did. Any girl would. The only problem was finding the right guy. And everyone knew how she liked her bad boys. 

But Michael was different… at least from what she learned from him. He had a shady past, but she figured it was due to his upbringing. She’d gotten to know him enough to know he was a nice guy. She figured if anything was wrong, Maze would have pointed something out to her. They’d talked about Michael enough for the woman to point anything out that she was missing. But no, everything seemed to check out with Michael. 

So the idea of Michael being that right guy just seemed to tickle the curiosity of getting married. Whether it be with him or another nice guy. She at least knew she was worthy of someone nice. 

Afraid she kept him waiting for too long, Ella turned her head and shot Michael a smile. The first thing she noticed was the innocent smile on his face as he waited patiently for her answer. 

“I’ve never been opposed to the idea…” She shrugged her shoulders, “just haven’t found the right guy. None of my ex-boyfriends were really husband material. You know?” 

“You sure? I’m pretty sure that guy who took you to the rat funeral was excellent husband material.”

Ella leaned forward and pushed Michael. 

“Shut up!” She said through laughter. “What about you? You’ve never said anything about ex-girlfriends. A man of your age has to have had a few.” 

“A man of my age?” Michael asked, appalled. He clenched his hand over his chest. “Wow!” Laughter followed suit. “To be honest, I’ve never really dated anyone in the past,” he admitted.

He looked over to Ella and noticed he might have said the wrong thing. _Does she think I’m like Lucifer? That I rather sleep around than form attachments?_ Michael shook his head and reached out for her hand. 

“I’ve always been on my own. I’ve come across a few good people in my life, but… I wasn’t...” He tried thinking of the word. A word that would phrase, _I am an angel who wasn’t allowed to interact with humans._

“Ready for the commitment?” She added. 

“More like allowed,” he clarified. 

That shocked her. She tilted her head off to the side, interested to see where this was going. 

“My father is a very strict man. It wasn’t until recently that he’s allowed for my siblings and I to… well date.”

“I…” Ella was shocked to hear the news. She couldn’t understand how a parent had such a grasp on their children's lives. She could, she just just didn’t think Michael had that problem. Oh, how wrong she was. “And you listened to him all these years?”

“Well… Yeah. I had to. My father isn’t the kind of man you ignore.”

“Who does he think he is? God? The King? Surely he doesn’t have control of your lives down to the second.”

Michael chuckled at Ella’s statement. She still failed to believe him. He sighed. His eyes were focused on her hands. Their intertwined fingers. He gave them a kiss and slowly pulled his eyes up. As his eyes moved up he noticed her necklace. It wasn’t out for him to see but he could see the imprint of the cross popping out from the fabric of her shirt. It made him smile. She was a believer again. 

He shook his head before he could start thinking about her relationship with her faith. 

“He did when I was younger,” Michael said. “Recently… well he’s softened to the idea. Guess it started with Sa… Lucifer.” He practically kicked himself for almost saying Samael. He noticed the way her eyebrows furrowed when she heard the first syllables. 

“How did it start with Lucifer?” She asked. 

“His involvement with Chloe…” He kicked himself again. Ella didn’t know. He backtracked and made up a lie. “Well you know, my brother had the family job and all. When he left, it changed the game. My father saw how happy he was and just kinda let us run free. Amenadiel has a kid. Lucifer is handling the business over to Mazikeen’s mother… things are changing.”

“Hence why you're new to the whole dating thing?” Ella asked. Michael nodded his head. It kinda made sense to her, but she knew how much parents could be assholes when it came to who their children dated. “I gotta say, your dad sounds like an ass. From what I’ve heard from Lucifer and now from you…” she blew out some air, “real God complex. Wow...”

“Oh you have no idea...” 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, this is new for me as well,” she gave his hand a squeeze. “I think you’re like the only real honest man I’ve been with. So I’m glad we can experience this together.” She finished her statement with a smile. 

_Honest man._

The words seemed to shoot him right through the heart, because if he thought hard enough he really wasn’t one. Yes, he’d told her he was a celestial and of course she ignored him, but he could always prove it to her. The thing was, he didn’t want to do that. He was afraid. In his years, whenever he proved his existence, people always put him on a pedestal or hide. He didn’t want Ella freaking out. Humans always freaked out. 

But an honest man…

If it wasn’t the celestial card, it was the fact he had kids. He was keeping that from her. She never asked if he had kids, but she did mention the wife and kids combination.

Michael bit down on the skin inside his mouth. 

“I uh…” He looked down at their hands. He was nervous. “I actually have something to admit to you.”

Ella tried not to show any concern, but Michael caught it. A slight touch of fear was seeping off of her. He was sure his nervousness wasn’t helping. He let her hands go to draw his gift back. The last thing he needed was her conjuring up fears from his nervousness. 

“It’s not bad… at least I hope not.” He looked up at locking eyes with her. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“I… take your time. I’m not rushing you.” She tried to reach out and touch his shoulder, but he sat up straight. A frown crossed her face. 

Michael started ringing out his fingers. 

“I uh… as I’m sure you know, I've been busy working with Chloe and Dan on something. My constant research...” 

Ella nodded her head, she was fully aware of the secret case her friends were working on with Michael. She wanted to ask about it on multiple occasions, but figured he’d tell her when he was ready. 

Guess today was her lucky day. It seemed she was getting the story now. Ella turned in her seat so she could fully look at Michael. He let out a breath of air trying to get the words out. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just... I haven’t told many people.”

“Michael it’s fine. You don’t have to tell me. I don’t want to rush you to say something you aren’t ready to share.”

“I know… it’s just…” He sighed. “I should have told you awhile ago. It’s not something I can hide, nor something I want to hide from you.”

“Okay…” 

Michael reached out and grabbed her hand once more. 

“I uh…” 

He locked eyes on Ella. A sudden warmth rushed over him. Like a hug. His heart stopped pounding in his chest. And the butterflies in his stomach went still. Michael took a deep breath and let the words fall off his lips. 

“I have kids,” he admitted. Before the words could register in her head, he continued. “I didn’t lie when I said didn’t have a wife, or an ex, but I understand that I probably should have admitted to having kids.” He stopped talking so the words could sink in. 

“Oh!” She said. 

She wasn’t sure what to say. She couldn’t understand why the first words that came to her mouth were, oh. She shook her head a little and looked up at Michael. The man was still. It was almost as if she breathed he’d disappear. 

“I understand if that is a dealbreaker… I just wanted this all out on the table before this got serious…” He loosened his grip of Ella’s hand, but she prevented him from letting go. 

“Michael…” She gripped his hand and forced him to look up at her. “It’s not a dealbreaker... It’s not.”

He looked up and met her eyes. The first thing he noticed was her smile. 

“No?” He asked. 

“Not at all.” She slid over so she could be closer to him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned into his side. “It’s a little bit of a shock, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve dated people with kids before.”

“You have?” He asked. Ella nodded her head. 

“They probably shouldn’t have had them in their custody, but I’ve dated men with kids. I’m fine with dating a parent. Did you think I wouldn’t be okay with it?” 

“Well no… I just… I didn’t see myself dating anyone while I was here. As we got closer it’s just been banging in the corner of my brain. I’ve been trying to bring it up, but…”

“Kinda weird and out of the blue,” Ella finished. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry it took this long.”

“Don’t be.” She brought his arm closer so she could kiss his hand. “I am glad you told me. It’s been nice opening up with you.”

“It has… It feels like a brick has been lifted off my chest. Like I can finally breathe.”

“See... Talking helps a lot. I’m really glad you and I can talk. I’ve been in too many relationships with secrets. I’m trying to turn over a new leaf.”

“I’m glad.” He reached over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

The two looked out onto the lake and enjoyed the view of people peddling around. It wasn’t too dark outside, they could still see everything in front of them. After a few minutes of silence, Ella lifted her head from under Michael’s head and opened her mouth. 

“So **_kids_ **?” She asked with curiosity. 

“Uh… yeah,” he let out a nervous chuckle. “Two, if you were asking. My youngest is around Trixie’s age. I’m not entirely sure about my oldest.”

_Michael has kids._

The news came a little bit of a shock, but she really wasn’t surprised. He was older than her. He had a life before they met. But kids… correction teenagers. He became a dad at a young age. She was dating a dad. A very handsome well put together dad. The thought made her smile. A new feeling flushed over her body. 

“Their names?” She asked. 

“My eldest is named Cal and my youngest is Elaine.”

“I love their names,” she looked up to him and smiled. 

She noticed how he wasn’t nervous anymore. He wasn’t tense. He seemed to relax into her. Michael’s arm was securely wrapped around her as they sat in the boat. A smile spread across his face. 

“Thank you. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I understand if it’s not --”

Ella stopped him. He had no reason to feel ashamed of having kids. If he was honest with her about everything else he told her, she didn’t see a reason to back away from their relationship. 

“I’m totally fine with it, Michael. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay…” He let out a chuckle. He’d been so worried about her freaking out, he didn’t even think about the possibility of her being fine with the situation. That brick he felt on his chest was in deed gone. 

“Can I ask where they are?” 

She felt him tense up once again. 

“I uh… I’m not entirely sure. It’s why I’ve been working with Daniel and Chloe,” he said. “They’re lost.”

“Oh my god…” She pulled herself away so she could completely face him. She didn’t realize how important this conversation was. She just pushed him to admit something he might not have been ready to share. She reached her hand out and held his hand. “Michael I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…”

“No, it’s okay. Really. It’s uh… it’s fine.” 

She could tell it wasn’t fine by the tone of his voice. She gave his hand a squeeze to bring him back from his thoughts. She could slowly see him thinking about the situation. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed the conversation. I told you that you could tell me anything when you were ready. And I’m telling you that again now.” 

Michael nodded his head. 

“I’m… I’m not entirely ready to share that story just yet. If that’s okay?”

“Michael…” She lifted a hand up to his cheek. “It’s more than okay. When you’re ready, I’m here.”

“Thank you… really, thank you.” He brought his arm around her and pulled her close. Ella immediately tried to pour as much love as she could into their shared hug. She cupped the back of his head trying to show how much she was there for him. 

“I’m sorry this was brought up… this was supposed to be a nice date,” Michael said, pulling away from their hug. 

“You don’t see this as a nice date?” She looked at him confused. 

“It was… I just feel like I brought down the mood by bringing up--” 

“You shared something new about yourself with me. I think this has to be one of my favorite dates, due to the scenery and the honesty you shared with me right now.” 

He tried finding the lie, but he couldn’t find it. All he found was love. She was genuinely okay with his confession. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. 

She was something special. How she hadn’t found someone worth her love, he couldn’t explain. 

When he pulled away and smiled down at her. His finger traced over her face just memorizing every detail. 

“You told me earlier how lucky you were and you didn’t know who to thank… I feel that. I understand. I’m glad our paths crossed.”

“And I’m thankful for the same thing.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips once more.

__________________________________

They had moved on from their boat ride and found themselves a taco truck not too far away from the lake. Ella was extremely vocal about their chance to try some street tacos, so Michael treated for dinner. 

He didn’t complain at all, the food was amazing. It put a whole new meaning to having food prepared in front of him. They tried a little bit of everything before heading back over to the car. It was getting late and Michael knew Ella had to work tomorrow. 

The two walked hand in hand as they made their way back to the car. Their hands were swinging in the air, carefree. They stole glances at one another. 

“What are you looking at?” Ella asked. 

Michael shook his head trying to hide a smile. 

“Nothing…”

“Mhmm.” Her smile got brighter by the second. 

They rounded the corner and found her car all alone in the parking lot where they had parked. Michael went ahead and pulled out the keys. Just as he was about to unlock the car, she swiped the keys from his hands. 

“Hey,” he called out. 

“I know if I let you drive you’ll park in the garage and have me come inside with you. I can’t take that chance.”

Michael placed his hands on his hips. 

“I wasn’t going to do that,” he chuckled. One look from Ella and he lifted his hands, surrendering. He was totally going to do just that. Michael let out a sigh. “Alright, fine. You win.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

She turned away and opened up the car. Michael made sure to open the driver door for her, before getting inside himself. Once the door was closed, he jogged around to his side. Ella went ahead and fixed her seating. Due to Michael’s sheer height, he had to push the seat all the way back. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed. 

She shot him a smile to show she was only playing with him. Michael leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Before he knew it, Ella turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

__________________________________

Michael had to practically pull himself away from Ella’s lips. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted her to come up with him, but he knew she had to work in the morning. So he pulled himself away and looked down at her. He was standing outside the car on the driver side. 

“You’ll give me a call or text when you get home, yeah?” He hated that she had to drive home by herself this late at night, but she had the car not him. 

“Of course. I’ll shoot you a text as I turn off the car and I’ll call you as I walk over to my apartment.”

“Thank you.” He leaned forward and gave her another quick peck on the lips. “I’ll see you Saturday?”

“Yup! Bring your appetite. We’ll be making our food from scratch.”

“I can’t wait.” He leaned down one more time and placed a kiss on her lips. He could feel Ella smiling against his lips. “Okay okay, I’ll let you go. Drive safe, please.”

“I always do.” She turned on the lights to her car and smiled back at Michael. “Goodnight Michael,” she sang out. 

“Goodnight, Miss Lopez.”

Michael watched her drive out of the parking lot. As he watched her leave, he turned around and made his way into the building. 

The club was still in full swing. It was still early, for club standards. It was ten o’clock. Michael walked around the club making sure everything was alright. Once he noticed that no one needed his attention, he made his way up to the penthouse for the night. His guard stepped aside as he entered the elevator. 

As he was waiting for the doors to open, he pulled out his phone and looked over the pictures he’d taken with Ella. His smile got brighter as the pictures got more intimate. Once he found one he liked, he went ahead and sent it to Ella. 

**My favorite picture from tonight. You’ll have to show me how to make this my wallpaper on Saturday ❤️**

He went ahead and pressed send. As the elevator dinged, he looked up. The doors parted and he was immediately hit with a wave of music. He was confused. 

Michael stepped out and found Lucifer dancing with a glass of alcohol in his hand. His brother had his back to him, unaware that he was even there. Michael entered the place, quietly. 

“What is love? Baby, don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me, no more,” Lucifer sang out. His head was bobbing off to the side like a broken bobblehead. Once he turned around he was taken by surprise. He clutched his hand to his chest. “Some warning, Michael!” He grabbed the remote and turned the music off. 

Michael let a chuckle escape out of himself. 

“I see you’re enjoying Chloe’s playlist.” He walked over and grabbed the glass out of his brother’s hand. He took a sip and sat down on the couch. 

“My playlist. I made it for her,” Lucifer corrected. “She plays it?” 

“Endlessly... I went the whole weekend with that thing playing.” He pointed over to the sound system. 

Lucifer smiled at the knowledge. He moved over to the couch and had himself a seat besides Michael. 

“So what can I do for you? You’re two weeks early.” 

“Nothing. I just came by to check in on things. I needed a break from everything. Lilith is…” he blew out some air, “I needed a break.” 

“That bad?” Michel chuckled. He handed the glass of alcohol back over to his brother. 

“Thank you,” he said, accepting his glass back. “No, she’s just bossy. I was supposed to be here earlier, but she demanded I stay longer until she got the hang of it. Figured, I pop by and see how you and Chloe are doing.” He looked around like Chloe was about to come out of the elevator. 

“She has Trixie for the night, so she’s inside for the night. It’s Thursday.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, trying to hide the disappointment on his face. 

“I’d stick around and surprise her in the morning,” Michael pointed out. “I’m sure Lilith can handle things for a day or two. It’d mean a lot to Chloe if you stuck around and said hi.” 

“You don’t think it’d be hard knowing I have to leave again so soon?” 

“I mean it’s only two more weeks, is it not?” 

“Roughly… Things are coming together rather fast, so it could be sooner.”

“Well then what’s a day or two?” Michael asked. He tapped his brother’s lap and smiled. “Chloe will be excited to know you’re in town.”

“Yeah?” Lucifer let a goofy smile spread across his face. 

“Yeah. Maybe bring her some flowers in the morning?”

“Flowers?” Lucifer gave it some thought. “I could pick up some flowers. Do you know any good flower shops?”

“I do actually.” Michael reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

As he was flipping through the endless cards he had in his card slips, Michael’s phone rang. He tossed his wallet over to his brother so he could answer his phone. A smile flashed across his face as he noticed it was Ella. 

Before answering, he looked over to his brother. 

“Mind if I take this?” 

“No, go ahead.”

Michael got up from the couch and excused himself. 

“I see you got home safe,” Michael said. 

He pushed open the glass door that led out to the terrace. Lucifer leaned back into the leather seat and looked out onto the balcony. He could barely make out the conversation his brother was having. He hummed as he watched his brother smile on the phone.


End file.
